


you could do it for the money (but the money makes them all the same)

by feelingstronger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, ft jongdae perpetually insulting himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingstronger/pseuds/feelingstronger
Summary: Kim Jongdae was never one for commitment. That much is evident with his current choice of career: stripping. His carefree life of naked bodies and a filthy flow of cash is disrupted by the hottest man he's ever seen enter the club. Not to mention the fact that the infuriatingly attractive man is full equipped with feline eyes, a dashing grin and an officer's badge.song in the title: no grey - the neighborhood
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 47
Kudos: 98





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: down - marian hill

“Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law –”

Being a police officer was never easy, and Minseok is no stranger to that fact. That is made all the clearer to him in this moment as the drunken man releases projectile vomit all over his pristine, newly ironed uniform and the side of his just polished patrol car. Again, as much as he loves his job, he cannot deny the downsides. The police officer sighs and returns his focus to the hammered man being handcuffed in from of him, his partner struggling to contain a disgusted look on his features.

“You have… You have no right to arrest me, officer!” the man belches, wobbling as he protests the restraints.

“Sir, you were pulled over for driving under the influence,” Minseok responds, working with his partner to get the man in the back of his patrol car. “You failed to pass the sobriety test and then proceeded to resist arrest; I’d recommend staying your mouth unless you want a more undesirable outcome.”

His partner, a younger officer in training named Byun Baekhyun, snickers quietly as they shut the door, locking the drunk in the back. Baekhyun has never been anything short of a troublemaker, snarky attitude pushing Minseok to boil with rage. But the man can do his job, Minseok admits secretly. That’s the only reason Minseok allows the younger man to shadow him on patrols (or at least the only reason Minseok will allow himself to grumble when Baekhyun pesters him to go out). Once the man is contained, Minseok groans, peering down at his barf painted uniform lit only by the setting sun and the flashing of red and blue lights.

“The _one_ time I go out, I get thrown up on,” he grumbles and tries to remove the vomit to the best of his ability before he gets into his patrol car. Baekhyun snorts as he keeps an eye on the man currently passed out hard in the back seat, finishing the required report for the man.

“Boss, you _do_ know whenever you leave that desk of yours, this happens,” Minseok’s partner retorts amusedly. Minseok rolls his eyes lightheartedly. Working at his desk is hardly entertaining; But he’d much rather be out on the streets doing _something_ than being confined to his desk at the station clearing the endless piles of paperwork and reports while his men are out there risking their lives.

“Unfortunately, that does seem to be the case,” Minseok laments, eyes glancing over to his partner and lips upturned lightheartedly.

It is not long before Minseok and Baekhyun arrive at the station and deposit the drunken man into his cell with the proper paperwork. Of course, Minseok did not return without the department’s collective entertainment at their clean freak chief covered in vomit.

“Sir, must you always return covered in something unpleasant?” Detective Do Kyungsoo asks, arms crossed, and usual stoic demeanor pushed aside as an amused chuckle escapes his lips.

“I only ever seem to get the drunk and disorderly calls when I go out. It’s really just my poor luck at this point,” Minseok chuckles as he packs up his things, careful not to drip any vomit on his pristine desk. As much as he loves going out to patrol and be out physically doing something other than pushing a pencil around, the paperwork part is important too and is something he’ll confine himself in a room doing for hours on end if he can.

“Especially in the case of your OCD,” Minseok’s assistant supervisor Kim Junmyeon adds in with a playful grin, leaning on Minseok’s desk and eyeing the perfect organization of everything on the older officer’s desk. Baekhyun snorts loudly as Junmyeon continues,” But you can go home, boss, I’ll watch over the department in your stead. Don’t worry, you can clean yourself up.” He winks, looking over the dirtied uniform in exaggerated disgust.

As much as Minseok hates to leave the department alone without his supervision, the offer is definitely appealing. His cleaning addiction is quite irked by the bile lining his uniform and the desire to take a shower is heart-wrenching. Junmyeon has always had his back in times like these and Minseok trusts him to keep stalwart watch over the men he cares for so dearly. The younger man always had a way with reading Minseok.

“Alright, Junmyeon. But next time we go out, I’m paying for drinks,” Minseok responds with a grin, grateful for the other man’s offer as Baekhyun celebrates the idea of free drinks.

“Boss is paying for drinks next round, boys!” the trainee exclaims a little too excitedly, high fiving the nearest officer.

Junmyeon shakes his head in playful annoyance, returning Minseok’s grin and clapping him on the back before recoiling. “Eugh- Don’t worry ‘bout it boss, I’ll take you up on that offer someday. Go home and clean up, I got this.”

<>

Flashing lights are something Minseok is accustomed to, perhaps those of his patrol car and the flashlights of various wattages in certain cases. But these lights too are something familiar to the police officer. Pumping music can be heard outside of the establishment as well, a line leading into the building set up outside. Of course, Minseok has showered, changed from his previously dirtied clothes into a quiet suit and cleaned up well. Wearing his uniform here would most certainly draw too much unwanted attention with these people and, besides, he wants to be a normal person at times like these. That is what his off time is for anyways.

“Next,” the bouncer says once he’s done checking someone’s ID. It’s Minseok turn to step forward, handing the man his own ID. It is only a moment before he is allowed into the male strip club, thanking the security officer as he strolls inside. A common occurrence; he only goes once or twice a month if he can. Too many more times and they might actually recognize him as one of the officers that occasionally responds to their 911 calls.

The police officer walks in, the sound of music immediately increasing in volume. The club is not incredibly high class but is not shabby at all. Drinks are readily available from attractive bartenders, male and female alike, and the male strippers perform on the stages and with their own private rooms. Older men who obviously have money lounge on couches and chairs, flirting with the much younger strippers and eyeing them up shamelessly. It’s not different from any other club he’s been to.

Minseok continues on in and to the bar he goes, ordering a basic margarita. He’s not looking to get hammered, he knows the dangers of drinking hard alone, having seen the consequences firsthand on the job. It’s just something to warm his insides and nothing more. He can keep his alcohol, days at the bar with his coworkers trying to drink him under the table have long since proven that. Drink in hand, he seats himself with a view of the stage, satisfied with blowing steam through one of his favorite activities: people watching.

Little does he know that there is a certain pair of eyes watching in interest.

<>

It is just another day at work for Jongdae, scantily clad and sauntering throughout the strip club. Sitting on laps and earning money the way he knows best. It’s an interesting life and it’s exactly how he wants it. No attachments, just fun, sex and money. It’s a red day today, outfit exposing his skin and a matching pair of cat ears adorn his head, playing with the beloved features he knows well. He finds himself on some man’s lap, the bony hips of the obviously much older gentlemen jutting into his behind in an uncomfortable way. But the man is graciously shoving money into Jongdae’s lacy panties, so he remains.

That is, he remains until his eyes land upon a devilishly handsome man, seated across the ways from him. Raven haired and rather feline eyes scanning the premises, obviously enjoying the show of not only the strippers but the people around him. He appears rather put together, unlike these older men creepily admiring them or the drunk messes groping or trying to have their way with them. He’s not like Jongdae’s usual clients here; he’s much too put together. A man of the uniform perhaps. The club does get the occasional off-duty police officer. It has his insides heated, wanting to eat up this official looking man.

The feline eyes are what drag him in, however. Those eyes just watching everything around them, passive but intense, keeping note of everything. Soft face but still muscular and incredibly attractive. The way Jongdae can see the man’s musculature from here; he must take a look. He slides off the old man’s lap, eyes dead set on the frustratingly attractive man a ways away. Jongdae needs to snag this man before another stripper beats him to it. These kinds of people are quickly snatched up here.

Jongdae arrives soon, behind the feline eyed stranger, eyeing the empty drink in his hands. Luckily, he knows which drink the man had ordered and quickly flits over to the bar to flirt the bartender into a drink of the same kind. It is not long before he touches the man’s shoulders and takes the drink from his hand.

“For you, good sir,” he purrs, placing the empty drink on the counter and replacing it with a new one. His lips curl upwards, a feline feature he accentuates well with the cat ears atop his head, eyes shamelessly admiring the man. He’s much more attractive up close, he concludes delighted.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” the man responds, a subtle grin taking shape on his face as he takes a sip of his new drink. His voice is not too deep, but, surprisingly, pleasant and definitely something Jongdae wants to hear more of. Sweetheart was definitely not something Jongdae was expecting either, but its pleasant and adds to his suppressed pleasure with his find. He brushes his fingers over the man’s bicep, ghostly touches.

“Enjoying the show, I see,” He gestures to the man’s lap. “May I?”

Usually he doesn’t ask for permission, but something about this man has him strikes him as orderly and ship-shape. Besides, it doesn’t hurt to be polite, especially if it is a man of uniform he is eyeing up.

“Of course,” the man responds simply, gesturing to his lap as a go ahead. Jongdae takes his seat, angled so that he can look at the man while he speaks. And Mr. Official is not only in the ownership of a muscled torso but built thighs too. Jongdae can feel their potential strength as the man shifts under him to accommodate for his weight before a hand rests just barely on his hip. This man is falling into his trap and Jongdae pushes the boundary further, curious if he can get this man in a private session.

Jongdae turns so he can look at the delectable man, placing a hand on his chest, the crisp suit under his fingers before his fingers move up to fiddle with the man’s tie. He keeps his voice low so as to keep his victim’s attention on him. The man’s feline eyes remain on his, only leaving to focus on the sip of his drink before refocusing on Jongdae. Perfect.

“Find anything to your liking yet, sir?” he asks, basking in the attention of the official man below him while still fingering at Mr. Official’s tie.

The man’s chest hums lowly in thought. “Well...,” he prefaces, feline eyes practically glinting. The man’s hand is cool on the stripper’s warm skin, the slide of paper bills against his skin is welcome, and the slight tightening of Jongdae’s panties appreciated. “Perhaps, I have found _someone_ to my liking, darling.”

The man is slowly falling into Jongdae’s carefully constructed trap. Time to push the man, gently, not too hard, not too straightforward, lest he scare his handsome face and money away. The stripper’s tongue runs over his own lips in mock thought, tapping his fingers on Mr. Cat Eye’s chest. A tactical decision, another move in this game. “Someone of your liking, hm?” he repeats the other man’s words in playful contemplation. “Do give me a description, I rather enjoy these games.”

Those feline eyes track Jongdae’s tongue in interest, an amused but interested little chuckle escaping those lips. “Well, this person definitely knows what he’s doing, very sneaky.”

Mr. Official’s eyes don’t leave Jongdae’s figure for a moment as he speaks. There’s no room for doubt about whom he is speaking. “He knows how to get what he wants. Kitten lips, kitten ears, mischievous eyes…”

The man trails off, looking the stripper up and down very subtly as he lists off some defining features of this “mystery person”. This one’s interesting, not too forward or cautious, he’s the perfect mixture of being direct and a tease simultaneously. With every passing moment, Mr. Official gets even more infuriatingly attractive and Jongdae has a moment where he has to appreciate his own self-control, or whatever semblance of it is left present in his body. If he wasn’t currently working at the strip club, he can only imagine how he would survive in the lap of this man. But those thoughts are for another time (as in never).

Jongdae smirks, lips curling up further, the killing point as he’s been told several times. He leans closer, sneaking in for the kill as the description satisfies his advances, voice low enough just for him to hear and breathe ghosting over the shell of Mr. Official’s ear, “If he’s caught your eye, I can show you ‘round back and get him to come show you just how alluring he can be… how’s that sound big guy?”

The man takes a dramatic moment to feign thought, pursing his lips as he analyzes the stripper atop him. Jongdae cannot shake the thought in the back of his mind screaming at him that this man is official beyond official. A scrutinizing eye Jongdae would love to be the subject of.

“I think that sounds perfect, angel,” Mr. Official rumbles back in response, eyes glinting. Jongdae would love to be this man’s dirty little secret. “Why don’t you lead the way?”

And just like that, the official man has fallen into Jongdae’s trap. The stripper suppresses any expression of victory and keeps a steady appearance, celebrating internally. With the confirmation he needed, he stands, sliding the man’s hand off of his hip where it had lie rubbing gentle circles on soft flesh. He doesn’t offer a hand, preferring to leave his targets hungry for more. They always pay better if they’re a little touch starved and teased before the show.  
  
“Right this way, dear.” The man stands with him and Jongdae is on his way, slithering between the groups of people in the club and leading his catch to the private rooms. Once they’re in a hall where it’s easier to hear one another, Jongdae speaks over his shoulder with a predatory grin, “Same rate as it says on the door. Anything more, you’ll have to pay as we go along.”

It may be a little bit of breaking the rules but Jongdae is no stranger to bending the rules a bit to make his life a bit more fun and entertaining. Besides, what’re the downsides of extra money and a good fuck? It keeps his regulars regular and his wallet just that more fat.

They soon enter Jongdae’s empty private room. The stripper closes he door behind them as the man gets a feel for the room. The room itself comes complete with mood lighting, comfy seats and a pole, low and filthy music plays just barely audible in the background. It is all Jongdae needs to hook this man in permanently. He grins to himself, mentally applauding himself for his catch of the day before he turns around to the man and gestures to the seats. “Take a seat, good sir.”

And the man does just that. Jongdae has to appreciate the fact that this man isn’t overexcited and groping him. Mr. Official is actually respectful of Jongdae as a person, not just as a stripper or some toy.

It only takes a moment for Jongdae to formulate a plan of attack before he is walking his way towards Mr. Official. Usually, he likes to open up with a bit of pole work to start a little tease before getting up close and personal. But… if this man is truly so professional, such a hard-working and upstanding citizen of society deserves a good reward, such as a good lap dance. He lets his hips sway as he gently parts the man’s legs and begins the lap dance itself.

Years of practice, not only lap dance experience but other activities as well, have taught Jongdae his best assets and how to accentuate each with smooth and purposeful movements. He knows how to move so that the lighting makes his skin glow, his highlighter pop and his kitten lips curl alluringly. And that is no different than today, hips rolling smoothly above Mr. Official’s slacks, touches lingering for no more than a second too long and breathe warm on the other’s neck. His movements are risqué and are definitely keeping the man under him in a spell, body moving in tune with the music.

The man’s eyes follow his every movement, attentive and always watching like a hawk. But it isn’t judgmental at all, but rather appreciative. This man is responsive in all sort of good and unexpected ways that have Jongdae slipping the man some benefits without the cost. The upturn of the man’s lips in an admiring but subtle grin, the almost secretive sliding of bills his way. But what has Jongdae pleasantly surprised and what adds even more allure to the man beneath him are the barely audible praises and encouragements leaving Mr. Official’s lips.

“You look absolutely stunning, angel,” the man murmurs only for Jongdae to hear, lips barely curled up. And that’s only one of the barely audible compliments that the man sends his way. Jongdae knew there was something about this devilishly attractive man that he liked, it beats his other clients. They are never so indulgent, always trying to touch and bribe him into more sinful acts, rowdy and disgustingly self-absorbed. But the man below him? The little hums of satisfaction and complete respect for Jongdae’s space? It has his lips genuinely spreading into a smirk, knowing that this man, unlike some others who find his attitude a turn off, is indulging in Jongdae, not just himself. That much can be seen in those feline eyes. Jongdae has a feeling he would not instantly reject Mr. Official if he tried to bribe him into more scandalous acts, though he also has a suspicion the other is classier than that.

Soon enough, the lap dance draws to an end and Jongdae finds himself straddling the man’s lap, hands on his broad and muscled shoulders, breathing warm puffs of air against his skin. His own skin is just barely breaking into a sweat as he murmurs into the man’s ear, “281,000 won for another round, handsome.”

One of the man’s hand lies on Jongdae’s hips and the stripper makes no move to amend for that, besides the man has definitely covered the small touch not only with cash but in gaining Jongdae’s liking. The man takes a moment to assess the time, eyes barely leaving Jongdae’s figure before returning to the stripper. They seem to follow a single bead of sweat as it rolls gently down the side of the man’s face.

“As much as I would love another session, angel, I unfortunately have work early tomorrow and cannot indulge too much today,” Mr. Official responds with what Jongdae reads as disappointment, something the stripper feels a jab of unexpectedly. Of course, Jongdae is disappointed at the time he has with the attractive man being cut so short, thus cutting his paycheck. Obviously. “Although, I did very much enjoy the private show, darling.”

Jongdae grins atop the man, wiping off some nonexistent dust from the man’s very nice suit then smoothing the material back down. “Of course, you seem to be a _very_ busy man,” he accentuates his words by gently squeezing the man’s biceps, mentally visualizing the man’s muscles that lie beneath. “You can come back anytime, handsome. I could never reject your handsome face.” Or his money.

With that, the man’s lips turn up into a grin, leaning just a bit closer. A bold move coming from Mr. Official, pleasantly surprising Jongdae once more. “Anytime, huh princess? Mm… I’ll have to keep that in mind,” the man all but purrs and Jongdae is a little scared that this man may be unhealthy for him to enjoy so much. It isn’t often Jongdae is taken aback by a customer in a good way (mind you), but here he is, thoroughly enjoying this private session a little more than he probably should.

“Good,” Jongdae replies firmly, returning the man’s look, not one for backing down. But instead of pushing for more, he lifts himself off the man’s lap, always a tease this one.

The man sits there for a moment or two, no more, before standing as well, pulling a stack of bills out to pay Jongdae. It seems to be slightly over the discussed price but Jongdae’s not complaining. “For your hard work, darling. Keep the change,” Mr. Official winks and its almost endearing. How is this man so infuriatingly attractive one moment and so… cute another?

Jongdae shakes those thoughts away and takes the money, fingers brushing over the other’s in ghostly touch. Such thoughts will get him nowhere he wants to or is willing to go. He leans in and brushes his lips over the man’s earlobe, corners of his lips curled up in that signature kitten lipped grin, “I appreciate it, big guy.”

With that, Jongdae guides the man out of the room, one arm on a muscular bicep and the other opens the door. He leans against the doorframe, wetting his lips with his tongue, a miniscule move. “I expect to see you here again, darling.”

Mr. Official chuckles as he exits, taking one last look at the stripper. “I expect you will soon enough.”

The answer is satisfactory enough. And like that, the maddeningly attractive man is gone and Jongdae shuts the door to count his money, thinking over the man that had just walked out.

<>

“Who’s that hot police officer? What’s his name?”

“What-?” The bouncer by the name of Kim Jongin responds, jumping at the unexpected question before turning to the stripper now clothed in sweatpants and a hoodie who is hanging off of his shoulder. “What do you mean, Dae? We get lots of off-duty police officers. You’ll have to be more specific than th-”

“The hot one, you know…” Jongdae presses on, pushing a hand through his disheveled hair as images of the man from before play in his head. “Black hair, short stature, buff – really buff like _bow wow_ – cat eyes – “

“Kim Minseok? Yea, I know the guy. Cat eyes, really clean and respectful guy?” Jongin interrupts with an amused grin and crossing his arms. Jongdae nods quickly. Of course, the same man who was so respectful and indulging of him during the private session was just the same to a fellow man of security. Just imagining this officer Kim Minseok in a uniform is- “Why? You got a thing for him?”

“No, of course not,” Jongdae retorts immediately, rolling his eyes and pulling himself off of the bouncer before sing-songing, “He was just hot, is all. Don’t worry.”

And Jongdae’s got all he needed. He knows the mystery official man’s name now and that he is for sure a man of uniform. It satisfies that little part deep inside of him that wants to know more about this man.

He skips away from the bouncer and back into the now closed strip club where his fellow stripper and bartender Zhang Yixing was cleaning up. The Chinese man looks up when he enters, just in the process of scrubbing off some vomit from the bar counter. “What’s got you so up in the clouds? Get fucked by that rich guy again?”

Jongdae snorts as he sits at the bar, swinging his legs lazily as he responds, “No. You know he only comes by on Wednesdays. And even then, he doesn’t come by.”

“Then what is it? You see the hot police officer in here?” Yixing continued to prod with an amused chuckle and an eyebrow raised, spraying the offended area with some disinfecting spray. It’s not uncommon occurrence for the strippers to share their findings, besides if a stripper has claimed someone, suppressed jealousy might appear but the others will back off.

“I did indeed,” Jongdae grins proudly, leaning on his elbows as he plays with a sweater sleeve.

“So you were the little fucker that stole him away,” Yixing grumbles playfully, finishing up cleaning the vomit (ick). He shakes his head and rolls his eyes before indulging Jongdae amusedly. “How was he?”

It’s not like Yixing didn’t know about Jongdae’s tendencies to break the rules just a little for that extra boost in his paycheck. But Jongdae has to sigh dramatically, pouting. “We didn’t get to fuck, he’s probably too uptight for that…” He trails off, thinking about the man and how he had implied he’d be back. Yum, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on him again.

“Don’t brag, I had my eyes on him, but I was in the middle of performing,” Yixing huffs, shaking his head.

Jongdae laughs and rolls his eyes, clucking his tongue. Jongdae has always admired the lean dancer and the way he could move his body, being a little jealous of the massive amount of attention the man earned from nearly everyone. It is a miracle the man isn’t take in some way yet. Jongdae knows his own attitude and his cocky behavior turn people off and he’s come to accept that he isn’t boyfriend material, or even deserving of one. “Excuses, excuses. Face it, you’re declining, ‘Xing.”

The older dancer chuckles and sits next to Jongdae, the bar now clean and ready to close for the night. “Whatever, Dae. If he comes back here for you, I might have to hand you my crown,” the man relents as the younger stripper leans against his side.

“Jongin said his name was Kim Minseok.” Jongdae says, with no prompting. He scolds himself internally for sounding so childish. The man was just hot, that’s all. “Whatever his name is, he was hella fine, like _woof_.”

A puff of air is released from Yixing’s lips in an almost incredulous sound. “Is our homie hopper Kim Jongdae, the man who refuses to be held down by _anyone_, actually interested in someone?”

Jongdae scoffs. “As if. I’m not even gay Yixing,” he responds a little too quickly for his own liking. “He was just hot is all. Can’t a man appreciate looks? No need to be so quick to assume things, ‘Xing.”

“No need to be defensive, Dae,” Yixing laughs, and it irritates Jongdae a bit. He’s not being defensive, he’s just telling the truth, that’s all.

“Let’s just close up and go home,” Jongdae huffs again, defeated as he stands to drag Yixing up with him. Together, they close up the strip club and head their separate ways to rest up for the night, Jongdae finding himself alone in his apartment with only his thoughts to accompany him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very very slow updates sorry, college suxx :')


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: playboy - exo  
close - nick jonas

“You know what?” Jongdae’s flatmate begins with a dramatic sigh after entering their shared apartment and flinging himself onto their shared couch. The man waits a moment for Jongdae to inquire about what has him so irritated, staring expectantly at the stripper.

Jongdae sighs and pauses his movie, looking over at his flatmate with an indifferent expression to reluctantly indulge the man. “What, Baekhyun?”

“If my hot boss wasn’t such a hard-ass, I would probably be patrolling on my own now...,” Baekhyun groans, throwing his head back with an annoyed sound.

Oh shit. Jongdae immediately sits up on the couch, the movement abrupt enough to catch Baekhyun’s attention.

“Whoa there Dae,” Jongdae’s flatmate laughs, punching said man’s shoulder playfully. “No need to get so riled up for me. I know how much you care about me being a cop, especially how you _ignore_ my complaining to play Mario Kart.”

Jongdae scoffs and shoves Baekhyun off the couch, sticking his tongue out at the man. “Pfft, I listen to your complaints about how you can’t control yourself around your hot boss. But only because I like the hot boss part, not you,” Jongdae grins evilly at his flatmate from atop the couch. He totally forgot that Baekhyun worked with the police, for the police, whatever. This information is now much more relevant to Jongdae.

Baekhyun whines loudly at the insult, laying sprawled on the floor like the loser he is. But Jongdae loves the mess that is his best friend, the man always bringing him alcohol and ice cream when he feels emo and cracking dumb jokes.

“I can’t believe you value some hot guy whom I _hate_ more than _me_, your best friend,” Baekhyun complains loudly, rolling on the floor with rather exaggerated dramatics. Jongdae knows his flatmate doesn’t hate his boss if his constant drooling over how hot he is tells him anything. It’s rather annoying how Baekhyun gets all the hot guys working with the police than Jongdae does working at the strip club. Of course, Jongdae gets the occasional attractive person AKA Minseok, but it’s not nearly as often as he would like.

Jongdae huffs. But that brings up the fact that Minseok is a police officer. And the fact that Jongdae’s flatmate is also a police officer. Well, a trainee, but same thing.

“Tell me about your boss,” Jongdae prods the man still rolling on the floor with a smug grin. Maybe in talking about his boss Jongdae can get Baekhyun to talk about everyone else who works there. Jongdae couldn’t care less about Baekhyun’s boss (unless he was hot to Jongdae’s standards and rich). Instead, it’s time to get the juicy insider information about Minseok, assuming they work at the same precinct. Maybe Minseok has worked with Baekhyun before, or maybe the attractive feline eyed man is a detective or-

“You’re despicable,” Baekhyun groans, rubbing his temples dramatically. The man huffs before crawling back onto the couch, still sprawled out and taking up most of the couch.

“C’mon, I’ll pretend to be interested this time,” Jongdae pleads dramatically, poking Baekhyun’s foot insistently.

“Ugh, fine,” Baekhyun finally relents after a moment of just Jongdae poking his foot relentlessly.

“Mr. Bossman, otherwise known as hard-ass or also Mr. Holy-Fuck-He’s-Hot-And-All-The-Criminals-Want-To-Sleep-With-Him, my supervisor and occasional partner,” Baekhyun begins, rolling his eyes and prodding Jongdae with his foot. Jongdae continues to play footsie with Baekhyun, listening intently with an amused look.

“I mean, he _is_ hot,” Baekhyun admits, staring up at the ceiling as he begins on the pathway to ranting. Baekhyun ranting is one way Jongdae obtains 90% of his information about the man’s life and this is no exception. “But like, man is uptight. Always wanting perfection and drilling us if we get it wrong.”

“Like I get that we’re ‘protecting the city’, but jeez, calm down before you bust your left nut,” Baekhyun pauses for a moment. “Wait, I’d like to see that, nevermind.”

Jongdae snorts and rolls his eyes, digging his hand back into his forgotten bowl of popcorn and crunching loudly.

“Shut up, Dae. You’d say the same thing,” Baekhyun retorts immediately, rolling over to snatch some popcorn as Jongdae whines at the attack. “Anyways, he’s not _that_ bad. Like at least he pays for drinks and lets us call him by his name. _Officer Kim_ would get annoying, considering there are, like, four Kims in the department at the very least.”

“I mean, when he gets mad, he does call us by last name,” Baekhyun snorts to himself before imitating in a poorly done voice. “’_Byun_, you fucking idiot. You can’t just use the emergency lights to go get food.’ Like yea Minseok-_hyung_, I know. But I’m hungry.”

Jongdae deadpans at the man’s response before inhaling a kernel of popcorn aggressively at the name drop. _Holy shit_. He wheezes, body trying to forcefully expel the intruding and painful morsel of food from his lungs. Suddenly, Baekhyun slaps Jongdae’s back hard and he can finally breathe, taking a big deep breath to soothe his poor lungs.

Baekhyun snorts. “Man, I know I’m funny, but damn-“

“Shut up Byun,” Jongdae rasps as he gets up to grab a glass of water. Baekhyun cackles in the background as the stripper fills a glass with water and chugs the liquid. Minseok is the hot boss Baek was talking about all this time? Shit. He chugs the rest of his water in an attempt to drown the knowledge that his best friend and flatmate literally works under (fuck, use a different word Jongdae) Officer _Kim Minseok_.

Finally, when Jongdae feels like he’s not about to scratch his throat open with a phantom popcorn kernel, he returns the couch, scowling at his flatmate still laughing his ass off on the couch. He huffs and shoves the man to the side and plops back down on the couch.

“_Anyways_,” Baekhyun begins yet again, and Jongdae mentally prepares himself for more, mind eager at the thought of hearing more about Minseok but also weary of the fact that Baekhyun can never be told about anything. He’ll never let Baekhyun know about his boss at the strip club. _Never_.

“Boss got thrown up on yesterday, _again_,” Baekhyun snickers to himself as he resumes his rant. “He always gets the nasty stuff, hah! But, that means that Junmyeon takes over for the rest of the night and boss can go home and satisfy his OCD_._ And _that_ means that Minseok-hyung pays for drinks next. So, free drinks! And! I could _totally_ take you to meet hot bossman to satisfy your own less than appropriate curiosities, Mr. Stripper.”

“No!” Jongdae immediately blurts out before realizing Baekhyun is staring at him and his rather excessive reaction to the offer. Fuck.

“But you never turn down-“

“Ah, I uh…,” Jongdae trails off, quickly interrupting the man, mind frantically searching for an excuse for his rather dramatic exclamation. “I don’t want to take the man away from you, you seem awfully smitten with him-“

What a fucking lame excuse Jongdae, he scolds himself. But Baekhyun is rolling his eyes and scoffing, waving a hand dismissively, “As if! Man is too uptight for me,” Baekhyun drawls on before taking a moment to think. He grins, “Maybe you and your stripper _powers_ can loosen him up for us. Think it over, Dae. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

Baekhyun doesn’t understand the half of it. Jongdae huffs at the man’s response but accepts it simultaneously because Baekhyun isn’t digging further into why Jongdae reacted so viscerally. The last thing he’d like to do is go for drinks with the breathtakingly handsome police officer _and_ the rest of the department, including his forever smug and taunting mess of a flatmate.

Baekhyun rolls off the couch with a loud thumb before grunting out, “I’m gonna shower, enjoy your drama, lame ass.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes in response, flipping off the man with a playful grin as his flatmate trudges towards his room. The sign is returned with the addition of a rude tongue being stuck out before the door is shut.

Jongdae chuckles to himself a little nervously before burying himself back into the blanket on the couch and chewing on some popcorn to soothe his nerves. He honestly doesn’t know if Baekhyun knowing Minseok is a blessing or not, but he prays that his flatmate never learns about _anything_ really, or else he’ll never live it down. And, more importantly, _Minseok_ will never live it down and Jongdae would hate to be the cause of such scorn.

He sighs quietly and resumes his drama, trying not to think too much about the police officer, lest he be assaulted with scandalous images of the man in less than appropriate wear or other perilous situations of the maddeningly alluring man.

<>

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately for Jongdae’s sanity, Minseok returns to the club during his shift in only a week’s time. Something in the back of Jongdae’s brain tells him he should be proud when Jongin informs him that the police officer ever only comes once or twice a month. He ignores the swell of pride in his chest that appears impulsively and sucks it up to go back out after a private session with a rather rowdy regular of his that he doesn’t particularly like. But what he does like is his money, so he’ll deal with it as always.

Today he’s feeling a little risqué, a harness is draped over his figure, buckled in the back and black leather juxtaposing so nicely against his skin, around his neck too, a black leather choker hangs onto his column of a neck.

He exits his private room after cleaning off and fixing his makeup, brushing himself off as to rid himself of any filth the client may have accidentally wiped on him when he was being a little rambunctious and touchy. He desires to show Minseok only the very best. Once he arrives on the club floor, he scans the club. Jongin had sent him a message, informing him of Minseok’s presence and he plans to make the most of it.

He finally spots the man in another clean suit, sipping a drink in the corner and observing the club floor. The same as last time. The suit really just makes Minseok pop against the background of some of the less classy customers they have here at the club, makes him look almost like royalty. But before Jongdae can even move in the man’s direction, his view is obscured, and hands are placed on his shoulders. A drunken man is in his way, grabbing the stripper and pushing him against a wall to slur, “Hey, sweet thang… Are you – you looking for some fun?”

The impact of being slammed into the wall shocks Jongdae for a moment before he tries to push the man off of him in disgust, ready to put the man to the floor if necessary. He is one of the club’s valuable goods after all and it _is_ self-defense. The drunk man, however, is twice Jongdae’s size and is currently pining him to the wall, lips releasing a belch into the stripper’s ear.

“Heueheuhe,” the man gurgles out a laugh, hands trying to grope him. The man's breath on Jongdae's face is foul as he struggles against the man, “You’re kinda cute-“

“Get off of him.” A stern voice echoes out behind the man. It is familiar and it has Jongdae’s hair standing on edge, hearing that voice with _that _tone. Relief floods his system at knowing that this unfortunate predicament won’t last long.

“He’s taken right now, get your own _whore_,” the man responds instead, grabbing Jongdae’s arm roughly. The stripper grunts angrily at the name and lifts his knee up sharply, kneeing the man in the crotch causing him to double over and crash onto the floor.

Jongdae immediately moves away from the drunk and bumps into a muscled chest hidden by a familiar suit. It’s almost cliché, he catches himself thinking, but quickly pushes the thought away to hold the police officer’s arm. Minseok appears to be curbing his anger, but his scary-hot aura gives away that it his efforts are in vain. As much as he would love to see Minseok’s anger, he would rather not in the club. Later perhaps.

“Officer Kim,” he purrs and said man looks over at him in surprise upon hearing his name uttered. The officer seems to relax a bit, shoulders still tense and ready to arrest the drunken man sprawled on the floor. “You don’t need to arrest this man; the bouncers will escort him out. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure? This man just-”

“Yes, I’m sure. It happens all the time,” Jongdae dismisses the other man’s rather endearing concern with a wave of his hand, guiding him away back towards the private rooms. It’s instinctual, his private rooms are safe for him and bringing the man with him is second thought. He notifies Jongin of the mess of a man on the way in, the bouncer eyeing Minseok a bit, eyes flashing in recognition, before nodding and going to apprehend the drunk.

“That man should be arrested for sexual harassment-” Minseok says immediately as he is confined to the private room. He appears to still be fuming and it’s kinda cute seeing him so worried for some random stripper’s safety. _Especially _if it is Jongdae he’s worried for.

“After one private dance, you’re already jealous, hmm Officer Kim?” Jongdae diverts the conversation with a cat lipped grin. The police officer stares at him incredulously, at a loss for words it seems. The stripper congratulates himself with making the other speechless especially after their rather entertaining beating around the bush in their first meeting.

The officer runs a hand through his hair, tousling the strands in a way that has Jongdae thinking it’s the tell for his stress and worry. It’s cute really, how this hot and official police officer can be so endearing and cute at the same time. He grins and walks over to the police officer, slinging his arms over those broad shoulders. “I think _you_ deserve a reward for rescuing me, Officer Kim.”

And yet again, the man seems at a loss for words. Feline eyes focus on the stripper in front of him, flitting from Jongdae’s eyes to those curled ends of his lips before back up to his eyes almost shamelessly. Jongdae is internally celebrating the fact that he has Minseok so caught up and confused, caught off balance from his usual on the toes thinking. Of course, Jongdae can understand that the man is confused at having helped Jongdae get away from a sexual harasser to only then be seduced by him only moments later.

“How about… you tell me how you figured out my name first, darling?” Minseok responds after taking a moment to regain his bearing. His lips hesitantly curl up into a little grin, hands ghosting over Jongdae’s hips. Jongdae can tell the man is still shaken up and uses that to fuel his ego, moving a hand to fiddle with the other’s tie, determined to break the man’s careful approach.

“Mm… that’s not important Minnie,” Jongdae purrs in response, the nickname spilling out easily. The implications of being on an almost first name basis kinda scares Jongdae but he pushes those thoughts aside for the time being, much more satisfied with the way he has Minseok stumbling metaphorically under his fingertips and advances. “The bouncers always keep tabs on the police officers that come in. Just to make sure they don’t cause… trouble. You wouldn’t cause trouble, now would you Officer Kim?” Jongdae asks innocently, fluttering his eyelashes just barely and fingering the man’s tie.

Minseok stares at Jongdae, obviously contemplating something. The stripper knows he has the upper hand here, the one in control of where this is going and the one on his toes, Minseok stumbling to keep up with Jongdae's rather unexpected advances and teasing even in the face of danger. It’s almost satisfying to be ahead of Minseok this way.

“Of course not,” Minseok responds slowly, obviously trying to see what Jongdae is scheming. His eyes are narrowed ever so slightly and Jongdae is _finally_ under Mr. Official's scrutinizing eye, though there are definitely more clothes being worn than he would like. “I wouldn’t want to make it _hard_ for you.”

Jongdae has to hold back a snort of amusement at the man's word play, he has to keep his focus on the prize here. However, the officer’s eyes are glinting and his lips are upturned in an amused grin, now slightly at ease. And suddenly Jongdae can’t suppress a little snort that bubbles its way out of his throat, immediately losing control over his own bearing. The other man is too cute and it has Jongdae’s mind facepalming at how he is weak for this man. “That was… that was despicable, Officer,” he scoffs playfully, falling into his own ease.

“I think you quite enjoyed it, sweetheart,” the man is now full on grinning at him, eyes squinting through amusement and its one of the most adorable things Jongdae has ever seen. You see, he’s slapping himself internally for being like this but honestly this day has been a rollercoaster and Jongdae is a little too eager to just be at ease for a moment, unconsciously losing his all business mindset.

“I think I need a drink,” Jongdae groans playfully before pulling himself away from the intoxicating male across from him. He gestures to the seats and winks, “Take a seat, Officer, I’ll get us some drinks. On the house.”

With that, Jongdae makes his way out of the private room to flit over to where Yixing is mixing drinks. He grins wide at the man and seats himself at the bar, ordering two of the same drink Minseok ordered a week ago. He wouldn’t want to order anything he didn’t know the man liked anyways. “And make it quick, “Xing. I’m entertaining a man of the law,” he adds with a smug grin, leaning his chin on a hand.

The man pauses for a moment with an impressed look on his face before he resumes mixing the drinks. “Wow, Dae. I’m impressed. I guess I might have to hand you my crown tonight,” Yixing jokes as he pours the drinks out into two separate drinks. He chuckles and winks as he pushes the drinks over to Jongdae. “Go get him, tiger.”

“Yessir,” Jongdae responds with a smile, nodding and thanking the man for the drinks with a wide grin before slithering back over to the private rooms and entering his own. When he opens the door, Minseok is sitting on one of the cushioned seats, examining the place from his seat before looking over to the stripper with a grin.

He saunters over and hands the officer the drink before gently taking a seat on the officer’s lap. Jongdae doesn’t know what he’s planning on doing as the atmosphere appears to be much more at ease than he would like if he were planning on flirting his way into Mr. Official’s pants. Instead, he’ll revel in simply being the highlight of the attractive man's attention.

He takes a sip of the margarita, feeling the way the alcohol lingers in his mouth and throat and appreciating the liquid courage. The man beneath him barely shifts to accommodate for the extra weight before thanking Jongdae and taking a sip.

“So, Officer Kim, what brings you back here?” Jongdae questions with a grin, eyes trained on the police officer as he takes a sip of his drink. The police officer returns the man’s gaze with a chuckle.

“Isn’t that much obvious? I came back for the drinks, darling. They’re exquisite; Give my regards to the _dashing_ bartender,” Minseok grins mischievously as Jongdae pouts at the answer; it’s obviously not what he was looking for. Jongdae is not about to let Yixing steal this man away from him, not with his good looks, generosity and charming personality. The police officer chuckles and takes another sip of his margarita, giving Jongdae the side-eye with that same smug grin. “Though, present company is quite nice as well.”

Jongdae snorts and rolls his eyes, drinking the colorful alcoholic beverage in his hands. The atmosphere is easygoing and loose, and Jongdae is quite enjoying it, especially after the whole deal with the drunk dumbass. It’s a nice reprieve from the chaos of the strip club outside, but Jongdae would rather not think about such emotions and feelings. Ick those are gross and definitely not something he wants to ever think about. He’d much rather think about the money, attention or good fuck he could be getting from Officer Minseok.

“I hope my company is more than _just adequate_, Officer Kim,” Jongdae purrs, leaning into the police officer’s ear, warm breath cascading down on soft flesh. The man visibly shudders and Jongdae grins at the reaction. He pulls away after a moment, downing his drink with a soft exhale.

“It does exceed expectations,” Minseok admits, nodding slowly with an amused look in his eyes. Though the other appears to get more serious, leaning closer to Jongdae almost in a daring way, eyes sharp, “Though, I would feel much more satisfied if I knew a certain charming person’s name.”

Jongdae knows this is going into some dangerous territory for him, not wanting to get too attached to people that want him for just his body, especially people who affect so much so as this police officer does. So he throws the man a bone, but keeps his own secrecy with a grin, “They call me Dae here in the club. But you don’t even need to use my name when you keep calling me those little pet names of yours.”

Minseok chuckles and finishes off his margarita before gently placing it to the side. “Dae, huh? I like it,” he responds after a moment to mull over the name itself. The man seems satisfied with that and doesn’t push for more, always so respectful.

“Are you _flirting _with me, Officer? Or is it just warm in here?” Jongdae asks in a mock shocked tone, fanning his face with a free hand, head lolling to the side to look at the attractive officer. He grins, teasing the officer lightheartedly. It’s weird being able to go back and forth so easily with what is essentially a stranger, and a cop no less. But Jongdae avoids those thoughts and attributes this weird easygoing mood to the alcohol involved.

Minseok rolls his eyes at the show but is obviously not averse to this position if those lips that are curled upwards have anything to say about it. “I don’t know, sweetheart. _You_ were the one to start the flirting after all.”

A playful police officer. Of course Jongdae has to accidentally snatch the man that is leagues out of his league who manages to check all of his boxes. He should have left the police officer to get snatched up by someone else, fuck.

“Aren’t you observant? I’m guessing that’s how you got to be the big guy back at the department, huh,” Jongdae compliments the other teasingly with a grin. Baekhyun _did _tell him that Minseok was big sauce back at the department and thus he’ll use that information for what it’s worth.

If Minseok was ever even slightly perturbed by how much Jongdae knew about him, he never did show it. Jongdae just likes to think he likes to know who he’s dealing with, especially if it’s a police officer. Of course, it’s only business and Jongdae only wants the man for his money and his looks, nothing else, not at all. It’s not that he’s gay, he just sometimes thinks guys are cute, particularly Minseok and-

“I think it might be a combination of that and sucking a few dicks here and there,” the police officer says with what seems to be the straightest face Jongdae has ever seen the man wear. His jaw drops in utter shock at the obscene words that leave the man’s mouth. Great, now Jongdae has to deal with images of Officer Kim on his knees, sucking some lucky motherfucker off, feline eyes and all. _Fuck_, and what an image that is.

But Jongdae’s thoughts are interrupted with the prettiest laugh he’s ever heard. What the _fuck_. He stares blankly at the police officer, still trying to contemplate what was just uttered to him.

“You should’ve seen your face-!” the man laughs softly, eyes playful and Jongdae is shaken up in a world he is completely lost in. “I would never suck anyone’s dick for a job, you have to have more faith in me than _that_, Dae. Jesus-“

The fit of laughter that wracks Minseok’s body is oddly adorable and it has Jongdae slapping himself over and over internally at how the fuck he got in this situation in the first place. He refuses to acknowledge the heat he feels on his face and huffs, crossing his arms. “I just thought whoever was on the receiving end of that blowjob must’ve been extremely lucky. But no, you led me on to believe all my fanfic fantasies were actually being lived out. _Bad cop_.”

Jongdae shakes his head in mock disappointment, quickly trying to cover up his little slip up and loss of understanding _what the fuck_ just happened. Today is just not Jongdae’s day. Today was supposed to be his day to seduce the hot police officer known as Kim Minseok but here he is, joking around and just… getting along with this playful, police officer. He must be losing his edge if the heat in his cheeks tells him anything, this isn’t supposed to happen. There are supposed to be clothes on the floor and the smell of sex permeating the room, but that is obviously not happening.

“Fanfics, huh? You a writer perchance?” the police officer jokes back to the stripper, seemingly moving on from Jongdae’s little daze just moments before. Jongdae huffs, a little frustrated at himself.

“No, I just indulge in badly written fiction composed by hormonal teenagers to fill in the painful lack of men in uniform in my life,” he returns the joke, sulking playfully but still feeding into this semi-playful semi-laid-back flirting… thing they have going on here. To be honest with himself, Jongdae has no idea why the fuck he thought it was a good idea to sit down with the police officer and just... talk. God damnit he has a reputation to maintain. Let’s just get to the fucking already, Jesus.

“Painful lack of men in uniform in your life? Sounds like a real awful struggle…” Minseok trails off with a chuckle. This playful banter is fun, a little intense since Jongdae is half-naked but he’s somehow pleased with the fact that the conversation is not as sexual as it could be and the fact that Minseok is obscenely respectful as _always_. Minseok grins playfully. Oh no. “Is there any way I could do some… community service and help you with this critical absence of yours? It is my job after all.”

“Aren’t you kind?” Jongdae almost coos at the man, placing a hand on the officer’s bicep and squeezing gently. Those muscles are still there, woof. One day he’ll see them. One day. “Keep up the good work officer, you’re doing quite well already.”

Minseok chuckles and tips an imaginary hat to the stripper on his lap. What a goof. Jongdae loves it and hates it simultaneously. “Anything for an attractive and valuable member of society.”

“Careful, officer, you’re flirting again,” Jongdae warns with a grin, squeezing the officer’s arms once more. He hates how well they get along, but he’s also way too content with this at the same time. He might as well enjoy it while he can.

“Why, I apologize, dear sir,” Minseok returns with mock regret, eyes conveying just how fun this little exchange is. It seems Jongdae is not the only one enjoying himself. Some part of Jongdae's subconscious hopes that he can aid Minseok in making all of his job-induced stress dissipate. There’s no other rational reason for this _police officer_ would come to the strip club. That’s why all the other off duty cops come anyways. “But it seems I can’t help myself. You’re just so _good_.”

Jongdae almost shudders at Minseok's very subtle drop of tone, eyes darkening for a moment. He hums lowly. With the two times he’s been in the presence of Minseok, he has only ever felt appreciated and special, which is a complete turnaround from the majority of his clients. He appreciates it, he appreciates Minseok making sure that he is respected and regarded with satisfaction. The man is too indulgent for his and Jongdae's own good and he’s way too attractive for Jongdae’s sanity.

The stripper already knows where this is going to go: he’ll get attached to the police officer, Minseok will realize how undesirable Jongdae actually is and ditch him for someone who will be what Minseok_ actually_ wants. But that’s fine, that’s okay. Jongdae chose this life, and he’ll force himself to be content with it. No need to change if this path is good enough. It’s fine, really. The money’s good, the fucking is good too.

“Dae… you good?” a concerned voice shakes him from his thoughts. His focus shifts to Minseok who is now peering at him, brows furrowed with the slightest hint of worry, playful attitude pushed aside for some concern that Jongdae loves to hate. It seems Jongdae was a little too stuck up in his thoughts. Ugh, why did he have to give this infuriating man his (nick)name?

“Yes, yes, I’m good,” he responds rather quickly with a nod, hastily throwing the man a grin to show, _hey I’m not mentally freaking out, don’t worry about me! _Jongdae laughs nervously and pats the man’s biceps, still grinning. The man doesn’t look convinced and Jongdae feels tense for a moment, shifting in the police officer’s lap to get a better look at those feline eyes and those oh-so-desirable lips he hasn’t gotten to taste yet. There is a pause in the conversation where Minseok stares at the stripper for a moment before looking him up and down.

“You sure?” Minseok asks to confirm after a moment, concern evident in his eyes and tone of voice and it has Jongdae irritated as to why this man has to be so caring and respectful of the stripper. God damn, Jongdae’s just a stripper, he’s not supposed to be treated with such care.

Jongdae huffs silently to himself, knowing that the police officer won’t ease up until he’s reassured that the stripper is okay. “Yea, it’s just been a rough day,” he finally responds with a little more honesty than he had intended, mentally slapping himself for the slip up. He refuses to let the alcohol drag him down into the dark tendrils of his emo tendencies (as Yixing calls it), especially not in the presence of the flawless police officer.

Minseok’s concern is comforting and has Jongdae’s stomach feeling weird at the thought of the other man caring about him in a way that other clients do not. It’s only a moment before he mentally scoffs at his own naiveté; of course the police officer doesn’t care about _him_, he’s just doing his job in protecting society, it’s not _real_ concern. The man just wants his ass and to do his job. And that has Jongdae tasting bitterness in his mouth, lips curling downwards on their own volition.

“You should probably go home then, Dae,” Minseok says, eyeing the grimace that made its way onto the stripper’s face involuntarily. The police officer sits up just barely, shifting the man sitting atop him before seemingly checking over Jongdae but not in the way the stripper would’ve liked. “It’s okay to miss some work-“ the man pauses before continuing almost with renewed vigor and Jongdae has to keep himself from being touched by the concern that the other is showing for just some stripper. “I can pay for what you miss, it is _me_ after all taking up your time right now.”

What the fuck. Minseok is apologizing for basically wasting Jongdae’s time and he’ll have none of it. “No, no, you, my _good sir_,” he pauses, trying to get back into the mindset he needs to in order to continue his flirty advances on the unfairly attractive cop beneath him before continuing on. “You earned some free time with me; your _reward_, of course. For saving me, like the good, hardworking man you are.”

Minseok raises a delicious eyebrow at the stripper before chuckling amusedly. The man rubs Jongdae’s hips gently before responding, “Alright… But I’m still going to leave you a good tip for this wonderful time we’ve had. Besides, you deserve some rest and to treat yourself, Dae.”

The sincerity in the man’s voice almost makes Jongdae shudder, heart fluttering at how this man is taking money out of his own wallet so that Jongdae can get some rest and treat himself, instead of paying for sexual favors. _Ugh._

“Ah, you’re an angel, Officer,” Jongdae purrs softly, hands resting leisurely on Minseok’s shoulders. “I guess I’ll have to take tonight off, _on your orders_, Officer Kim.”

“Good,” the man states firmly with a satisfied smile. Jongdae slaps himself internally once again before sliding off of the man’s lap (reluctantly of course).

He grins coyly at the police officer as he adjusts himself, Minseok digging through a pocket for his wallet. Jongdae fixes the harness clinging to his skin as he watches Minseok count a few bills out before he stands. The police officer returns the coy grin with one of his own, taking a few steps so that he stands before the stripper. Jongdae pauses his own ministrations to watch curiously as the police officer’s grin turns a little embarrassed. Minseok smiles abashedly at the stripper before raising the hand with the money to gently slip it into the other’s harness, bills rubbing against skin and fingers brushing against flesh. The police officer pulls away and the moment is over as soon as it began, looking a little more bashful than Jongdae’s ever seen him.

_Cute_.

Minseok’s eyes widen just barely in surprise and Jongdae curses himself to hell and back. The stripper tries to play it off and places a hand over the man’s chest. “Thank you, sweetheart,” he coos instead, leaning close teasingly. Minseok appears almost taken aback at the advance, cheeks a light pink, or is that just the lights?

“A-Ah…” Jongdae revels in causing the police officer to stutter, Minseok running a hand through his own hair before returning his gaze to Jongdae. “Anytime, darling.”

The stripper grins to himself and pulls away, not after planting a flirty kiss to the police officer’s cheek. With Minseok’s embarrassed state, Jongdae has regained his own control, ignoring the part of his mind that is cooing at the police officer’s cuteness. All he wants is to fuck the police officer or to be fucked by the police officer, why must this be so difficult? Minseok’s far too respectful for this shit.

The police officer appears to take a moment to regain his own bearing before standing up a little straighter. “I, ah… I'm sure you’ll be wanting some time to recuperate,” the police officer begins, adjusting his suit once more. Attractive motherfucker. “I hope that is enough to compensate you for the time we’ve spent.”

Jongdae chuckles, pushing aside his irritation at Minseok’s underlying apology behind the payment. “It is more than satisfactory, Officer. Please, you’ve worked so hard today,” the stripper purrs softly, pulling away from the other, hips swaying subtly as he walks towards the door to the club. “You’ve already done so much for this poor, stripping nobody.”

That was a little more self-deprecating that Jongdae had intended but he pushes on, knowing (or rather hoping) it’s the alcohol. “Don’t worry,” Jongdae says in a slightly less flirty tone so that the police officer knows he’s serious. “I’ll take the night off, Minseok.”

And with that, Minseok looks satisfied with the answer, nodding. “Alright, Dae,” he affirms, moving towards the door after Jongdae. “I’ll be back, to make sure you’re keeping good care of yourself.”

The man sends a flirty wink to the stripper, a grin tugging at his lips. Jongdae chuckles at the gesture and opens the door for the officer. “Soon enough, I’ll have my own personal police officer,” he jokes playfully, eyes roaming Minseok's figure hungrily. One day.

Said police officer’s grin widens as he steps out. “Don’t be a stranger, Dae.”

“_Never_.”

<>

“So…,” Yixing grins. “You finally got your police officer, huh?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes playfully from where he’s sitting leisurely on the empty stage. The club is empty as the two clean up along with a few others. They always have a nice conversation at the end of their shifts anyways, it helps them reflect on their catches, or the dumbasses they deal with anyways.

“I _wish_,” Jongdae groans, watching as Yixing sweeps the stage. “Stupid drunk guy got in my way before I got to Officer Kim-"

“So that was one of yours?” Yixing asks, pausing his sweeping to peer down at Jongdae still seated on the elevated stage.

Jongdae nods with a little disgruntled huff, remembering the idiotic fucker that messed up the stripper’s entire day. “Yea, I think Minnie got too caught up in his cop mindset to want to fuck.”

Yixing raises an eyebrow at the stripper when he speaks before shaking his head, an amused expression tugging at his features. The stripper ignores his friend’s amusement. “Which fucking _sucks_,” Jongdae grumbles. “I just want some police officer _dick_.”

The Chinese man releases a laugh at his friend’s choice of words, walking over to the pole on the center stage to clean it off. “Really desperate for it, huh?” Yixing chuckles, shooting Jongdae an intrigued look.

“_No_,” Jongdae shoots back with a rather accusatory tone. He takes a moment to adjust his tone before continuing. “C’mon ‘Xing, you would feel the same if someone like _him_ walked in.”

The bartender grins widely and turns to Jongdae, eyes glinting in a way that unsettles the stripper. “Well…,” Yixing trails off, smug aura radiating from his grin. “He did come over to speak with me. And, I have to admit, a _fine_ catch indeed.”

Jongdae narrows his eyes at the bartender before he hauls himself to his feet, padding over to where Yixing is cleaning the pole. The stripper remembers Minseok calling ‘the bartender’ charming, and Jongdae was sure the police officer was joking to mess with him. Yixing’s smug aura dissipates as the bartender rolls his eyes. Yixing would stay true to stripper’s honor, like the good friend he is. Unsolicited relief calms Jongdae’s restless nerves.

“He just asked me to make sure you took the rest of the night easy,” Yixing chuckles, crossing his arms, the pole now clean. The bartender huffs a bit in playful exasperation. “You _really_ found yourself a keeper, Dae.”

Jongdae grins, proud that his catch didn’t give another his attention. But then his hyperactive brain actually processes the information just bestowed upon him by Yixing. The police officer asked for Yixing to make sure he rested? The man must’ve really thought Jongdae was distressed or at least affected by the drunk man incident. Jongdae rolls his eyes dismissively, avoiding Yixing’s inquisitive gaze.

“Really? He asked that of you?” Jongdae scoffs, mentally shoving away any solace he may have felt having heard that from Yixing. “That means he’s just _that_ closer to filling my paychecks regularly.”

A grin spreads itself across his face at the idea, leaning forward facing Yixing. Said man shakes his head almost disbelievingly. “You have that sugar daddy of yours, don’t you? You don’t have to be so focused on the cash, yknow Dae. Enjoy the attention.”

The stripper shakes his head offhandedly, examining the cleaned pole as Yixing moves to return the cleaning supplies where they belong. He dismisses the mere thought that he isn’t enjoying his job as he should be. Of course he is enjoying this job, it’s everything he likes and enjoys in life. “I do _enjoy_ myself, ‘Xing. That’s why I’m here after all.”

Yixing stares at Jongdae for a moment before shaking himself from whatever stupor the man was stuck in. “Of _course_, Dae,” the man says with a tone that has Jongdae nowhere near inclined to believe him. The bartender shakes his head once more before finishing up cleaning his station.

It is only a few minutes of Jongdae and Yixing cleaning and sweeping, keeping a pleasant conversation until they can return home in the dead of night, bodies heavy with the weight of dreariness.

Jongdae is soon at the door of his shared apartment, unlocking the door and trudging in. He feels beat, the events of the day coming to rest on his tired shoulders. He huffs, squinting into his pitch-black apartment at the bright ass television screen shining in the dark.

“You’re finally back,” Baekhyun calls out, the screaming of animated video game characters echoing in the otherwise silent apartment. Jongdae laughs wearily as he shuts the door behind him, kicking his shoes off haphazardly.

“Yea, long day at work,” he grumbles lazily and throws himself onto the couch, barely missing his flatmate who yelps in surprise.

Baekhyun shifts his position on the couch, his silhouette visible against the glaring brightness of the screen. “Yea? You sound deceased, bro.”

Jongdae manages out a huff of a laugh as he stretches out on the couch. “I just want to get laid-“

“You get laid every day!” Baekhyun practically screeches in response, aggressively turning to the stripper after defeating another enemy in his video game. The stripper jolts in surprise, unable to finish nodding off into a shallow slumber. “I’m Mister Blue Balls compared to _you_.”

Jongdae whines loudly at the verbal assault. “I don’t get laid _every day_,” he protests, feet pushing against Baekhyun who is angrily attacking enemies on the television once more. Jongdae whines again, tone turning a bit defensive before he shoots back, “_Besides_, I just want this one guy to fuck. Those other regular fuckers are _nasty_.”

The late night must really be tugging at the last tendrils of both flatmates’ sanity, the two loudly complaining at each other without care for their neighboring apartments.

“_One_ guy?” Baekhyun suddenly asks, an intrigued grin spreading itself across the man’s face, barely illuminated by the television. Jongdae’s mind is just barely conscious enough to become wary, tired eyes squinting. “You have your eyes on someone particularly hot?”

“Uh, yeah?” Jongdae answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Has Baekhyun seen Minseok? ... That’s right, he’s not supposed to know. “That’s how it goes, you know. Everyone else is kinda average and then one guy pops in and you _gotta_ have him. You wouldn’t understand-“

Baekhyun scoffs loudly, the noise accentuated as another enemy falls to the police trainee in virtual combat. “How hot are we talking?”

“Like… comparable to you and your boss,” Jongdae almost snickers to himself. If only Baekhyun knew.

“Woah, fuck, you gotta get him then,” the man immediately responds, shooting Jongdae a huge grin. The fact that Baekhyun is so hung up on Minseok makes Jongdae feeling something weird deep in his chest. But Baekhyun isn’t a stripper, he doesn’t know stripper’s honor. “You have a plan?”

“Uh…,” Jongdae begins before shutting his mouth. His brain is too tired for this, so instead he responds like it’s the obvious thing to do, “Seduce him next time he comes to the club?” What else would he do?

“_Bro_,” Baekhyun states before pausing the game and turning to the stripper, dead serious look on his face, uncharacteristic of the usually so playful and bubbly police trainee. Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s shoulders, eyes intense. “This is a serious matter. We gotta get you laid by this man. What do you know about him? What does he like?”

What the fuck. “Uh….”

Baekhyun groans and shakes Jongdae a bit. “Like, if I wanted to get laid by my boss, I’d appeal to his unhealthy addiction to coffee. What about Mr. Hot? What could you-“

“I could get him coffee,” Jongdae grins widely at the little peak into Minseok as a person as opposed to Minseok as a client. “I’m sure he’d appreciate it, he’s a very hard working citizen, trying his best for society-“

Baekhyun makes a face, releasing the stripper. “I don’t know what the fuck that means, but if it works, it works, I guess. Hardworking citizen, hah!” The police trainee releases a short laugh at the description.

“He almost beat up a drunk dude for me,” Jongdae protests immediately, crossing his arms in mock argument. Minseok _is_ a hardworking and contributing member of society, Baekhyun just doesn’t know it. “It would be a good excuse; I make him coffee to thank him for his hard work.”

“I thought you just wanted to get laid,” Baekhyun snorts at Jongdae’s little hullabaloo before returning to the game.

“I _do_,” Jongdae groans at his own sexual frustration. His frustration has no right to be here, it’s only the second week with the infuriatingly attractive police officer.

“Then _go get laid_,” Baekhyun demands, ending the conversation and leaving Jongdae to pass out on the couch with thoughts of coffee and uniforms. And perhaps something slightly less appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the vibes music gives me when reading so i like to provide songs at the beginning to set my mood yknow. also OBSESSION?? yeah i'm ok i swear (ok but imagine the POWER if minseok was here for obsession promotions) wipes tear
> 
> also, fat rip for me but finals are coming up soon so pray 4 me :')


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs:  
arrow - half alive  
one time - marian hill

The first thing Minseok notices when he walks into his office is the cup of coffee sitting in the center of his flawlessly clean desk. Strange, he never ordered any coffee and none of his men had gone on a coffee or doughnut run either. It is a crisp 6AM in the morning and the department is quiet save for the dull background of typing and murmuring of officers in hallways.

He seats himself at his desk and inspects the coffee, intrigued by the mysterious appearance of his favorite drink. It smells divine and there seems to be a little note attached to the bottom. To be honest with himself, Minseok has absolutely no idea who would ever leave him coffee in such a manner. His job does not leave much space or time to make friends outside of work besides the occasional meetup with his old college friends The only people he would consider friends would be those who work with him in the defense of the public or his sister, the latter of which doesn’t even wake up until at least 7AM.

A soft knock on the frame of his open door shakes him from his confusion. He lifts his head and sees Junmyeon standing in his doorway. Minseok smiles and gestures for the man to come in, placing the coffee down in the process. The younger officer comes in and is followed by none other than Baekhyun, looking rather disheveled; he probably woke up late again. Junmyeon looks tired already, but such is the human condition when working with the excitable ball of energy that is the trainee Baekhyun even at this hour of the day.

“That doesn’t look like your usual coffee, boss,” Baekhyun points out, Junmyeon rolling his eyes at the trainee’s nosiness.

“Nevermind him, boss,” Junmyeon says dismissively, the young trainee throwing the older an exaggerated offended look before rolling his eyes dramatically. “Some guy wanted us to give it to you for your, and I quote, ‘hard work and dedication to the community.’ Now I don’t know what he was on about,” Junmyeon chuckles playfully before continuing, Baekhyun’s face screwing up in genuine confusion. “But he seemed real genuine and nice, we even checked it for you, and it’s clean-“

“Y’know, if I wanted to butter you up boss, I would buy you a coffee,” Baekhyun interrupts with a grin and Minseok is suddenly weary of the man he knows to cause mischief. The trainee looks almost perplexed by having heard the description of the stranger’s actions but he still speaks with the intent to mess around with people. “Appeal to your _addiction_-“

“Baekhyun-“ Junmyeon begins, attempting to scold the younger man before Minseok interjects.

“It’s alright, Jun,” Minseok assures his assistant supervisor with a wave of his hand. It’s really too early for Baekhyun’s theatrics or anyone trying to suppress said theatrics, the latter sometimes being worse than the former. “Everyone here already feeds into my addiction so why not this man?” Minseok jokes with the younger trainee before he takes a sip of the coffee, assured that it won’t end his life in some unpleasant stomach splitting way.

He takes another sip, if it was spiked maybe it would get him out of Baekhyun’s company he thinks jokingly. The mystery cup of coffee is surprisingly good. It doesn’t taste like anything he’s bought from the local cafés and is definitely feeding into his obsession with coffee, but he won’t let Baekhyun know that.

“_Maybe_ it’s a secret admirer,” Baekhyun begins to speculate and Junmyeon sighs loudly, rubbing his temples. Minseok snickers internally at the fact that it’s his assistant’s day to deal with the excitable mess that is Baekhyun for today. Although Minseok would pity the trainee more if he was with Kyungsoo for the day. Another time perhaps.

“No, Baekhyun- let’s leave Minseok alone,” Junmyeon sighs again, exasperatedly. “Let him fuel his addiction in peace.”

Minseok nods as if the idea is impressive, gesturing to Junmyeon with a mock impressed look. “Woah, now that’s an idea,” the older man jokes, suppressing a grin at Baekhyun’s dramatic insulted face.

“You pretend to hate me, Minnie,” Baekhyun starts, placing his hands on his hips with a sassy gesture. “But you cannot resist my amazing police skills.”

Junmyeon groans and Minseok pities the man again. “Or the lack thereof. Be glad Baekhyun wasn’t there when that guy walked in with your coffee,” the assistant grumbles before dragging the whining youngest out of the room with an apology, “I’m sorry- I’ll leave you to your thrilling paperwork, boss.”

Minseok groans at the reminder of his paperwork, eyes flickering over to the stack of reports and other miscellaneous paperwork waiting to be looked at. “Thanks, I can’t wait.”

And just like that, Minseok is left alone with his mystery coffee. Perplexed by the fact that someone just left the coffee for him, for him specifically by name, he examines the coffee, looking back at the note attached. He carefully takes the note off of the coffee cup, taking another sip before reading it:

_A little thanks for the other night, Officer Kim _

The handwriting is easy to read, but isn’t anything he recognizes, though the Officer Kim at the end is definitely something he recalls a particular someone recently referred to him as. Not only does the name spark thoughts of the stripper but so does the thanks. It has to be thanks for distracting that drunken misfit a few days ago so that Dae could take the man out.

Minseok is still a little irked at not being able to arrest such a disrespectful and despicable person, the thought has him a little riled up. But, he takes a moment to take a calming breath. The little techniques he’s learned from not only being supervisor but also techniques for dealing with abhorrent nightmares sometimes come in handy in the most unexpected of situations.

He redirects his train of thought back to the stripper and the thought that the alluring, kitten-lipped man brought him this. It has his heart feeling warm at being thanked in such a way, nonetheless from someone he would like to get to know more. The stripper went out of his way to come to the station full of _police officers_ to give _him_ coffee as a surprise reward.

Minesok is a little astounded if he’s to be honest with himself. Usually he’s so good at being on his toes at all times, a questionable perk of having risen up the chain of command within the department. But something about this man keeps his usual nightmares at bay far more effectively than thoughts of literally anything else or any medication he’s taken.

He shakes his head to rid himself of those thoughts so that he can simply enjoy the coffee and the warm feeling caused either by the coffee itself or the fact that someone went out of their way to make his day, a subtle smile on his lips. It’ll be a good day today.

<>

Jongdae knew it was weird. He shouldn’t have left Minseok any coffee. The man doesn’t even know his name; they’ve only ever had a few lap dances and private sessions but nothing more than that. It was irrational and stupid and dumb of him to even assume that Minseok would be remotely okay with him dropping coffee off. Why did he even go? The confused faces of the other police officers, some he’s seen before at the club whom he assumed worked under Minseok should’ve told him something. Walking into the goddamn police station probably should’ve warned him aptly that, hey, this is kinda dumb, get your dumbass back to the club where it belongs. What the fuck.

But Jongdae had wanted to make the man's day, give him a boost of energy and something to look forward to when starting his day. He couldn’t imagine how rough being a police officer was, the only experience he has with crime is the people that have to get escorted from the bar. He can hardly imagine dealing with the worst in everyone and Minseok is so brave for being so eager to take that on. That kind of person deserves something for their work, _right_?

Ugh. Jongdae bangs his head down on Yixing’s counter. Idiot, idiot, _idiot_. These thoughts and feelings are not what he needs right now. He feels like a giddy teenager and he hates it. His line of work has no need for thoughts like these. Fuck Baekhyun for inspiring such a _stupid_ idea.

Jongdae came to visit Yixing, as he does occasionally, and finds himself seated at the man’s house bar. A drink is slid in front of him. God _bless_.

“You look like you need it, Dae,” Yixing chuckles, pushing the drink closer to the younger man. “Rough day? Let me guess, it’s about that police officer of yours.”

“_Ugh_,” Jongdae grumbles, taking a rather long drink of the margarita provided by Yixing before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand a little frustratedly. “Minnie- _Officer Kim_,” he corrects himself quickly, hoping the other doesn’t notice. Where the fuck did that nickname come from? “Is just a hardworking, upstanding citizen who just deserves a good lap dance.”

“I hear he’s hardass,” Yixing hums in thought, chin resting on his hand and a thoughtful look on his face as he watches Jongdae chug alcohol amusedly.

“He’s not a hardass-“ Jongdae immediately responds before huffing, squinting at the male who seemingly emits a smug aura. That’s suspicious… “How would you know-?”

“Baek told me,” Yixing grins widely at Jongdae’s insulted look, the latter slamming the rest of his drink back to chug its contents.

“_What_,” Jongdae deadpans, eyes burning into the bartender’s soul. Baekhyun told Yixing about Minseok too? When did this happen? What the fuck? Does that mean Yixing told Baek about him and the police officer? _Shit, fuck, shit, damnit_-

“You _live_ with him, you _know_ he only ever complains about his hot boss,” Yixing snorts, taking a seat next to Jongdae with his own drink. The stripper groans, knowing the truth to the bartender’s words. Of course Baekhyun would rant to Yixing too, they _are_ friends after all. Sometimes Jongdae hates the fact that he introduced his flatmate to his coworker, too many ways for the two to go behind his back and talk about him or spread embarrassing things about him or really anything. Not that he minds most of the time, it’s just that if they talk about _Minseok_, the police officer might experience repercussions. And the last thing he wants is for Minseok to feel the consequences to associating with him, even if it’s only been twice. He doesn’t deserve that.

“Shut up,” Jongdae grumbles defeated, unable to counter the other’s words. The bartender’s grin widens in victory before an arm is slung around Jongdae’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“It’s alright, Dae,” the man chuckles before shaking his head, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “I won’t tell Baekhyun anything if you don’t want me to-“

“God, please _don’t_,” Jongdae immediately responds, snatching Yixing’s drink before taking a long drink. But Jongdae is simultaneously relieved because it sounds like Yixing hasn’t told Baekhyun about anything. It sounds more like Yixing is better at listening than Jongdae is, which becomes useful in the most inconvenient of times. The bartender huffs playfully at the snatching of his drink before chuckling once more. He stands, releasing the stripper to go back to the bar to mix up another two drinks.

“Hey,” Yixing’s voice is much softer as Jongdae raises his head from where it originally lay on top of his arms. His eyes register another drink being slid his way; he smiles at the man’s kindness. He can always count on Yixing to make sure he’s alright. “You know I wouldn’t. Besides, then I’d have to deal with your emo ass.”

Jongdae pouts at the man’s playful tone as he sips his new drink, mind celebrating the taste of alcohol on his lips, flushing down his systems. “You love my ass, ‘Xing.”

Said man laughs softly and ruffles Jongdae’s hair affectionately. “Only because it brings the club more cash,” Yixing jokes, taking his own drink and taking a swig. Jongdae rolls his eyes and lets his shoulders relax, forcefully trying to forget this morning’s events and his previous panic about his coworker and flatmate possibly conspiring behind his back.

He feels his phone buzz and pulls the offending device out of his pocket to check it. A message from Baekhyun? He opens it, almost dreading what it may contain.

_byun baekshit_

_> dude_

_> what the fuck_

_> did u just leave coffee for mr hard ass_

_> u better respond or when u get home tonight im gonna kick ur ass_

Jongdae panics. Did Baekhyun see him drop off coffee for Minseok? There’s no way, Jongdae had secretly turned the man’s alarm off so that he could sneak in and give coffee to Baekhyun’s boss without being caught by his flatmate. He quickly types a response, lying through his teeth as he chews on his lip.

_no i didnt <_

_i just woke up <_

Good one, Dae, he congratulates himself on the response. Jongdae can feel his heart race under Baekhyun’s suspicion, an uncommon and uncomfortable feeling, Jongdae is usually so on top of his emotions, suppressing them in situations like these, but now he only feels panic and worry for Minseok’s reputation. But his victory is short lived as it isn’t even a second before his phone buzzes once more. Fucker must be on break.

_> uh???_

_> dont lie to me schlongdae _

> _u weren’t in bed when i woke up_

Jongdae panics again, downing the rest of his drink in a stress induced moment, ignoring the confused gaze of the bartender across the counter from him as he quickly types a response, restraining himself from asking why Baekhyun even checked if he was asleep.

_i went to chanyeol’s today <_

_i just woke up from <_

_u kno <_

Jongdae snorts at his intellect, proud of himself for such a response, lying to his best friend. He places his phone on the counter and takes another sip of his drink before his eyes meet Yixing’s very confused ones, trying to calm his dumb heartrate.

“So what was that whole ordeal about?” the bartender asks with an amused look before he continues, jokingly, “Baekhyun?”

Jongdae huffs, allowing his shoulders to hunch as he downs his third drink of the day. “You think it’s a joke, but I assure you it isn’t,” the stripper grumbles, glancing down at his phone as it lights up with a new message before being followed by several more.

_> okay bro_

_> a lil sus, im watchin u_

_> officer hardass got a coffee from a mystery man_

Jongdae rolls his eyes at the response but is finally able to relax, knowing that Baekhyun would have pursued the topic were he still suspicious about him. At last, he can take it easy, knowing he’s diverted Baekhyun's attention for the moment. He shoots one last text before closing his phone and, consequently, ignoring at least one source of his stress, no offense to Baekhyun.

_sounds like someone beat u to it <_

_¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯ <_

“He thinks I left coffee for Officer Kim,” Jongdae snorts, eyeing his empty glass with a contemplative eye. As if reading his mind, Yixing sighs and returns to make another drink for the stripper.

“Okay, but _did_ you?” Yixing asks, shooting Jongdae a skeptical look as he mixes a new drink. Of course Yixing would call him out on it, Jongdae could never lie to the bartender, he’s much too sweet for that.

“Uh, well I might’ve left him a coffee,” Jongdae responds in a mutter, taking the new drink once it is finished with a quiet thank you. He refuses to acknowledge his previous actions directly, refusing to meet the man’s as he continues. “But it was a thanks, for him distracting the drunk fucker, yknow-“

Yixing chuckles, interrupting Jongdae’s slightly panicked reasoning for leaving the man coffee. “So you walked into the police station and left him a coffee?”

Jongdae grimaces at how dumb his actions sound, unable to forget his actions earlier in the day despite his current efforts to forget. “… Yeah,” he responds, taking a long swig of his drink and preparing himself for the same beratement he gave himself several times before this.

“That was nice of you,” the bartender smiles at the stripper, the response surprising the latter. Jongdae looks up at the other man in confusion, fingers stressfully tapping on his own glass of alcohol. For some reason, Jongdae feels slightly reassured that his actions weren’t particularly weird; leave it up to Yixing to make him feel slightly better.

“I guess,” Jongdae responds with residual uncertainty, anxiously drinking more of his beverage in an attempt to soothe his overactive mind. “It was just a reward for protecting me like the good police officer he is,” Jongdae reasons offhandedly, waving a hand as if to dismiss that this ever happened and that it means anything more than that.

Yixing rolls his eyes and leans against the counter, making firm eye contact with the stripper. “Okay Jongdae,” the man begins, voice firm in a way that has Jongdae jittery, the stripper refusing to accept that this is any more than a way to get into the police officer’s pants.

It’s not like he wants Minseok in any other way but physically, Jongdae reassures himself and setting himself and his goals straight. The man is attractive, and the man has money, both of which Jongdae desires. The coffee is just a way to soften the man up to eventually take him as a regular to stabilize his own paycheck and get a good fuck from a devilishly attractive man, extra points because he is a man of the uniform.

“Don’t worry, ‘Xing,” Jongdae attempts to reassure the man, sounding more like he’s convincing himself. The bartender only raises an eyebrow. “It’s _only_ once and I’ll let you know once I get some officer dick.”

Yixing seemingly sighs out of disappointment, the man taking a long drink of his beverage and finishing it with a deadpan. “Uhuh,” the man responds with a disbelieving tone, eyebrow raised at the stripper.

It’s only once Jongdae assures himself.

<>

It wasn’t, in fact, just once. He finds himself sneaking into the police station at God-awful times in the morning before Minseok and Baekhyun come in to leave the man a coffee with small little notes attached. It’s become the norm for him a week in, waking up before the sun even rises to brew the police officer some coffee of his own, driving over to the department and leaving the coffee for the man. The fact that he’s been able to hide it from Baekhyun is a miracle.

He walks into the police station, eyes weary and coffee cup in hand. At this point, he’s visited the police station more times in the span of a week than he has ever passed it on the street in his entire lifetime. Not only that, he’s visited the department so many times that another officer, a receptionist named Sehun if he remembers correctly, just lets him into Minseok’s office. The man looks familiar for some reason, he’s probably been to the club a few times, tall and lanky, a resting bitch face with sharp and defined features complete contrasted with a sassy personality.

The receptionist had asked Jongdae when he first came with coffee, “You didn’t spike it or anything did you?”

As if Jongdae would tell him if he did. Nevertheless, he did have to stand there as Sehun and another officer whose name began with a J or something tested the coffee for anything suspicious or dangerous. It was in that moment Jongdae really regretted all the life decisions that had led up to that point in life, mind anxiously worrying over the possibility that Minseok or Baekhyun could just walk in on him then.

Luckily that was not the case, and now, a week in to leaving Minseok coffee, Sehun just lets him bring the coffee in, half asleep at his desk, eyes wearily watching Jongdae leave coffee.

“You must really like the boss to leave him coffee every morning at this hour,” Sehun grumbles, arms crossed and leaning against Minseok’s office’s doorway. “You work at the strip club, right?”

Jongdae freezes from where he’s placed the coffee cup perfectly on Minseok’s spotless desk. Fuck, he’s been caught.

“Uh…”

“You don’t have to respond, I _know_ you work there,” Sehun continues in a matter-of-fact tone, not allowing Jongdae to speak, which was probably for the better. Jongdae finally turns around to face the receptionist, really just wanting to go home at this point. Sehun is still leaning against the doorframe, watching Jongdae with curious eyes. “The point is, it’s good to see the boss loosening up.”

Jongdae stares at the receptionist, mind very slowly comprehending what the other just said. Minseok… loosening up? That’s exactly what Jongdae wants the man to do, exactly what he wants to do _for_ the man too. He’s suddenly filled with pride at having helped the man relax some, mind praying that it isn’t just coincidence. But Sehun continues, examining his nails before returning his gaze to the stripper. “It’s a miracle no one else thought to brighten the boss’s day with his favorite addiction.” It’s grumbled almost jealously. “So thanks for that I guess.”

“You’re welcome...?” Jongdae responds hesitantly, unsure as to how he’s supposed to answer that or of what he should say. The stripper fidgets under Sehun’s unmoving look, feeling slightly called out and vulnerable here now alone in the police station when Minseok could walk in at any time and discover him leaving coffee, though he knows the police officer already knows that the coffee is from him. He just wants to be left with his thoughts alone, no threat of Baekhyun or Minseok walking in and catching him red handed. But then again, being left with his thoughts usually only makes things worse.

“Uhuh, alright. The boss will be coming in in a few minutes,” Sehun raises an eyebrow expectantly before continuing, checking his watch before returning his gaze to the stripper. “I assume you’ll want to be out when he does arrive.”

Jongdae nods quickly. “Yes- uh… thank you,” the stripper quickly utters before scurrying out of Minseok’s office and then out of the department to his car to speed home, the whole interaction sitting weird with Jongdae. But he finally arrives home and is able to ‘relax’, mind running faster than what is probably healthy.

<>

“So, Officer Kim,” Jongdae purrs, gliding up next to said man, a hand sliding over the man’s shoulders as he presses into his side. They’ve found themselves once again in Jongdae’s private room, Minseok seated as the stripper still stands. A flirty grin is plastered to his face as he continues, “How was your coffee this morning?”

The police officer turns ever so slightly, lips curling upwards into a grin of their own. “So it was you, huh?” the man questions, though the glint in the officer’s eyes tells Jongdae that is really no surprise. “It was _delicious_, thank you for that sweetheart.”

The genuineness of the man’s response makes Jongdae’s gut warm with pride. The stripper’s grin widens in genuine delight, hands fixing Minseok’s tie despite it being perfectly centered on the officer’s person. “I never said it was _me_,” Jongdae teases, tugging the man’s tie ever so slightly before releasing him and sauntering away, hips swaying to give the man a good look at his ass on display, covered barely by lace panties.

“But it was indeed me, I made it myself,” Jongdae relents, arriving at the pole that stands before Minseok’s seat. His hands slide over the pole as he looks over his shoulder at the police officer shamelessly looking him over. “Think of it as a reward, for your _long_ nights of hard work.”

The police officer returns his gaze to Jongdae’s, an impressed look on his face. “You made it yourself?” the man repeats before nodding. “I’m impressed, it was _really_ good. Best coffee I’ve had in a long while.”

The compliment feeds Jongdae’s confidence, the stripper now beginning his pole work with basic moves, an obvious tease as he continues the conversation. “It’s not _that_ hard to make coffee,” Jongdae shoots the other a verbal tease while simultaneously grinding his hips into the pole, the conversation seemingly vanilla compared to the man’s actions. “I’m just good at guessing people’s preferences and I’m glad I got yours right.”

Minseok chuckles quietly to himself, eyes glued to Jongdae’s figure as he works on the pole, eyes slightly dark. Jongdae rejoices in being the sole highlight of the officer’s attention, seductive grin never quite leaving his features.

“It is greatly appreciated,” the officer responds, tongue barely escaping his mouth to run over his lips. Honestly, Jongdae is surprised he can focus on his pole dance and teasing the man when he is right there for the taking. He just wants to snatch the police officer and get down to the fucking. “I owe you one, I really needed it after my long and strenuous night.”

Back to the flirting, Jongdae returns his focus to his task at hand. Just like Baekhyun had encouraged him to do, _Get laid_.

“I can imagine that a diligent man such as yourself retains so much stress,” Jongdae flirts, shooting the man a look over his shoulder after pulling off a more complex move on the pole. The man whistles quietly in appreciation, further fueling Jongdae’s self-confidence. “How do you relieve such a _tremendous_ level of stress from your workload?”

The officer’s grin sharpens just barely, the sight really making Jongdae’s hormones scream in his mind. Why the fuck must he beat around the bush like this? All his other clients just get to the fucking and get it over with. But Jongdae has to admit, having someone like Minseok who can match him in pace and self-control adds to overall desire he feels for the man seated and watching him. It makes it all the more entertaining, the feeling of the air tense between the two, the mere thought of sex on the precipice of being realized but both only acting to heighten tensions. Yet Jongdae still finds himself sexually frustrated despite only meeting the man thrice now. But he can find appreciation in this moment, where there is nothing between the two, no drunken asshole ruining the mood and Jongdae’s rampant naïve emotions under strict control under his all business attitude.

“I have a few ways,” the man responds after a moment of just admiring Jongdae’s moves on the pole. Minseok’s eyebrow raises slightly, the grin still plastered on his face as he shamelessly enjoys the show and throws the occasional compliment at how good Jongdae is. “But a specific person has _really_ been helping me with my loads of stress.”

A little hint, never outright saying anything, they both beat around the bush and they’re both to blame for Jongdae’s sexual frustration. Jongdae realizes that but he is having so much fun just playing around with this police officer. He is quite enjoying it, if he admits it to himself truthfully.

“Oh really?” Jongdae purrs, pausing his ministrations on the pole and gazing over at Minseok, barely breaking a sweat in the mood lighting of the private room.

“Indeed,” the man responds surely, not making a single move. Honestly the man’s self-control is inhuman compared to Jongdae’s other regulars and the stripper appreciates it because it not only makes him feel respected, but also has him appreciating the chase that much more. Not wanting to make the chase too inherently obvious but also pursuing his prey as it is the only thing on his mind.

“But I do hope said person has the time to enjoy himself as well. A man such as himself,” he accentuates the word with a raised eyebrow. “Should really take it easy sometimes.”

Jongdae groans internally at the way his heart flutters at such words coming from the man’s mouth, again. _Go away_ his mind shouts at his heart. Instead he chuckles, finishing his pole dance and sauntering back over to Minseok. He walks behind the man, hand sliding over those muscular shoulders again. “Taking it easy isn’t quite part of my schedule, I’m afraid. But a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.”

Minseok’s eyes follow the man’s movements, and Jongdae feels the man shudder in the slightest as his fingers graze the man’s shoulders. “A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do, true,” the man agrees before he continues, turning his head to look at the stripper. “But you should try to find some time to yourself, does wonders for the soul.”

The stripper chuckles once more before slowly moving in front of Minseok to begin a slow lap dance, still maintaining the conversation.

“I'd like more time for myself, really. But I'm a social butterfly; if I'm not out there doing something, I get restless,” Jongdae explains in a low voice, lacing the sentence with truth but speaking it in such a way that he hopes the man below him only really absorbs the sultry voice, though he knows Minseok is way too perceptive. “I like working with people, yknow? And not being around people is so _boring_.”

Though, _on_ people is much more accurate. And Jongdae is not lying when he says this, a mischievous grin on his face. Working with people indeed, he thinks smugly as he rolls his hips above Minseok’s slacks, arching his back ever so slightly to accentuate the movement.

“And I can imagine that people just _love_ to be around you,” Minseok responds, definitely catching what Jongdae implies, returning the low voice with one of his own, the two of them speaking for just the two of them to hear in the air between them as Jongdae moves to the ambient music playing in the private room. “I bet they're _all over_ your very attractive self.”

Jongdae’s lips curl up into a cheeky little grin at the man’s return of his implications with the addition of a compliment. He’s glad that this is much more the private session he imagined with Minseok rather than that mess of a night he had with the second session with Minseok. This is much better and he can easily focus on the physicality of the whole ordeal. His hands squeeze the officer’s shoulders, lingering as he continues his little lap dance.

“Still flirting, huh officer?” Jongdae teases, fingers brushing against the man’s tie again. He smirks, leaning in just a bit closer to Minseok’s face, inhaling Minseok’s scent of mixed coffee with a tinge of something else. “Though, I can imagine you must have some people in your life who would love to be up against you. You're a very handsome man, _especially_ in that uniform. In my opinion, anyway.”

Minseok chuckles lowly, returning the man’s gaze with his own burning one. The man dares to life his hands to hold Jongdae’s waist, the move approved by Jongdae who allows the man to touch. Besides, why wouldn’t he allow the attractive man to do so?

“Handsome? I suppose I do have the odd druggie or drunk who points it out and offers to suck something other than their blunt to get out of the back of my patrol car,” Minseok laments playfully, fingers absentmindedly rubbing circles on Jongdae’s bare waist in a way that soothes the stripper’s unusual heartbeat. The man continues on with a wink, “And perhaps the odd gorgeous stripper mentioning it once or twice.”

“Gorgeous stripper, huh? Must be a damn lucky stripper if you think they're gorgeous,” Jongdae muses, eyes glinting as he leans back on Minseok’s lap, full weight now on the man, the lap dance forgotten as they now play a game of wit. “Well, if you're ever looking for someone who isn't a druggie or drunk to offer to do that, I know a few_ people_.”

As in Jongdae. Obviously. Jongdae shoots the man a wink, the action not as suggestive as it could be but it gets the point across.

“I might have to take you up on that offer some time,” Minseok responds with a thoughtful look as he speaks, watching Jongdae’s movements carefully before returning the wink. “It's always nice to feel appreciated, _especially_ by said gorgeous stripper.”

“Well, you know where I am if you ever need some appreciation of _that_ kind,” Jongdae answers, voice sultry, though he doesn't expect him to actually do it, so he won’t make a fuss about it, the man is far too respectful to just come to Jongdae for a blowjob or anything really. So instead he raises a brow, a glint in his eyes, the true Jongdae fashion of flirty and playful. “Keep flirting with me like that and I'll start thinking you _want_ something from me, officer.”

“Maybe I _do _want something, darling.”

Now this is where things get interesting. It’s beginning to get slightly more heated in the room, both Jongdae and Minseok wrapped up in their own world, heated gazes only glued to one another.

“Well, what do you want, hmm? I'm rather good at providing, so hit me with it,” comes the purr from Jongdae. Confident and forward, he's hoping to try to reel the police officer in a bit more. It's all part of his fun, really, but he's always liked messing about with the handsome men in his life, and Minseok is the epitome of that point.

“Mm what I want from you?” the police officer’s chest rumbles in thought, the feeling drawing Jongdae in deeper. “I don’t know if its wanting something from you if I want _you_.”  
  
Minseok returns the straightforwardness with a raised eyebrow. The conversation is rather forward, but Jongdae is very thoroughly enjoying how they simultaneously beat around the bush while beating the bush straight on its fucking head. The man’s tone has Jongdae suppressing a shudder.

The stripper hums, unsatisfied with the answer’s lack of specificity. He places his hands on Minseok’s chest for a moment before he withdraws, lifting himself up off of Minseok’s lap to stand. It’s all just a tease, a way to get Minseok starved for more touching, to make the first move. Then Jongdae responds, continuing the straightforward advances and not allowing Minseok to get away with such a vague answer, “Well, there must be _something _in particular on your mind about me you want. Enlighten me on that, handsome.”

“I do indeed want you. I don’t think there’s a specific part of you I want because that takes away from the whole being that is _you_ and I _want_ you,” the police officer begins, eyeing Jongdae’s standing form in a way that has Jongdae feeling the man getting antsy, the words warming the stripper’s nonexistent heart.

The stripper forces himself to almost feel disappointment at what he forces himself to believe is a half-assed answer before Minseok continues, a smug smirk breaking out on the officer’s attractive fucking face as he stands, the whole movement making Jongdae crave the man more. “For instance, what would you be if I only wanted your ass? I wouldn't get to enjoy your dick, your feline lips, your strong structured face, your eyebrows, your facial expressions. If I only wanted your dick, I wouldn't enjoy your little attitude, your alluring charms or your gorgeous eyes, now would I?”

Jongdae listens closely to Minseok’s words, and once done, he exhales, eyes widening for a second and lips parting before returning to a neutral, amused but intense look. _Fucking_ _hell_, Yixing was right: he's found himself a keeper. Minseok’s smirk only widens and Jongdae wants the man to take him right there.

“Shit, Min, you been fantasizing about me or something? But you'll be glad to know that I want you too. Not just your dick, or your ass, or anything else really - I rather like your feline eyes, too,” Jongdae responds truthfully, a little taken aback by the depth of Minseok’s answer but refusing to be caught off guard. He will maintain his control this time around and claim his favorite feline eyes. Jongdae's also allergic to emotions and he'll dissect Minseok’s personality another day. For now, he'll settle to just string this guy along, see how far this can go until Minseok gets fed up of the stripper’s ways.

The police officer ever so slightly raises an eyebrow, his eyes returning the intense look. His voice kinda dropped an octave, but his lips are curling onto a borderline smirk that has Jongdae’s body doing all sorts of things. “What kind of police officer would I be if I couldn’t see and appreciate both the small fine details and the _stunning_ big picture?”

“You'd be one of those officers that sit in cars all day eating doughnuts. which is _lame_ and uninteresting, so I'm glad you don't do that, though you'd probably still look good doing it,” Jongdae muses playfully with a mock thoughtful look, chewing on his lip. Jongdae borderline smirks but his thoughts cool down moderately at the soft laugh that leaves Minseok. Goddamn, that was precious. Precious? No, soft and gentle. Better.

“Oh god- that would be _absolutely_ terrible-“ the man snickers in a way that makes Jongdae think the man is repulsed by the idea of a doughnut eating version of Minseok.  
  
“Terrible, huh? You work out then?” Jongdae grins wide, eyes running up and down the man hungrily, tongue running over his own kitten lips. “So I was right in imagining plenty of abs and muscle underneath all that formal wear? I really hope so, it contrasts the innocence on your face _so well_.”

“I do indeed work out and it pays so nicely,” Minseok affirms with a proud grin and Jongdae is even more eager to see the man stripped of all clothing to see just what the police officer is so proud of. Jongdae’s definitely thought about and is currently thinking about Minseok naked, trying figure out if he'd have any moles or little scars or anything really. Maybe freckles? “Maybe one day you can both see and feel what I've worked so hard for.”

Jongdae takes a risk and steps closer to Minseok, wrapping a hand around his tie, twirling it with a flirty grin. They're the same height, give or take, so this angle helps with that intense eye contact. Jongdae can feel Minseok breath on his skin, eyes fluttering as he gently, ever so gently, tugs on the tie. “... one day, huh? That better be a promise, Minseok.”

The police officer holds his ground and returns the gaze, his eyes darkening, gaze intense as he responds firmly, “It _is_.”

The eye contact is never broken, expressions mostly unchanged, and Jongdae dares to lean in closer, breathe warmly down Minseok’s cheek, let his eyes flutter for a few seconds, giving the tie another light tug before murmuring lowly, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Minseok licks his lips and Jongdae can see it in the man’s eyes, he wants to do something about this extra space in between the two of them. But Jongdae can also see the man’s iron forged self-control, strengthened by years in the police service and the strains Jongdae assumes come with being in a leadership position.

“Don’t you worry, Dae. At anytime, you can take me up on it and see just how serious I am about it,” the police officer murmurs it lowly, the stripper’s name uttered with just a little bit of a rumble in his voice and words full of promise. Jongdae is feeling antsy, wanting to get to the steamy part of this whole interaction but also simultaneously enjoying this whole ordeal so much more than he probably should.

“Anytime, hmm? You sure about that...?” The hand fiddling with Minseok’s tie stops, palm instead rested flat on the man’s chest, a bit more direct and a bit more telltale of what Jongdae wants. But now he's just going to enjoy pushing his luck with this to see where he ends up, because who doesn't love a bit of adventure?

“_Anytime_.” Minseok’s answer is definite, no room for questions and his eyes reflect the same sentiment, firm and no bullshit. But the police officer doesn’t move his own limbs, eyes almost daring the other to make another move. The iron hold Minseok has over his own self-control is both excruciatingly hot as well as sexually frustrating for Jongdae who is seconds away from ripping the man’s suit from his person.

Jongdae _is going_ to win this battle of self-control. The stripper musters his strength and regroups, pulling away from where he was so close to Minseok’s lips with a flirty smirk, shoving down all of the screaming voices coming from his heart and mind to just smash his lips into Minseok’s own alluring pair.

“Good,” he sends the man an innocent smile, expression faking a satisfied look. And Jongdae can tell that Minseok is shaken up by the other pulling away, the frustrated glint that is allowed to flash briefly in the police officer’s eyes relaying that Jongdae is not the only one upset by the sudden growth of space between them.

Jongdae turns once more to face the police officer, mind recalling how the man had listed off and revealed everything of Jongdae’s that he finds attractive. He smirks, filling the silence with words, “So, Officer Kim. Fantasizing about a lucky stripper, hmm?”

“I can’t imagine me fantasizing about _you_ is much of a surprise, darling Dae,” the police officer forces a chuckle, responding immediately and crossing his arms in a way that has Jongdae’s mind screaming _power stance_ and his blue balls screaming for more. “But if you want these feline eyes staring back at you - whether that be from above or below you - as much as _I_ want the same of you, I think that says something.”

“It's not surprising, no,” Jongdae hangs on the man’s every word as he responds. The man definitely paid attention to what Jongdae said he liked about the police officer, if his allusion to feline eyes says anything. The stripper shakes his head as he speaks, eyes glinting before he continues with a question, “Are you proposing you want to see me above or below you, officer? You've got my interest, but I want to know what _exactly_ you're planning.”

Jongdae’s teasing, wanting the police officer to use those words and lay out a plan of motion in front of him, or at the very least further coax him over the edge with this. It's a long, intense game with the other that could be boiling to a close, but no matter what happens, at least Jongdae can say he had his fun.

“Well, sweetheart, I can do whatever which way you so desire if it means that I can have you,” the police officer prefaces with an amused grin before taking a step or two forward, slowly as if stalking his prey. “Both sound appealing. But if you want a full detailed plan, in my department, most end in handcuffs and someone on top of another. But if you want something more detailed, I can definitely relay that to you too.”

Promising. Jongdae prods for more. He tries to appeal to whatever little sex demons the officer has within him, any little hints or suggestions of any interests he can poke at besides just simply handcuffs, not that he’s particularly upset about that. The opposite, actually. Jongdae flexes his hands in anticipation, shifting forward a bit more with an intrigued look. “Handcuffs and someone on top of another? Sounds like a total wet dream, darling. What is the location of this little fantasy of yours, hm? And who would you rather play the villain in _your_ scenario?”

Minseok’s eyes are focused on Jongdae and Jongdae only, exactly what the latter wants. The police officer’s grin widens in just the slightest, gaze just a little intense and almost daring. Jongdae shudders, loving that he is the one drawing these things from the uptight man’s mouth, probing his darker thoughts for more.

“_My_ scenario? In front of a mirror perhaps, those visuals are always nice, bent over something sturdy like a desk or countertop, in a car maybe,” the man hums in thought, though his eyes betray the fact that these thoughts are nowhere near new to the police officer. “As for the villain? Perhaps a bad cop, or a bad suspect, maybe something not entirely authorized. Those power dynamics are always nice. but perhaps not the only thing I’m into, precious Dae.”  
  
Minseok’s eyes glint in a way that has Jongdae’s body warming. The stripper can feel the tension between them rising and the room feels much hotter that it usually does. Minseok really doesn’t go too much into detail, delving only deep enough to grab the stripper’s interest and spark something. The peek into Minseok’s fantasies has Jongdae craving to learn more, the man’s desires pulling at Jongdae’s own heartstrings. This man is full of surprises - mirrors? Desks? _Cars_? Who knew a police officer could be so sexually rowdy? Jongdae's totally living for this. He's curious now, too, real damn curious. Minseok is ... interesting, makes him feel something he hasn't felt in a while about someone and it’s an almost concerning feeling.  
  
“Bit of a kinky one, aren’t you? Cars sound nice, all tight and risky. I'm sure you'd gain a few more fans by fucking someone in the back of a car. Desks sound pretty damn fun, too,” Jongdae brings himself to respond, mind hazy with all the possible images and fantasies he could be imaging Minseok in at this very moment. Oh, he'll definitely fantasize about this at some point in the very near future. _Goddamn_. “And a bad cop? You like playing _dirty_, do you? I can picture you getting your ass handed to you by some criminal, bet you'd _love_ that.”

Jongdae really can't decide if he wants to be on top of this cop or below him. Oh, the struggles of being a switch. He'll leave that up for later, if later ever comes. He prays that it does come to pass one day.

The stripper assumes Minseok has to burn stress somehow and Jongdae is gung-ho to be the one to facilitate in that endeavor. As a stripper, relieving stress isn't so hard. You can just grind up on a few people and let their compliments and sweet nothings carry you through the night until you forget why you were even stressed because your ego's been stroked so much. Maybe that’s why Jongdae is so overly confident, years of compliments and praise.

“_Maybe _I just have an appreciation for places other than just plain ol' bed sex,” the police officer shrugs as if nonchalant but chuckles once more, but the man’s gaze is heated, and it has Jongdae’s knees feeling weak. “I _would_ enjoy that, you like picturing these things about me huh?”

“Bed sex is overrated, people need to be more adventurous, more daring. There's a certain pleasure in public sex that you just don't get in private sex. Not that _I_ would know anything about that, of course,” Jongdae responds as if defending the glamour of public sex in an official argument, grinning as the other man’s eyes betray the smallest bit of agreement. And of course, Jongdae would know nothing about it. _Of course not_. Wink.

Jongdae purposefully ignores Minseok’s question just to amp up the mood a little bit. Of course, who wouldn't enjoy thinking about Minseok like that? Though he can't decide what's more appealing, the police officer getting his ass handed to him or Jongdae letting him have his way with the stripper for an evening or two. _An evening or two._ Even in his mind, Jongdae has to have careful wording, there. Can’t be getting too attached.

“_Of course_ you wouldn’t know anything about that. Or else I might have to conduct an investigation for indecent exposure,” the man threatens with a playful grin, obviously teasing but gaze intense. Jongdae knows the man would never but the threat still stands, an insinuation of something else.

They are beating around the bush and teasing each other, slow burn definitely and Jongdae is enjoying every second his self-control is being taken to the limit. Finally, someone who seems to rile him up and match him pretty well in pace, both of them teasing each other to no end. It's a nice change of pace; it's also nice when the man across from him is returning his interests in full force.

Yet Jongdae is finding himself uncharacteristically impatient here, having met his match in pace, the both of them refusing to lose their cool and self-control to the other.

“And we wouldn't want that, would we?” Jongdae clicks his tongue in understanding, eyes glinting as he leans forward, murmuring almost in subtle challenge, “Because then you might have to handcuff me, and I don't think I'd want to _come_ quietly.”

There’s a double meaning there, if you look closely. Jongdae cracks a feline grin, bites back a chuckle. Oh, this is a lot of fun. That, and the idea of public sex never fails to make him happy. It's such a good thing that he rarely gets and it's a damn shame. Not only that, but, usually, he expects officers to be pretty vanilla, maybe enjoy handcuffing here and there but generally stay pretty basic. But Minseok is showing a lot of promise to be far greater than a boring older man who just humps and dumps. Though, Jongdae reckons he wouldn't be complaining if that were the case. Because Minseok is Minseok so automatically anything to do with bedding him just sounds so _utterly desirable_ it pisses him off.

Minseok chuckles, it's a soft but low noise. The man seems amused by the wordplay, an eyebrow raised and an amused grin plastered on his face. “Oh no, we definitely wouldn’t want that. But I think we both want you to be coming loudly, the struggle is fun to put down _forcefully_.”

The police officer continues the innuendo with a sharpened grin, feline eyes almost predatory and Jongdae's getting a bit frustrated, really, with how this man seems to make self-control just that much more difficult than before. He isn't quite sure why, either. Minseok is just ... a regular client, right? Then again, Jongdae doesn't bother leaving coffee for regular clients to enjoy before their own shifts in the morning. So maybe Minseok is special, something Jongdae would rather die than admit as of now.

The stripper takes a subtle breath, exhales slowly, calms his brain down, and his expression goes neutral again. _Easy does it, Dae_.  
  
“The struggle is part of the fun, huh? We'll just have to see about that,” Jongdae resists the urge to purr out the response, instead just stating it matter-of-factly, not giving Minseok too much to take advantage of the situation, especially not since he almost dropped his guard there. He shifts even closer to the police officer, breath warm against Minseok’s cheek as they continue their little banter session, trying his best to not show any weakness under the ever-growing tension between the two. “I will say though, a _confession_ if you will: maybe I have been committing a few acts of public indecency recently, and maybe I wanna commit a few more.”

They’re almost chest to chest again, both staring challenging into each other’s eyes, daring the other to take the leap, painfully close to one another. And Jongdae nearly loses it again when he feels Minseok’s breath against his cheek, warm and hot, and the faint tingle of lips against his warming skin. Goddammit, he's hoping the other gives in soon, because this is getting hard.

“A repeat offender, huh?” the man murmurs lowly against soft skin. “Everyone knows those get even _worse_ punishments…”

Jongdae can hear the smug grin on the man’s face as he speaks, the sound so enticing to the stripper. It’s hard to miss the heated look Minseok is sending his way, the way the man’s face expresses his desires and thoughts so beautiful, especially since they're so painfully close to each other. Within his own head, he’s grinning both smugly and victoriously. He loves seeing how affected Minseok is by him, how hard he has to pull himself back from the other. It’s pleasing, it's so damn satisfying especially when Jongdae is feeling the exact same way, hands twitching, yearning to touch and feel the man before him. Even if he gives in, he’s sure they both will appreciate it in the long run.

Normally patient and not too fussed by lack of touches because he's so used to teasing people himself, Jongdae finds himself the opposite with Minseok. with each passing second of their beat-round-the-bush sexual banter, he grows more restless, more needy for _something_ besides just words. And Minseok’s pretty face really isn't helping him out here.

“Do they now? Oh dear,” Jongdae responds in mock concern, eyes glinting in the dim light of the room. His tone is teasing, playful, lips curling into his kitten smile against Minseok’s cheek.

But Minseok makes the next move. And Jongdae feels a well-muscled arm slip around his waist and pull him into the police officer’s chest, breath hitching in surprise at the man’s bold move. Trapped against a muscled chest covered by an infuriating suit, pinned against the chest of his fantasies and Jongdae is so completely fine with this new angle, chest to chest, dangerously close to the finish line.

It's satisfying, too, watching the other slowly give in, watch those little not so subtle moves. It lets him know that he's not the only one here struggling to grip onto some means of self-control, but it also means that they're both close to the point where they wouldn't need it anymore, and that’s what Jongdae is eagerly awaiting

Jongdae finds himself even more attracted to Minseok up close, with each passing second, leaving a feeling in his gut that he just can't quite place as of now, but he dares not dwell on it, so he pushes those thoughts back. another time, perhaps, when he'd rather think with his brain and not his dick.

And suddenly Minseok is speaking directly into Jongdae’s ear.

“Are you going to turn yourself in, _dear citizen_? Or am I going to have to take matters into my own hands?” the man smirks against Jongdae’s skin before just barely scraping his teeth over the stripper’s cheek, lips brushing over soft skin, words heated and suggestive.

Minseok speaking directly into his ear with that low, sexy voice of his doesn't help either, for Jongdae has to bite back a reason because _goddamn_ that was the epitome of hot. He listens close, presses their chests closer, tilts his head to lean forward towards the older’s own ear, gently nipping at his earlobe, purring and deep voiced, a heated air to his words, “Well... I just confessed to a crime, didn't I? Shouldn't you be arresting me, _officer_?”

It's taunting, teasing, poking the bear yet again and Jongdae loves every second of it because it's making his heart speed up in his chest, the slow kick of suspense induced adrenaline making his head spin with thoughts. The sound of Minseok’s breath catching in his throat spurs Jongdae on, and he can hear the inhale the police officer takes to calm his nerves and reassure his self-control. And Jongdae is so close, close enough to smell Minseok, to feel the warmth of his skin, his hot breath, his touches and the stripper is beginning to feel a little weak in the knees, but he'll manage. He's so close - they're _so close_ \- it's just a matter of moments before one of them pounces, he's sure.

“Like I said _officer_, I don’t plan on coming quietly,” he adds with exhale of a shaky breath against the other, but he's as determined as ever, voice low and sultry, finalizing the lure to his trap as he places a hand on the man’s chest to accentuate his desire. But he wonders if Minseok will actually take the bait here or not.

He returns back to his words of double meaning, and for emphasis on his desire to be defiant, he pushes back from the police officer somewhat, trying to wiggle out of that grip around his waist with a daring, heated and all the same somewhat cheeky expression.

In all honesty, Jongdae is overjoyed with the concept of having a great time with this rather attractive officer he's found himself with, especially if he starts becoming a regular of his at work, especially if this man allows him to crash into his life and show him a good time whenever is most convenient. Ah, he's looking forward to wherever this ends up either way.

And Jongdae can feel the man’s grip on him tighten, a low rumble released from the police officer’s throat, “I'd have it no other way.”

Those words cement the future. There’s a little grin on Minseok’s face, but as soon as the officer feels Jongdae pushing back, Minseok seemingly decides that he will not have any of that playfulness. Instead, Minseok’s grip tightens even more around the stripper’s waist, pulling the male back into his chest. his other hand shooting up to grab one of the other's wrist firmly. And once again Jongdae is trapped so deliciously.

“Neither would I.” Jongdae’s lips curl back into a playful little grin, pushing himself against the older, slinging both his arms over his shoulders before once again trying to shift backwards, wiggle his way out of the firm and _damn hot_ grip Minseok has on him. He doesn't want to move, not really, but it's all part of his fun and his toying with their banter. After all, he did say he wasn't going to come quietly, so of course he'd have to resist his ‘arrest’ a bit._ Wink_.

There's no way he's pulling away now, no way he's giving up the chase when he’s so close. He can taste the sweet victory on his tongue already, he just needs to push a bit harder. Push, and with a bit of signature Dae attitude, he's sure he'll get what he wants from Minseok. That, and he knows people can get rather fond of getting rid of that attitude in their own little ways.

But this is ... odd. Not unpleasantly so, quite the opposite actually, but Jongdae can't deny how weird he feels around the other, something he can't put a name to, something distant but ever present, unfamiliar but familiar all the same. It's really damn weird, it leaves a tingling sensation in his gut, but he decides it's probably of no importance. He's a stripper, this guy probably only wants sex and nothing more from him, it's to be expected and he shouldn't think too deeply into it, as surprisingly sad as it makes him.

At best, Jongdae only ever finds himself vaguely feeling anything for anyone he decides to do this with. Vaguely attracted, vaguely interested, barely lustful for them, but just enough to give him a bit of drive to just get it over with and give himself a night to forget about a few various issues. But with Minseok? It's not vague, it's not barely, it's apparent and it's definite: an intense heat, a strong lusting, a desire. something burns inside him when the other is pressed against him, something unusual and odd, but it's something Jongdae doesn't mind feeling with Minseok. He feels urges to leave an impact here, let the other leave an impact on him, see how far he can take this and push it to his limits, but since he’s pessimistically decided the other just wants sex, he tosses those thoughts away for more private times (also known as drunk emo nights with Yixing).

But the thoughts are soon enough tossed away by Minseok’s next action: the man's not pulling, he's pushing, and Jongdae feels like he could lose himself right there and then from it. _Shit_, this officer really will be the death of him.

They're more direct now, things are heating up and Jongdae groans softly when the older officer’s lips are against his jaw and neck, mouthing, making his eyes flutter and a hand reach to grab a fistful of the back of Minseok’s blazer as he's pushed back, the man’s pure muscle mass used to its advantage. The officer’s plan seems to have worked, Jongdae doesn't resist the movement, caught up in the sheer bliss of the other forcefully pushing on him, against him, making him walk backwards, back back _back_ until he eventually feels his back hit something, stilling his movements, leaving the two of them pressed taunt against each other.

Jongdae doesn't feel as tense or as uninterested as he is with most other men he's been with. Oh no, this is intense, he's definitely interested, and his body betrays him in that regard, responsive and eager, pressed against Minseok’s own, enjoying the touches more than he should, the pressure, everything.

The moment he feels them hit something solid, Jongdae simultaneously feels Minseok grin, scraping his teeth over the other’s soft skin below his ear for a moment. The man releases a low satisfied noise deep in his throat against the stripper’s neck upon hearing Jongdae’s little groan. Jongdae bites his lip gently when he feels teeth scrape against his skin, _shit_ that was hotter than expected - Minseok is hotter than expected like this.

Jongdae knows Minseok won't mark him without permission, he knows the older of the two of them is far too respectful for that, and he appreciates it greatly. But it’s tempting to just allow him to have at it, but Jongdae will let time judge that. Perhaps if Minseok is any good, he'll allow a single mark. _Maybe_. Again, he'll let time be the judge of that. Jongdae's a stripper, he's used to a bit of lack of respect and rough handling here and there, as it's far too often people put him down as being below them. Though he knows Minseok is above that, knows he's respectful enough to view Jongdae as an equal despite what the stripper does to get by in life. But even so, Jongdae is pretty sure he wouldn't mind it if it was Minseok roughing him up a bit, but those are thoughts for another time.

Now that their motions are stilled, bodies pressed fully against one another and they’ve stopped moving, Jongdae exhales softly, nosing at Minseok’s neck to bring his face back up, press their foreheads together, eyes burning into each other’s, Jongdae’s conveying a simple message that had been leaking across this entire interaction; a want, no, _a need_, for the other.

Eyes meeting, Jongdae is almost taken aback by the intensity of the police officer’s stare, the pure heat and lust, the _need_ contained in those beautiful feline eyes. It almost takes his breath away; this entire interaction has made him restless and impatient and now they're here. They’re finally here. He maintains the eye contact, internally cursing at how damn obvious eyes make emotions; Minseok can probably see all those pent up frustratingly intense feelings as clear as day and there's nothing he can do about it besides pray to god that the both of them think it's just lust and desire and nothing more, because otherwise that's just _embarrassing_.

Minseok has him well and truly pinned against the wall and Jongdae is certainly not pulling away from this, but part of him - no, _all_ of him - doesn't want to anymore. Minseok pressed so hotly against him, their bodies together, breaths mingling with one another. It's really damn good, and it's the start of what will surely start to release some of that pent-up tension between the two of them.

But then _holy fucking shit,_ the older male is kissing him, and he responds like a damn blushing virgin for a few seconds, cheeks warming, breath hitching and butterflies twisting in his stomach. He grunts softly at himself, shakes it off and returns the kiss. No time to dwell on it, it's embarrassing, it's _just_ a damn kiss Dae.

The initial softness of the kiss is unexpected though, something he's not used to, but he's soon sliding both hands up to cup Minseok's face, pull him in closer as the kiss grows more intense, more rough and more something familiar to the stripper, something he's so down for as they move their lips in sync. Jongdae nips softly at the other’s lower lip, moving a leg to place around one of Minseok’s own, to lock them in place against the wall, seal the unspoken deal between them.

The police officer is definitely reciprocating the kiss, tilting his head into the kiss to deepen it even further and a hand moving to hold Jongdae’s thigh where it rests wrapped around his waist. It isn’t long before Minseok understands what Jongdae wants and his mouth opens ever so slightly to allow for the stripper to enter. And Jongdae loves it, loves being pinned to the wall, no space in front of or behind him, no space between him and the police officer at all, bodies pressed together. And Jongdae finally tastes Minseok, finally _tastes_ those lips, a mixture of coffee and something else, _purely Minseok_. He can hardly believe it.

Being pressed against the wall and Minseok’s muscular body is like a dream come true and Jongdae’s mind is hazy as he responds to the kiss, eagerly licking into the police officer’s mouth to be met with the other’s tongue. In his barely conscious state amongst all of _Minseok_ invading every single one of his senses, he grinds his body into the police officer’s, determine to release this frustration and tension that has built up.

He can feel Minseok’s free hand move from their hold on him to run up press against his bare stomach, cool hand pressed to warm flesh, goosebumps arising as Jongdae shudders at the touch, body heating up and longing for more, more _more._ He groans into Minseok’s mouth, the sound swallowed by the other man as Minseok’s hips push into Jongdae’s own, the leg the stripper has around the police officer’s hips opening him up to feel the other even closer and deeper.

Mind cloudy, Jongdae kisses the man rougher, the days of pent up frustration coming to the surface as he slides a hand into Minseok’s perfectly styled raven black hair, fingers curling around the strands eagerly as tongue and teeth fight a war in their mouths. Jongdae’s entire body is on fire, nerves shooting electricity as this moment finally comes to fruition, hands desperately coming to touch Minseok for more, tugging gently at soft hair, hips rolling forward into Minseok’s, basking in the moans he draws from the usually composed man.

It’s hot, _too hot_, Jongdae squirms against Minseok, hand not in the man’s hair sliding down to tug on his tie, another low moan bubbling out of his throat at the feeling of Minseok’s slack covered arousal grinding into his own-

_Knock knock_

Jongdae barely suppresses an infuriated scream as they are interrupted, Minseok pulling away abruptly with a very dazed look, lips swollen and puffy, cheeks flushed a bright red and hair disheveled. The image is _fucking gorgeous,_ and Jongdae briefly forgets what interrupted them prematurely, eyes tattooing the image on his eyelids and in his brain. _Fuck_, and the way Minseok’s eyes are hooded with lust, gaze still heated and... with a hint of anger? Frustration? _Shit_. Though, Jongdae can’t say he looks any better, tongue running over his own puffy lips to wipe up a little bit of saliva that had slipped out of his mouth. The police officer tracks the movement intensely and Jongdae shudders at the look.

_Knock knock_

Comes the interruption once again, though this time accompanied by an almost timid voice, “… Dae?”

Jongdae is going to _kill_ Jongin. The stripper sends Minseok a barely put together flirty smile, though his eyes probably betray how _pissed_ he is. The police officer returns the smile and gestures for Jongdae to answer the door, though Jongdae can tell the man is feeling exactly the same.

The stripper stalks over to the door and barely cracks it open to stick his head out to meet the fucking idiot. “What _the absolute fuck_ do you want?” Jongdae spits venomously at the young bouncer, seething and barely containing his fury.

The bouncer practically flinches at seeing the stripper so angry. But Jongdae can assume that by looking at his own rather unkept hair and swollen lips and angry attitude, Jongin can guess what the fuck he just interrupted. If not, Jongdae is actually going to whoop the man’s ass so hard the man will never be able to look at him the same again.

The stripper takes a moment to calm his anger, at least outwardly lest Minseok see him so fucking pissed or hear his voice. He lowers his voice in just the slightest, “Do you have _any fucking idea_ what you’ve just interrupted?”

“I-“ Jongin practically squeaks in terror, eyes flickering to something behind Jongdae that the stripper can only assume is Minseok. “I am _so _sorry,” the bouncer whispers terrified, eyes suddenly understanding the gravity of the situation at hand. “But- But one of your regulars is here.”

Jongdae scoffs angrily but a sudden hand on his shoulder freezes any anger he felt as his eyes flicker back to where Minseok is standing behind the door. Jongdae shoots Jongin a scary smile, “Be right with you.”

“O-Of course, hyung,” the man stutters out barely before the door is closed on him.

Jongdae turns to Minseok as the door is shut, curious as to what the man has to say. The police officer is only slightly more fixed up than when Jongdae had left him after the kiss, but still hot as ever.

“If one of your regulars is here for you, then I won’t impede any longer,” the man says with a somewhat bashful look, cheeks still dusted with a light pink that Jongdae wants to kiss away. _Disgusting_.

Jongdae feels like he wants to scream at how responsible and respectful Minseok is, body still riled up at all of the fucking teasing they went through to simply kiss. The best kiss of Jongdae’s pathetic fucking life and it’s interrupted by one of his nasty ass regulars. Jongdae is going to murder someone tonight, _god fucking dammit_.

But Jongdae refuses to let his rampant emotions that were stirred up by a single kiss control his actions in such a way, he has a reputation to defend, being a stripper and all. But he won’t forget to end Jongin’s life after this is all over.

“Of course, Minnie,” Jongdae purrs, acting as if he wasn’t just furiously threatening to end his bouncer’s life. He slides back over to Minseok, fixing the man’s uneven tie with a flirty smile. “Perhaps we may continue this at a later time?”

Jongdae asks almost hopefully, internally scorning himself for sounding almost desperate. But Minseok doesn’t bat an eyelash, a satisfied grin appearing on the man’s perfect fucking face as he nods.

“That sounds like a plan, darling Dae,” the police officer affirms definitely before smoothly tucking something into Jongdae’s admittedly tight panties. The man appears only slightly embarrassed of the move. “For you, sweetheart.”

Jongdae doesn’t even look down at whatever was inserted into his panties, eyes instead glued to the mess he’s made of Minseok. Fucking hell, he needs to stop. The stripper’s grin widens just barely before Minseok is escorting himself towards the door, Jongdae close behind.

The police officer takes a moment to readjust himself though nothing can hide that the man’s been kissed like his life depended on it and Jongdae lives for it. Minseok opens the door and is met with Jongin.

“Excuse me, sir,” Minseok says nonchalantly as if he didn’t just walk out of a stripper’s private room looking like a disheveled mess. He maneuvers out of Jongin’s way before turning to shoot Jongdae a wink. “I’ll see you around.”

And just like that the man disappears into the crowd, leaving Jongdae in a world that is vastly uninteresting when compared to the officer.

Jongdae turns to Jongin, gritting his teeth in anger. The bouncer winces at the look, avoiding all eye contact with the stripper. “I’ll let your regular know you’re getting ready for him,” Jongin mutters quickly before scurrying away to do as such.

The stripper releases a huff before closing himself back into his private room to prepare himself. His shoulders sag as he exhales heavily, pacing the room to relieve himself of some of his still pent up frustration. It’s only a moment before he looks down at whatever Minseok slipped into his panties, pulling it out. It appears to be cash and he counts it out, a little extra than the rate for the private session as always and a part of Jongdae really hopes that the man doesn’t think that Jongdae is just doing this for money. But he scoffs mentally at the thought, he only wants the man’s money and a good dick, right? There’s nothing else to look at or investigate or pick apart, it’s all physical and nothing more. _Right_?

Jongdae shakes those intrusive and rather scary thoughts away, counting the bills once more before he pauses, eyes catching on a small white piece of paper tucked within the money. Curious, he removes it and opens the folded piece of paper, eyes running over the phone number.

_Holy shit_, Minseok just gave him his number. Minseok, a _police officer_, gave him, _a stripper_, his number, his personal number too by the looks of it. Jongdae stares at the piece of paper, shocked at this sudden development. And suddenly, the phone number becomes more important to Jongdae than the money and he panics. It’s nothing, it’s really nothing, just an alternative way to contact the man, to get a more direct hold of the stripper whenever he’s feeling particularly stressed, nothing more than that.

Another knock on Jongdae’s door jolts the man out of his shock induced daze. The stripper sighs and stashes the paper away safely with his belongings for later, quickly readying himself for a night with someone far less attractive and interesting as Minseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little early and a long one but the next update will probably take much longer as finals are basically in a week and studying is a thing i should probably be doing :(


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs:  
habits - tove lo  
all that talk - mike stud
> 
> warning it gets spicy ;)

_“My darling Dae,” Minseok whispers, voice husky against Jongdae’s neck, hands roaming naked expanses of flushed skin. “All _mine_.”_

_Jongdae arches into the touch, warmth engulfing his body as he moves, desperate for more of Minseok. His fingers are tangled in the police officer’s soft head of hair, the man above him staring heatedly into his own eyes. _

_“All yours,” Jongdae responds breathlessly, voice needy in his own ears. Minseok chuckles throatily, the sound vibrating in the thick air of the bedroom as hands tease at Jongdae’s aching length. The stripper whines high in his throat, desperately needing to be touched further, be filled to the brim with Minseok, Minseok, _Minseok_. _

_His hips jerk up and the police officer clucks his tongue, hands pushing the stripper’s hips down and pinning them to the bed. “Ah ah, patience, baby,” Minseok gently chides the impatience stripper, feline eyes glinting in the haze of the room. The pet name easily soothes Jongdae in just the slightest, forcing his hips down back on the bed as he follows the man’s commands._

_“Good boy,” Minseok coos in response, fingers wrapping around Jongdae’s dick and pumping him slowly, lubing him up and preparing him for what comes next. Jongdae moans deep in his throat, body hot and sweaty and _ready, _hands buried in his favorite head of hair. The way the police officer strokes him near completion is perfect, feline eyes barely covered by raven bangs staring up at him with that fucking smirk._

_It isn’t long before Minseok climbs up Jongdae’s needy body, leaning down to press a passionate kiss to Jongdae’s lips, the latter quickly responding to the kiss with an eager noise. Below Minseok, the police officer is lining the stripper’s dick up with Minseok’s unprepped entrance. In a moment Minseok pushes down, Jongdae entering the police officer’s hot body slowly, the tightness of the other almost driving Jongdae over the edge. But, finally, Jongdae lies there with a quiet whine, fully seated inside of Minseok, the police officer’s muscles constricting around his pulsing cock. It’s perfection._

_Minseok’s breathing is heavy already, body adjusting to the intrusion, his own cock curving against his stomach, neglected and an angry red. And Minseok is gorgeous, muscular chest flushed a bright pink, hair messy and lips parted, eyes looking at Jongdae like he’s the only thing in the world that matters. _

_It isn’t long before Minseok begins to move, their static position already not enough for either of them. The police officer has his hands on Jongdae’s chest to steady himself as he grinds his hips down on Jongdae’s dick, releasing a throaty moan that has the stripper’s dick throbbing. Minseok rolls his hips and rides Jongdae’s dick like he’s a trained professional, hips grinding down in a way that has Jongdae’s cock pressing up against that special spot deep inside of him._

_And suddenly, Jongdae can no longer contain himself, knees shifting to plant his heels in the mattress before he snaps his hips up into Minseok’s with a low groan for more. The police officer chokes out a loud moan, neck arching back beautifully and Jongdae’s control snaps. His hands move to grip Minseok’s hips as he starts up a rough pace, hips thrusting up roughly into the officer’s. _

_Minseok digs his nails into Jongdae’s chest, back arching and head thrown back as Jongdae bucks his hips up into Minseok’s hot and constricting heat, the melody of their moans combined echoing in the bedroom. _

_Soon enough, the police officer’s moans begin to just barely raise in pitch and Jongdae can feel the man tensing around his own aching dick. Needing to please the man even further, he speeds up the pace, his own rhythm gradually becoming more and more erratic. His hips buck up into Minseok’s hard, the slap of skin loud in the room and the police officer releases, untouched, a loud moan of Jongdae’s name spilling from his lips and stripes of white painting the stripper’s flushed chest. The police officer rides off his high like a pro, hips jerky but still rolling down on Jongdae’s dick, clenching around the stripper, voice hoarse, “Cum for me, Jongdae.”_

_The sound of his name on Minseok’s lips in such a way pushes him over the edge and he thrusts up once, twice and three times and-_

Jongdae wakes up suddenly, body covered in sweat and feeling really gross, the sound of his alarm blaring annoyingly in his ears. He groans and quickly shuts off his alarm before falling back in bed, phone in hand. He breathes heavily, eyes closing as he recounts the events that just took place in his dream. It had felt so _real_, the feeling of Minseok clenching around him and releasing all over his chest had all felt so real, so intense, like Minseok was really there, fucking himself so beautiful on his cock.

Jongdae takes a deep breath to soothe his thoughts and calm his rapid heartrate before opening his eyes, looking at where he saved Minseok’s contact information in his phone. He stares at the information, fingers itching to text the man, but every thought in his overthinking prone mind tells him not to bother the man. Besides, it’s weird and Jongdae should probably only text the man when he’s not on shift or working, to not distract him or ruin his day. The man only gave him his number as a booty call, right?

Jongdae groans at the thoughts and tosses his phone aside to continue ignoring his own personal problems. He closes his eyes again but then they shoot open, suddenly aware of a weird wet feeling. Fuck, _no way._

The man gets out of bed hastily and looks down at his ruined boxers before his eyes flit over to his wet sheets. _Holy shit_. Did he just…. Have a wet dream about Minseok? Jesus fucking Christ, Jongdae groans in frustration at the _audacity_ of his overactive mind.

“Get your fucking shit together,” the stripper grumbles at himself as he quickly begins to change his sheets before taking a very quick shower. He needs to hurry and make Minseok his daily coffee, he can’t let some random ass wet dream slow him down and not reward the man for the unbelievable amazing kiss they had last night. The more Jongdae thinks about it, the more stupid he feels for even doing such a thing. But he’s committed to making the man a coffee, shoving those intrusive thoughts away so that he can make coffee in peace, trying to ignore the fact that he just woke up from the first wet dream he’s ever fucking had.

Not only does Jongdae take longer today to prepare Minseok’s coffee, but, as a result of that, he has to hide in the police department bathroom, waiting until Sehun gives him the all clear. He had just walked out of Minseok’s office when the receptionist informed him of Minseok’s arrival in the parking lot.

Thus, Jongdae finds himself locked in a bathroom stall, impatiently waiting for the receptionist. Somehow, he’s managed to become acquaintances with the man, the officer relaying some stories about being an officer, particularly about Minseok while Jongdae leaves the coffee. Jongdae appreciates having that small peek into Minseok’s life, but that appreciation doesn’t matter when he’s hiding in the fucking bathroom in the fucking police department, hiding from the fucking police officer he wants to fucking _fuck_.

Jongdae huffs silently, angry at himself and his body and his mind and everything about himself that led up to this moment in time. He can hear muffled talking outside of the restroom and anxiously awaits any sign of Sehun to tell him he’s clear. This was and still is a shitty idea, he scolds himself. Baekhyun would be laughing his ass off if he knew what lengths Jongdae went to get officer dick. Hell, even _Yixing_ would be laughing his ass off. Jongdae groans internally.

It takes a few minutes and Jongdae wallows in self-hatred, anxiously checking his phone (and staring longingly at Minseok’s number) before the restroom door opens and closes and footsteps echo in the semi empty room.

“Jongdae?” comes Sehun’s voice, echoing in the restroom. Said male pops his head out of the stall he’s hidden himself in, absolutely dreading his inevitable exit of the department in such a way.

“Am I good?” Jongdae asks, eyes flitting around nervously. He would probably end himself if Minseok, or _especially_ Baekhyun, caught him in the act of leaving the police supervisor coffee every morning.

The tall receptionist nods with an amused grin. “You’re good, he just left with Baekhyun on patrol.”

Jongdae feels a slight prickle of some uncomfortable emotion upon hearing that but quickly pushes it away to nod. “Ah, thank you so much,” the stripper gets out quickly before he is scurrying out of the bathroom and out of the department, his departure observed by Sehun with an entertained look on his face.

Already this day fucking _sucks_.

<>

Luckily for Jongdae, he has the day scheduled for one of his more likeable clients and regulars, a man by the name of Park Chanyeol, also unofficially known as Jongdae’s sugar daddy. Though, that’s more of a formality and joke between the two. Jongdae likes the money and attention and Chanyeol gets a break from what the stripper assumes is a stressful time as an accountant. He is kind and generous, an overall good person, with a lot of money and a good heart. But more importantly, he’s rich, indulgent and hot (but not as hot as _Minseok)_.

Yet, at this point, Jongdae finds himself needed something _physical_ to get his mind off of the past few weeks and his own stupid actions. And thus, Jongdae finds himself sitting at the strip club bar, clad in some more normal clothes than usual, a jacket draped over his shoulders and a drink in hand. It’s a lazy day as Jongdae finds himself hoping to just forget his stupidity during this past week through any means necessary, which makes it convenient that he is a stripper.

A finger prods his side and he turns to be met with the glaring smile of the goofball that is Chanyeol. “Hey there, long time no see,” the man speaks with his weirdly deep voice, a toothy grin permanently plastered on his face.

Jongdae chuckles and returns the grin, standing so that the unnaturally tall but clingy man can give him a bone crushing hug and a smooch on the cheek.

“Nice to see you too, princess,” he practically coos at the man, lips curled up in amusement. Chanyeol was always a comforting presence to Jongdae, the man way too caring for the amount of money he was probably worth.

Said man’s grin widens as he releases the stripper. He gestures to the exit. “C’mon, I’ll take you to my place, I know you prefer it to here.”

Jongdae nods eagerly, attaching himself to Chanyeol’s arm as they exit the noisy club. The stripper looks up at the taller man with a grin. “I missed your money,” he jokes playfully with a smug grin.

“I thought you liked me for _me_, not my money,” Chanyeol pouts childishly as he unlocks his rather expensive black car. Jongdae rolls his eyes in an attempt to mess with the much taller man. The grin is still evident on his features as he slides into the passenger’s side of the car, Chanyeol getting in on the driver’s side.

“Maybe,” Jongdae drawls, looking over at where Chanyeol sits as he starts the car and begins to drive to where the stripper knows the man’s penthouse is. “But I much prefer your money, _princess_.”

Chanyeol sighs exasperatedly, lips still pushed out in a big pout. “You’re still the twink here,” the man counters pathetically, shooting a playful challenging glance over at the stripper next to him before returning his eyes over to the road.

“Not true,” Jongdae responds nonchalantly, a mischievous grin tugging at kitten lips before continuing with firmness. “You know you couldn’t dom me to save your life,” he answers immediately, grin widening as a faint blush becomes barely visible in the dark of the car.

The man remains quiet, the pout still on the accountant’s features. Jongdae reaches over and pokes it, huffing through his nose, “I’m not a twink when you’re the one on the bottom, whining for me to ride you faster. Besides, you _know_ I’m not gay.”

And now it’s Chanyeol’s time to snort loudly, childish pout gone so that he can shoot Jongdae a disbelieving look that the stripper knows he cannot counter. “You? Not gay?” Chanyeol questions rhetorically, continuing before Jongdae has a chance to respond. “You? You who works at the strip club seducing women and men alike but only accepting men in your private rooms?”

“Those dominatrix types _scare_ me,” Jongdae whines immediately in his own defense, crossing his arms in playful argument. “They look like they’re going to step on my dick with their stilettos, shove a fist up my ass and tell me how much I love vagina-!”

Chanyeol very poorly stifles a laugh at Jongdae’s words, causing the latter to sulk even more. “And, for the record, I _do_ let women into my private rooms, anyone who pays enough can come in,” Jongdae explains without prompting, feeling very defensive for no reason whatsoever. “One time, one of those dominatrix types _insisted_ on the strap and called me baby boy as she nearly shoved my intestines up out of my mouth with the damn thing.”

Okay maybe too much information Jongdae. The stripper panics a bit and backtracks, speaking quickly and concluding his little outburst with a panicky smile, “But, anyways, I decided maybe vagina isn’t my thing, yknow?”

Chanyeol glances over at Jongdae, a rather incredulous look on his face. Jongdae sweats. “Uh, no need to get so defensive, Dae,” the man chuckles slightly nervously and Jongdae slaps himself internally for being such a mess, at least Chanyeol understands and the stripper has no desire to impress the accountant whatsoever.

“But that still means you’re gay. You give me _blowjobs_ for God’s sake,” the tall man exclaims exasperated before looking a little flustered at the word’s that just escaped his mouth

Jongdae rolls his eyes playfully and leans over to smooch the accountant’s cheek with a cheeky grin. “It’s called a _bro_job, you blushing virgin. Not gay if the dicks don’t touch, dickhead.”

There is a moment of silence where Chanyeol parks the car and turns to the stripper. The man has another big pout on his face, the big babie energy strong with this one. “Hey, remember the deal?” the man questions, playful glint in his eyes. “I buy you the big sports car of your dreams and-“

“And I’ll ride you so hard tonight that you'll cum so hard you'll wake up in the Wild West, _princess,_” Jongdae finishes with an amused grin.

The accountant releases an entertained noise as he exits the car, Jongdae following suit.  
“I still don’t understand why you insist on calling me that,” the man laments, leading Jongdae to the elevator. The stripper hangs off the man’s arm with a smirk.

“Because you look like a princess. and I'm clearly not a sub, I'd happily tie you down and whip you, you know,” Jongdae responds nonchalantly, rolling his eyes as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Duh, Jongdae’s not about to sub out so easily to Chanyeol of all people.

Chanyeol groans at the stripper’s bratty attitude, pressing the button to call the elevator. Jongdae grins, always enjoying being so hard to get, or really just difficult in general. Most people refuse to go along with his attitude and whenever he is allowed to go off, he’ll make life hell just to make it fun or at least the slightest bit interesting to him. Chanyeol will pay him either way so he’ll definitely be defiant. He’s getting paid for this, he gets a good fuck too if he doesn’t think too much into it. With some other clients though, he’ll just lay there and let them have their way with him, pretending to have a good time.

“You would never,” the accountant dares, stepping into the elevator with a goofy grin.

Jongdae shakes his head, keeping up the attitude with the raise of an eyebrow, “Don't tempt me princess. It's not that hard to cut a tree like you down.”

“I’ll tempt you if I want to,” Chanyeol returns and Jongdae turns to the man with a shit-eating grin.

“_Brat_.”

Chanyeol takes a moment before he crosses his arms playfully, never able to really keep a straight face in moments like these. “I’ll gag you again,” he threatens after a moment of silence that Jongdae knows was used to think of some response. “So I don’t have to hear it from you.”

“I’ll sit on your dick again,” Jongdae fires back, never giving the man anything more than a neutral or smug look, knowing the tree of a man is weak.

“I’m fine with that,” Chanyeol grins, satisfied with the answer.

Jongdae raises an eyebrow and steps out as soon as the doors open, glancing over his shoulder. “I’ve changed my mind,” he states whimsically, hips swaying as he walks up to Chanyeol’s penthouse doorway.

The stripper can hear Chanyeol sigh in frustration audibly behind him as he waits at the penthouse doors for the accountant to unlock.

“You’re _mean_ to me,” the tall man whines as he scrambles to look for his keys in his pockets. Jongdae watches amusedly, eyes glinting.

“Calm down, princess,” he taunts playfully and Chanyeol huffs, finally pulling his keys from a pocket and unlocking the penthouse doors.

“You’re not the boss of me,” Chanyeol grumbles childishly, following Jongdae into the penthouse and closing the doors behind them.

Jongdae chuckles and turns to the man after removing his shoes. “And what if I want to be, hmm?” he questions with an inquisitive look; it’s not often he gets to top any client that wants to lay with him, because they mostly just want a hole to fuck and a pretty one at that. That’s where Jongdae comes in. Jongdae’s used to being just a hole to be fucked, a pretty object to show off and use. It’s fun but sometimes Jongdae really just covers up his loneliness with an excess of alcohol and sex. But, as said before, it’s ‘_fun_’.

“You have to earn that right,” Chanyeol answers, kicking his shoes off haphazardly before continuing to the living room and plopping down on the couch, long limbs splayed everywhere.

“And how would I do that?” Jongdae pushes with a feline smirk, idly walking around the living room he knows so well.

There’s a silence where Jongdae can audibly hear the cogs turning in the man’s head before an uncertain answer is heard, “Uh… dominate me?”

Jongdae snorts at the answer, Chanyeol was never quite the eloquent type. “You make this so easy sometimes,” he snickers playfully, walking over to the accountant and plopping down on his lap. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Jongdae’s waist.

The stripper smirks and squishes the man’s cheeks and a disappointed thought hits his mind like a train; _they’re not Minseok’s cheeks._ “Bratty princess. big, tall tree princess. Lil bitch. Look at you. I want to kiss your cheeks and choke you. _Brat_.”

And Jongdae can see the obscene red of a blush plaster itself all over Chanyeol’s face. “That’s not very nice-“

“Shut up, loser,” Jongdae teases and boops the man’s nose. Despite the verbal assault, Jongdae knows the man would let him know if that’s too mean of him. Though, Jongdae definitely enjoys playing hard to get even in Chanyeol doesn’t try much or know how to for that point. “I’ll pinch you if you keep talking.”

“Make me,” Chanyeol pouts instead and Jongdae pinches his side in punishment, shooting the man a playfully disappointed look.

“Ow!” the man exclaims, jolting at the pain of the pinch before his pout deepens.

“You know when I say something, I mean it,” Jongdae rolls his eyes with an amused grin, laughing in just the slightest shifting atop Chanyeol’s lap. He chuckles and kisses the man’s cheek carelessly to make up for the attack.

“You always laugh at me,” Chanyeol continues to pout, squeezing Jongdae’s hips playfully.

“Well, if you let me help you with your boners then no one will laugh at you, except maybe me,” Jongdae responds, rolling his hips down to accentuate his point, eyebrows raised knowingly at the feeling of the man’s lap.

Chanyeol blushes once more but definitely seems interested in the movement, grip tightening on him. Jongdae smirks down at the man, eager to earn his paycheck all while basking in the attention of a handsome man like Chanyeol. Maybe this’ll actually get his mind off of a _certain someone_.

“Yeah?” the accountant asks, seemingly forgetting about Jongdae laughing at him. And Jongdae chuckles, hands slithering up to the man’s shoulders. Damn, he’s always astounded by the man’s height, it’s not fair really.

“Mhm,” Jongdae hums in confirmation before he throws the man a thoughtful look. The stripper chuckles, fingers tapping mindlessly on the man’s shoulders. “But I do recall you calling me mean…”

“Wait, no,” Chanyeol pouts and Jongdae plays along, not meeting the man’s eyes in disappointment of the child of an accountant. Really, for being so well off and in such a prestigious position especially in comparison to Jongdae, the accountant isn’t very good with his words and gives in easily to his desires. It’s not a bad trait necessarily, but Jongdae just likes the chase.

“Hmppphhhh,” Jongdae drawls indifferently with the raise of an eyebrow. +Show more

“I’m sorry,” the accountant apologizes, trying to make the stripper look at him. “I’ll make it up to you.”

That’s what Jongdae was looking for. He glances over at Chanyeol, giving him the side eye in mock curiosity, “Oh? How so?”

“However, you want. Name your price,” the man bargains with a pleading look and Jongdae knows the man would give him anything he asked for.

“Hmm.... I want a kiss.”

“Really?” Chanyeol questions, smiling like a dork. Jongdae rolls his eyes playfully, he often finds that a common occurrence with the accountant.

“Really really,” Jongdae affirms with a nod, giving the man a determined look. He gives it a moment before continuing with a playfully impatient tone, “_Well_? You gonna give me a kiss or not?”

Chanyeol grins in victory, though, in all honesty Jongdae is the real winner of the ‘argument’, and pulls him close by the waist, gently kissing the stripper. Jongdae hums contently at the action, pressing closer and returning the kiss lightly, wrapping his arms around the accountant’s neck.

It’s a well-worn practice and they’ve both done this several times enough to know how to satisfy each other, though Jongdae often finds himself bored, enjoying really just the attention and the money and nothing else. Yes, Chanyeol is a good man, and Jongdae appreciates it, but it’s just a friends with benefits kind of thing, and Jongdae lives for the leisure of a booty call, a _rich_ booty call at that.

Jongdae focuses on the task at hand:_ relieve sexual frustration_. He can feel Chanyeol smiling into the kiss, deepening it slightly and the stripper helps to do so, parting his lips and pressing closer. The accountant moves his hands to Jongdae’s ass, squeezing as he slips his tongue past parted lips into Jongdae’s awaiting mouth.

Jongdae hums happily against Chanyeol’s lips at the feeling of hands on his ass, running his tongue along the others, tangling a hand in his hair and tugging lightly to get his message across. Bur Chanyeol slowly breaks the kiss, moving to kiss along Jongdae’s jaw, mumbling, “Am I forgiven, or do you want more?”

Jongdae tilts his head a little, to give Chanyeol more access to his jaw and humming in suspenseful thought before responding slowly, “Mm... Can I forgive you _and_ have more?”

“That can be arranged,” the giant smiles, kissing down the column of Jongdae’s neck, feathery touches making the stripper shiver in just the slightest. Of course, it’s all just foreplay and Jongdae _really_ just wants to get some dick right now. “What else would you like, Dae?”

“I dunno really,” Jongdae hums in mock indecision, keeping his neck angled to the side so that the accountant can continue pressing kisses along his skin. He just wants to forget everything, and dick has a good chance of helping him accomplish that for a night. “I'm up for anything so long as I get your _dick_ in the end.”

“You could ride me,” Chanyeol suggests, large hands squeezing Jongdae’s ass again before he continues, leaving a little nip on Jongdae’s exposed collarbone. “Or I could prove to you I’m _actually_ dominant and not a brat.”

“Mm, I don't believe you could do that; you're the biggest brat I know,” Jongdae snickers quietly, pushing his hips down and grinding into the accountant’s lap to try and get things moving_. Cmon Chanyeol_, he’s getting impatient now.

“Hope you like being bound up, Dae, because I’m about to prove you wrong!” Chanyeol exclaims with a confident grin, grip tight on the man’s hips.

Jongdae rolls his eyes at the man’s outburst, eyes narrowing in challenge as he responds coolly in hopes of riling the man up enough for action, “I _might_ enjoy that, but I doubt you could prove me wrong. Though it'll be fun to see you try.”

The accountant smirks and hauls Jongdae up, throwing the accountant over his broad shoulders. Jongdae squeaks in surprise at being lifted up, clinging to the man for his own safety. The accountant chuckles as he carries Jongdae to the master bedroom, “I have lube in the bedroom.”

“Look at you, all prepared,” Jongdae muses in amusement, hands reaching down to slap Chanyeol’s ass now that he has the opportunity. _Get a move on, you tree_.

Chanyeol yelps in surprise at the attack before shaking his head as he enters the bedroom. “I mean, how long have I been saying I was gonna top you?”

“Good point,” Jongdae relents and he can basically feel the tall man roll his eyes. Thankfully, Chanyeol hauls ass to the bedroom and lays the stripper on the bed, standing above him for no longer than a millisecond before he is crawling over Jongdae to connect their lips.

Jongdae grins, returning the deep kiss and wrapping a leg around Chanyeol’s waist to keep him close, lightly nibbling on his lower lip impatiently. The accountant parts his lips and uses one hand to support his weight while the other tugs at Jongdae’s skintight pants, longer fingers struggling with the material.

Eager to be getting _somewhere_, Jongdae groans softly, raising his hips to let his pants be wriggled off, tangling a hand in Chanyeol’s hair and getting rougher with the kiss. He pushes his tongue into the accountant’s mouth, wrestling with the taller man’s tongue to get him more riled up, impatient to get fucking, get some dick and forget his problems like the healthy coping mechanism this is.

His body isn’t as reactive as he’d like it to be, but he pushes on, kissing Chanyeol rather aggressively as his pants are removed and tossed to the side. Jongdae grins, step by step they’re getting there. His hands slide down to unbutton the accountant’s pants, quickly pushing them down and off once his fingers have accomplished their task.

The accountant grins against kitten lips before breaking the kiss, moving instead to kiss along Jongdae’s neck. The stripper groans softly and tilts his head to let Chanyeol further kiss down and along his neck, working on trying to push the accountant’s shirt over his head with a little huff. His body is irritated, and his mind is impatient, hands tugging at clothes without care for the owner.

Chanyeol chuckles and pulls the offending shirt off for the impatient stripper, eyes glinting in amusement. “Impatient today, huh?” The man tugs at Jongdae’s shirt, raising an eyebrow, “Your turn.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes playfully, tugging his own shirt off and tossing it aside, hands reaching up to pinch Chanyeol’s now exposed nipples, drawing an unimpressive squeak from the man. He narrows his eyes and takes a pointed glance down at the accountant’s rather obvious tent in his boxers. “And you’re not?”

“Shhhh, don’t you try to be a tease, mister,” the accountant retorts, cheeks reddening slightly at the other’s actions before he begins to kiss down Jongdae’s chest, lips trailing down soft skin as he slowly taking off the stripper’s pants as he does so.

“Or what?” Jongdae challenges with a grin, arching into the kisses and tangling a hand in Chanyeol’s hair and tugging at it with annoyance. He grinds his hips up to make his point, grunting, “What you gonna do 'bout it?”

The accountant groans lowly, unable to contain the noise at the stripper’s movements. Chanyeol glances up at Jongdae, eyes slightly heated as he grinds back down against the stripper. “I’ll tie you up, of course,” Chanyeol responds before gently biting at a spot on Jongdae’s collarbone, looking at him innocently.

A soft little noise escapes Jongdae’s throat at the bite before he huffs, moving a hand down to grab Chanyeol’s ass in retaliation, eyes narrowed. Now he’s gonna have to cover that up, _ugh_. He responds with a disbelieving tone, “Yeah right, just hurry it up a bit, mister.”

The accountant gasps at the stripper's grope before glaring at the offender. “That was strike one. Two more and you are being bound,” the accountant warns, eyes narrowed in a way that doesn’t have Jongdae feeling intimidated whatsoever. In fact, Jongdae feels in control of this whole interaction and he is determined to get the dicking he wants and needs to forget everything for the night.

The accountant leans over to the bedside nightstand and opens a drawer to pull a bottle of lube out. “Spread for me, you troublemaker,” Chanyeol orders as he pops the lube open and spreads some on his long fingers.

“Oooh? A strike system?” Jongdae questions with semi-curiosity with a laugh. But he does as he’s told and spreads his legs apart for Chanyeol. “Who knew a sapling could be so kinky? Come on then, big guy.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and Jongdae grins smugly before a finger is pushed suddenly into his depths, a gasp tugged from his throat at the sudden intrusion and cold feeling of the lube on his warmest parts. The stripper unconsciously spreads his legs further to accommodate for the feeling, body torn between the freezing cold of the lube itself and the feeling of finally being filled somewhat.

The accountant chuckles, “I’m gonna stop responding if you keep calling me a sapling.”

“Mmm...,” Jongdae hums deep in the back of his throat, already rolling his hips down to take more of the digit within his depths. _It's not enough_. “I don't want that, keep talkin', you have a nice voice.”

The accountant's cheeks flush. He probably wasn’t expecting that after the verbal assault Jongdae has been nonstop firing. The stripper internally hopes the compliment subconsciously encourages the other to do more. Chanyeol slowly begins to thrust the finger deeper into Jongdae's ass, grinning at the compliment. “If all it takes for a compliment is me fucking you, I’ll do this more often.”

Jongdae bites his lip a bit, groaning softly at the movements within him. He rolls his eyes, pressing himself down against the finger with a little noise and moving his hips with Chanyeol's movements to get more. “I've changed my mind, shuddup.”

Chanyeol laughs softly and leans in to kiss Jongdae again as he pushes in a second finger. And Jongdae returns the kiss roughly, lightly moaning against the accountant’s lips and closing his eyes, letting himself get lost in the feeling for a few moments, rolling his hips with a teeny needy whimper. _God_, it feels good to have someone else touching him for once, get his mind off of things, just get physical with someone who’s not eighty-seven or not himself.

But Jongdae’s thoughts are interrupted when the accountant scissors the two digits him, a moan bubbling its way out of his throat at the feeling. Chanyeol pulls out of the kiss to move his lips to Jongdae’s ear and lets out a low whisper, “You sound so nice, Dae. Should I make you let out some more sounds?”

Jongdae sighs softly, followed by a little moan, cheeks reddening because he wasn't expecting Chanyeol to start talking dirty. The accountant rarely indulges in such dirty talk, so it’s appreciated on Jongdae’s part, mind clinging to the physical nature of the whole ordeal, hyper-focusing on the physical. He nods his head in response and covers his face with an arm, rolling his hips up a bit with a little pout and another nod. _More_, his actions scream.

Chanyeol chuckles, deep in his throat and continues to scissor his fingers within Jongdae, stretching the stripper open slowly but surely. Jongdae groans, hips rolling down on the sensation before it suddenly disappears as soon as it came. The stripper immediately narrows his eyes at Chanyeol, grip tightening on the man’s shoulders in protest.

The accountant releases a quiet laugh at the stripper’s actions, his apparent ability to talk dirty gone as soon as it came. “Needy today, aren’t you?” the taller man snickers and Jongdae has had enough.

Jongdae growls and shoves the man off of him, rolling on top with narrowed eyes. _Fine_. If he has to do it his way to get what he wants, so be it. Chanyeol gasps at the sudden movement, eyes widening at shock at the sudden change in positions. The stripper snatches the bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand and quickly rolls the condom on Chanyeol’s dick and lubes up his fingers to spread the liquid over the man’s cock, the tall man moaning in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

Jongdae chuckles low in his throat and roughly jerks at Chanyeol's flushed red cock to spread the lube over it. Having only been stretched with two digits, Jongdae knows it’ll be a stretch but fuck, _anything_ to satisfy his body’s cravings.

The stripper grins down at Chanyeol whose cheeks are flushed a bright red in embarrassment or pleasure, Jongdae doesn’t know, nor does he care. Jongdae lines the man's cock up at his semi-prepped entrance, body buzzing with anticipation and impatience. Large hands rest on Jongdae’s hips, holding him steady as he slowly lowers himself on Chanyeol's cock, the stretch burning so wonderfully, the feeling of being full so, so _good_.

Jongdae releases a moan, head rolling back gently as he seats himself in Chanyeol's lap, the latter groaning and grip tightening on the stripper's hips. Jongdae's mind is swimming, finally _finally _being full of something other than his own fingers or his own dildo at home, body heated, frustration ever present.

It is only a moment before Jongdae's body screams for more, his own cock an angry red, hands resting on Chanyeol's chest for support. And, with that, Jongdae rolls his hips down into Chanyeol's, slowly at first, chewing on his bottom lip. The sensation is appreciated, the heat flooding his body easily overruling hiss overactive brain as his primal urges take over.

And Jongdae can feel the man below him staring at him with heated eyes and the stripper is spurred on, desperate to have some sort of release, quickly picking up his pace. He grunts and digs his nails into Chanyeol's chest to ground himself before he begins to ride the man fully, hips rolling downwards with each bounce. He lifts himself up until only the head of Chanyeol’s cock remains within him before slamming back down, hips rolling to accompany the action, drawing loud moans from the man below him and ripping groans of pleasure and frustration from his own lips.

He sets a fast and rough pace, bouncing on Chanyeol’s dick eagerly, grunts being ripped from his throat. The sound of skin slapping in the room spurs him on, mixing with the sound of their combined moans, hips pushing down desperately for more. And Jongdae’s not gentle about it, nails digging into Chanyeol’s chest, hips bouncing down roughly, determined to satisfy his ignored primal needs.

And _still_, it’s not enough. Jongdae groans both in pleasure and frustration, eyes opening barely to stare at Chanyeol, irritated. “_Harder_, Yeol,” he manages to grunt out, hips rolling down pointedly to accentuate his order, nails scratching skin.

And, fortunately for Jongdae’s sanity, the man takes a hint and bucks his hips up. Jongdae falls forward, a loud moan ripped from his lips at the sudden pressure he feels on _that_ spot deep within him. The stripper moans his satisfaction with the pace and Chanyeol begins to thrust up roughly in time with Jongdae’s bounces, the feeling of being semi-pounded _exactly_ what Jongdae has been craving.

The pace that’s set is rough and Jongdae is living for it, desperately bouncing and grinding down on Chanyeol’s dick for more, more, _more_. And, even though his body screams that _more dick_ is the answer, this dick is not enough. Jongdae groans as Chanyeol’s hips piston into his own, the slide of the man’s length into his entrance pumping his veins full of pleasure.

But Jongdae can feel the man nearing his release, the way his hips stutter and the man’s sounds of pleasure increase in volume and pitch as he’s heard oh so many times. And that means that Jongdae needs to speed up his own climax, feeling much farther from it than he would like and knowing that the man below him would make a huge deal out of it if he doesn’t reach his release.

Chanyeol groans gutturally beneath him, nails digging into Jongdae’s hips as he shoves upwards, the force of the action driving the stripper forward with each thrust. Luckily, Chanyeol takes the initiative and a large hand is suddenly tugging at Jongdae’s neglected cock, hips torn between thrusting upwards into Chanyeol’s fist or grinding downwards on the dick buried within him. Practice, however, has Jongdae able to do both.

It is a fast and desperate pace that the two of them have fallen into, Jongdae’s hips grinding down in rhythm with Chanyeol’s thrusts. And Jongdae can feel the knot in his stomach tightening, movements getting hastier as he feels the near of his climax. Head thrown back, Jongdae moans aloud and desperately chases after the release and pleasure he’s been craving.

_Cum for me, Jongdae._

The words from his wet dream suddenly echo in Jongdae’s head, the image of Minseok wrapping his pretty hands around the stripper’s cock and stroking him to perfection now imprinted in his mind, tattooed on the back of his eyelids. And suddenly, Minseok replaces Chanyeol, the hand around his cock is now Minseok’s hand, the dick lodged deep inside of him is now Minseok’s dick and _ugh_ the thought of that is too much, _so much_, exactly what Jongdae wants and it’s almost embarrassing how fast Jongdae comes to the precipice of his climax at the mere _thought_ of Minseok pounding his ass as such.

It takes everything Jongdae has to bite down hard on his lip and moan out any sound other than Minseok’s name when he releases, white stripes painting Chanyeol’s stomach and arm as his hips jerk forward into the accountant’s fist. Back arched and head thrown back in pleasure, his hips continue to ride the accountant into his climax, riding off his own high and grinding Chanyeol into his own. The taller man’s hips thrust up once, twice, thrice and then he releases, filling the condom and a loud moan of Jongdae’s name fills the air.

Jongdae releases a soft moan at the feeling, hips weakly grinding down against Chanyeol’s in an attempt to help the man through his high, the pressure against his prostrate egging at his mind and body for another round. But, despite Jongdae’s high stamina, the stripper feels like he just needs to sleep, internally grateful that Chanyeol released his cock so that he isn’t tugged back to hardness. The thought of another round tires him, the feeling of not quite being satisfied lingering in the back of his mind.

His body feels fuzzy as Chanyeol’s hips, as well as his own, slowly come to a stop, chests heaving for air, the sound of their breathy exhales the only sound in the penthouse. Jongdae finally brings himself to open his eyes and take a look down at Chanyeol below him, slowly catching his breath. The accountant looks satisfied in every sense of the word: hair messy, cheeks flushed gently (as per the usual), eyes half-lidded and gazing up at Jongdae’s own sweaty body.

As soon as Chanyeol notices the stripper’s gaze, he grins, a fucked-out expression plastered on his face. Jongdae gathers himself to shoot the man a grin of his own, loosening his grip on the man so that his nails aren’t digging into flesh. He runs his fingers over the red crescents imprinted in soft skin in half-assed nonverbal apology before leaning down to snuggle into Chanyeol’s chest.

But Jongdae is refused any refuge from his thoughts as the accountant chuckles and gently removes his softening dick from the other’s depths. The feeling has Jongdae sighing very quietly but still allowing Chanyeol to do as he will. He can hear the accountant roll up and tie the soiled condom off before throwing it away, feeling the way the bed shifts as the man lazily pulls himself off of the bed.

Jongdae lays on the bed, yawning and trying to melt into the bed so that he doesn’t have to exist anymore. Usually, him and Chanyeol exchange some playful words after a session but Jongdae would really just like to not exist anymore, feeling irritated at how his body buzzes in disappointment. And the silence is heavy, slightly uncomfortable but Jongdae tries to ignore it. Thankfully, he can (hopefully) hide said frustration behind a fucked-out façade, eyes half lidded as he watches Chanyeol waddle back from the trashcan.

It is only moments before Jongdae is wrapped in long arms and pulled into the accountant’s chest, cuddling in the afterglow of sex. Yet, an awkward silence falls upon the two as Jongdae closes his eyes.

“You seem stressed,” Chanyeol states after a while like it’s obvious, brows furrowed as he breaks the silence tentatively.

The sentence distresses Jongdae, cuing the resurgence of thoughts with regards everything he’s done in the past week especially in consideration of the police officer that has never truly left his mind since he’s met him. Jongdae huffs, waving a hand dismissively and snuggling into the accountant’s warm chest, trying to hide from the man’s gaze, “It’s fine, just a rough week is all.”

The accountant looks unconvinced but keeps the stripper close, humming softly. “You… you kinda seemed… mad,” the man mutters quietly, a little awkwardly and definitely with an embarrassed blush. Jongdae can feel the way the accountant’s lackluster muscles twitch in the awkward moment that follows.

And Jongdae really hates that he’s found himself in such a conversation in such an inconvenient time. He hates every moment of this conversation, hates talking about himself like this, hates this _feeling_. He needs to get out of this conversation and fast, no need to endanger a good source of money and a good fuck, even if it still leaves him frustrated.

“I _was_ into it,” Jongdae returns, really trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice. He’s not _truly_ annoyed with Chanyeol, but rather just sexually frustrated and slightly disgruntled that the accountant could not satisfy said frustration. Of course, that’s not Chanyeol’s fault and Jongdae really doesn’t mean to take it out on the kind man, but Jongdae is just really incapable of dealing with emotions or feelings. He hates this, this awkwardness, this confrontation of his feelings or displayed feelings, this weird uncomfortable feeling, _everything_. “I’ve just had a rough week is all. Don’t worry about it, Chan.”

The last sentence is not said with confidence but rather a more indifferent tone and Jongdae cringes internally at how ungenuine he must sound. It’s not his fault he’s unable to deal with feelings, he’s a stripper and all he really has to do is shove them down and repress them to really get the good money.

And Jongdae can tell that the accountant isn’t necessarily soothed by his lacking response, but the stripper knows Chanyeol is too nice to ask, though he may linger on it in his mind. But he’ll get over it, Jongdae assures himself, they’ve had a conversation or two where Chanyeol, being the worried angel he is, approached Jongdae, the emotion suppressing machine of a stripper sex lord he is, about things the accountant was worried about with the actuation of their relationship. This conversation is, on the surface, no different than those previous conversations. But, to Jongdae, the topic of this specific conversation is too close to things he’d rather not think about, things he pushes down to be able to enjoy his choice in lifestyle and not overthink everything. Yet, Jongdae refuses to admit the resurgence of his overthinking about _everything_, really.

“Alright, Dae,” comes the hesitant response, deep voice laced with unanswered concern. But the accountant keeps Jongdae close and the physicality of the movement is the only thing Jongdae clings to in order to keep himself together and grounded in this moment.

Jongdae hums in response, nodding ever so slightly in an attempt to reassure the man while nuzzling closer, eyes shutting. There is an awkward silence, but it fades as Jongdae slowly drifts off to sleep, thoughts a mess.

<>

Jongdae wakes up in Chanyeol’s bed, naked and alone as per the usual. The taller man is never around when the stripper wakes up; he always has to return to work by time Jongdae wakes up late the next day and it’s a little lonesome but Jongdae refuses to face those feelings like the pessimist he is. It doesn’t matter anyways; it’d probably be super awkward in the mornings anyways.

Though, one thing that _isn’t_ normal is the morning wood curving into his stomach, body seemingly still unsatisfied with the previous night. He curls into the blankets with a low tired groan, shutting his eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep. Just as he’s begun to nod off, a stray thought hits him like a semi.

_Coffee._

Fuck fuck fuck, Jongdae panics, launching himself out of the fancy bed and looking around frantically. It’s way too late to make coffee and drive it over to the police department, Minseok and Baekhyun would definitely be there and see him. Shit, the police officer probably thinks he forgot about his coffee. Jongdae curses at himself, pissed that he would forget such an important thing in his schedule.

He pauses, eyes landing on his phone charging on Chanyeol’s nightstand. _Fuck it_, he thinks impulsively and snatches it. Jongdae quickly unlocks his phone and opens a message with Minseok, typing quickly:

_minnie <3_

_good morning, officer kim ~ <_

_unfortunately, i will be unable to deliver your normal coffee <_

_i hope you can forgive me, sir _ _😔_ _ <_

Jongdae stares at his messages and suddenly feels stupid. Fuck, he not only double texted, but _triple texted_. You fucking idiot, he scolds himself, now he’s going to think you’re desperate. Idiot, motherfucker, Jongdae curses to himself before launching his phone on the bed, not wanting to look at his stupidity any longer.

He falls back onto the bed and groans loudly at his idiocy, rubbing his tired eyes. He is only able to forget for half a second until his brain brings up the little emoji he sent Minseok and he internally screams at his dumbassery. Damn you fucker, he screams at himself silently, writhing on the blankets dramatically as his self-hatred comes back in full force, embarrassment flooding his body at not only the text messages but also the sensitivity of his dick on the sheets.

He shoots his phone a glare as it buzzes in response. He tells himself he won’t answer it and ends up staring at the phone for 0.1 of a second before sighing in defeat and snatching the offending device. He checks Minseok’s message with more enthusiasm than he would admit:

_> ah sweetheart, how will i ever get through this rough morning without my delicious coffee?_

Jongdae prays the man doesn’t notice his little slip up and grins at the message, nervous energy still ticking inside of him. But he is over the top happy with the fact that the police officer is still entertaining his antics, and even responds playfully to the stripper despite being inconvenienced in such a way. Jongdae knows how much coffee means to the feline eyed man.

_i can make it up to you, officer <_

_if you give me the chance _ _😏_ _ <_

Jongdae honestly hates himself at this point, unable to stop himself from sending double texts and the occasional emoji to the man to accentuate his point. He groans and rubs his eyes. But there is a part of him that knows the police officer will definitely take him up on the offer, and that part of him is giddy for what it may imply in the future. Nevertheless, he sweats when his phone buzzes. What the fuck Jongdae, stop acting like a giddy little schoolgirl with a crush, he scolds himself, trying to hype himself up to return his gaze to his phone. But, of course, he cannot hold out against his need to see what Minseok responded.

_> oh really now?_

_> and how do you plan to do that?_

Jongdae tries not to overthink at this point, eyes lingering on the double text. It doesn’t mean anything, he’s just being dumb, him and Baekhyun double text all the time and they’re just friends. Minseok means nothing by it, probably just trying to set the mood and be suspenseful like the attractive motherfucker likes to be (to Jongdae’s delight). The stripper shakes himself from such irrelevant thoughts and gets into business mode.

_in whatever way you desire, minnie ~ <_

Jongdae responds eagerly, now flopped down on the bed and staring at his phone in anticipation for a text from the police officer. He feels giddy at this new development in their relationship – their _strictly business_ relationship, Jongdae corrects himself. Finally, the man has his number, knows how to reach him at any time of day, can communicate with Jongdae in whatever way he sees fit. And Jongdae is full of anticipation at what that might mean, how this may develop whatever they have going – which is obviously a service worker-client relationship, nothing more.

_> and when should i plan on this happening?_

_> i need to be prepared for such an event_

Jongdae grins at the response and curls into the sheets in glee, fingers quickly typing a response after thinking about his schedule for the week. It’s only Monday and Jongdae has the whole week to plan this out and have Minseok waiting and wallowing in anticipation and sexual frustration (that Jongdae hopes the man harbors). Friday works, his shift is done early and there is also the weekend if they decide they need more… rounds so that Jongdae can make the absence of coffee up to the coffee-addicted, attractive police officer.

_if you come to club this friday at 11, i can fit you in <_

_i’ll have something very special planned out for you <_

What Jongdae texts back satisfies the stripper, the man grinning at the double meaning and the implications of such a thing. God, he prays this actually goes his way and that he can actually get the man out of his suit and see what lies underneath.

But soon enough, Jongdae has to put the phone down and actually take a shower, still feeling icky from the events of last night with Chanyeol, though he knows that if he checks his bank account, he’ll feel slightly better. The stripper sighs and pads over to the fancy oversized restroom that is connected to Chanyeol’s master bedroom, always so impressive, so much money. The stripper turns the water on as hot as possible before getting in once the water is warm enough for his liking.

He remains under the water, letting it cascade over him and just taking a moment to reflect. He feels semi unsatisfied with last night’s sex and it lingers within him, his sexual frustration never truly going away, that weird feeling deep in his gut evermore. But then he recalls his dream the other night, feline eyes appearing in his mind and whispering all sorts of dirty things in his ear. He shivers and opens his eyes to be met with the disappointing emptiness of the shower, steam rising from the shower itself.

He huffs and lets the shower continue to wet his hair, mind recalling the events of his dream in clear recollection, body warming not just a result of the hot water. He can almost feel Minseok’s fingers on him, nails gently scraping over his skin, teeth teasing soft flesh, goosebumps, heavy breaths, sex, aroma, erotic. Jongdae can feel his body reacting to the mere images and hates it, blood flowing southwards to rejuvenate his morning wood. Fuck it.

Jongdae slips a hand down to wrap around his hardening dick, chewing on his lip. This is _so_ _wrong_, his mind screams for some reason as his fingers slowly tease at his length just the way he knows how. He’s jacked off before, though he usually doesn’t need to with the number of dickheads that want their dick head inside of Jongdae’s ass. But this is weird, this has to be weird, his mind screams but his body speaks over his mind, this is right, Minseok is right, Minseok is hot, _get officer dick._

_“… but if you want these feline eyes staring back at you - whether that be from above or below you – as much as I want the same of you, I think that says something.”_

The words from the other night echo in Jongdae’s mind, plastering images of the police officer in all sorts of scandalous positions beneath as well as above him inside his mind. _Fuck_. Those feline eyes will be the death of him, the stripper thinks bitterly at how his dick reacts to such images. He groans, resting the back of his head against the shower wall as he slowly jerks his cock, imagining the police officer below him, on his knees and slowly sucking his dick into those pretty lips of his, feline eyes glinting in satisfaction.

Jongdae can basically see it before him, fingers slowly speeding up as he moves his hand up and down his cock, body hot as he imagines the man eagerly taking in his length, humming around it, nose reaching the base of his length. The picture of imaginary Minseok is so _hot_, and Jongdae finds himself yearning for the real Minseok to replace the image, fingers speeding up as he feels the knot deep inside his abdomen tightening, breath uneven.

Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut and moans breathily into the shower, the sound echoing ever so slightly in the cavernous bathroom, craving the sounds of Minseok instead. _Ugh_ he can almost hear Minseok’s moans around his length as he strokes himself to completion. Jongdae’s hips jerk forward, thrusting up into his hand and consequently imaginary Minseok’s mouth, the police officer eagerly swallowing around the cock lodged down his throat. And Jongdae can’t take it anymore, the image of Minseok happily and easily deep-throating his cock too much, moaning the man’s name loudly as he releases, hips bucking forward. “_Minseok-_“

The stripper continues to stroke his dick to completion, riding off his high with a low groan and imagining imaginary Minseok swallowing his load eagerly, feline eyes so fucking satisfied. He jerks his cock one last time before he hunches against the shower wall, chest heaving as he catches him breath, body slowly coming down from his imaginary Minseok induced high.

He closes his eyes before he returns to the steady stream of warm water, letting it run over his body. He sighs and opens his eyes once more, refusing to acknowledge the disappointment that courses through his veins at the sight of the empty shower. He grunts before sluggishly beginning to wash his body, ignoring whatever invasive thoughts that begin running through his overactive mind.

<>

Jongdae calls Baekhyun to pick him up from Chanyeol’s place, clad in the sweats and oversized sweater he had packed for the occasion. Luckily, Jongdae’s flatmate is off for the day and can actually pick him up. Chanyeol leaves Jongdae the use of a chauffeur to drive him home but Jongdae doesn’t like depending on the man like that, besides it’s weird and Jongdae would rather not.

As soon as the stripper climbs into Baekhyun’s car, he’s met with Baekhyun’s loud voice, “Got fucked good, Dae?” the man grins stupidly, watching the stripper enter the car, eyes glinting in amusement.

Jongdae rolls his eyes and sinks into his seat, crossing his arms playfully. “Yeah,” he responds vaguely, not liking the thought that crosses his mind that implies he’s lying. “Can we go home? It’s been a rough day…”

Baekhyun snorts loudly at the man’s request as he takes off driving. Sometimes Jongdae is just perplexed at how his hotheaded and impulsive flatmate actually became a police officer. “A rough day? _Bro_, it’s noon and I’m willing to bet you just woke up.”

The stripper huffs and checks his phone as he speaks, “A rough week, _whatever_.”

His eyes land on a text from Minseok and he quickly opens it, eyes scanning over the contents of the text and ignoring Baekhyun’s inquisitive look.

_minnie <3_

_> friday at 11? i’ll be there _

_> see if you can make up for your actions ;)_

Jongdae cannot resist the grin that spreads itself across his face at the police officer’s response, mind eagerly running through a variety of scenarios that could transpire at that time. He stares at the phone, images flashing through his mind as he responds with a “_wait in anticipation, officer_”, a happy grin plastered on his face unconsciously. Finally, he can get into Minseok’s pants, finally he can see what the uptight man has hidden under that suit of his, actualize his dreams and fantasies of the hot motherfucker-

“Who ya texting?” Baekhyun asks suddenly, glancing over at Jongdae with a big grin and curious eyes before he returns to driving erratically towards their shared apartment. The man’s words jolt Jongdae from his internal celebration at finally trapped Minseok into a course of action, the stripper snapping his gaze to look over at the police trainee in confusion, “Is it that hot dude you wanted to fuck?

“None of your business,” Jongdae immediately responds, narrowing his eyes at his flatmate and shutting his phone off so that the man cannot sneak a peek at who he was texting. No way in hell would he ever tell Baekhyun that he was texting his boss in a less than appropriate way….

On second thought, leading the man away from the mere idea of Jongdae flirting with his boss sounds like a more opportune course of action, divert any remaining suspicions. He breaks out into a grin; maybe he can talk with Baekhyun about Minseok without him knowing about it _and_ get advice. Get advice? On what? Jongdae internally scoffs at his choice of wording. “Well, _maybe_ I got his number.”

“You got his number?” Baekhyun asks incredulously and Jongdae is about to respond proudly when the man scoffs. “That’s _it_?”

The stripper stares at his flatmate. What? What does he mean by _that’s it_? But Jongdae doesn’t have to push further because Baekhyun continues, “I thought you were _good_ at this. What happened to getting whatever dick you wanted whenever you wanted?”

Jongdae’s mouth opens to respond to the police officer but nothing comes out, mind rushing to try to think of a response.

“… A guy like him needs to be approached in the right way,” Jongdae explains slowly, and he’s not wrong. Minseok is a very respectful man and he seems like he would reciprocate his sexual advances if Jongdae takes it just the right way. Jongdae can’t help but recall the way the man puts the stripper's health and rest above anything. This _definitely_ requires a careful approach and to take it slowly.

Baekhyun snorts loudly and takes an aggressive right turn as he speaks, “It sounds more like you’re trying to _woo_ this man. You’re supposed to be _woohoo_-ing for some _dick_.”

Jongdae whines at the man's verbal assault, crossing his arms and speaking in his own defense, “I just want his dick and money, Baek, not his cute face. No need to make it sound like I _care_.”

“Then _why_ is it taking so long?” Baekhyun shoots back with a raised eyebrow as he parks the car at the apartment complex. Jongdae remains silent for a moment too long, fuck.

“I got his number?” Jongdae finally responds, knowing his answer is weak as fuck. He scrambles for a more appropriate answer, shooting the man what he hopes is a confident grin. “I will be his booty call in no time, Byun.”

Said man rolls his eyes playfully and ruffles Jongdae's already messy bedhead. “You let me know when that happens, Dae,” he laughs as they both exit the car, before he continues with a playful look, “But you seem awfully enamored with his ‘cute face’.”

Jongdae refuses to acknowledge how he sweat at the man’s words, scoffing loudly instead to compensate for the internal toil he felt upon hearing Baekhyun’s words. He lazily follows the police trainee to their apartment as he responds with a smug grin, “Pfft, this week he’ll be slamming my ass in bed and _ramming_ me into the headboard. Don’t be jealous, Baek.”

Said man snorts as they both enter the apartment and kick off their shoes before he turns to look at Jongdae with a grin. “I should visit you at work sometime, see for myself this man of which you speak.”

Jongdae refuses to let the man’s statement make him nervous, he’s not sweating or worrying in the moment. He’s totally not freaking out about the mere idea of his flatmate visiting as he’s giving his boss a lap dance. Instead he forces a laugh, pushing his nervousness away as he tries to soothe his worries by trying to reassure himself that Baekhyun works at night. “Hah, maybe.”

Baekhyun’s grin widens as he continues deeper into the apartment, probably to get ready for his late shift tonight. “Watch me.”

Jongdae swallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long  
finals whooped my booty but im here :') and i hope you enjoyed !  
( the next update will probably be slower too )


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs:  
body say - demi lovato  
first fuck - 6lack, jhene aiko  
love talk (eng vers) - wayv
> 
> saucy :o

It is a long few days of Jongdae waiting impatiently for the day with Minseok to come. He tries not to anticipate the coming of the day so as to allow himself to enjoy himself without worrying his ass off. Nonetheless, Jongdae worries and stresses about it, mind and body excited for the convergence of his body and the body that has been the cause of all his frustration and anxiety.

Yet, Friday eventually comes, much to Jongdae’s excitement and anticipation. He spends an extra-long time making sure that his hair and makeup are perfect, yet not _too_ much, just enough to accentuate some key features. Of course, too much makeup would probably be wiped or sweat off with what Jongdae has planned for the night.

Jongdae is giddy with excitement for his plans to finally come to fruition, but he hides it well, he likes to think, slithering throughout the strip club with confidence, racking up tips here and there. He refuses to drink too much tonight, because he’d much rather enjoy being completely conscious for the night’s activities.

He finds himself almost pacing the club floors, full of eagerness and watching the clock like a hawk. Of course, Yixing notices Jongdae’s apprehension and tries to approach him.

“Big day or something, Dae?” the bartender asks once he snags the stripper from his pacing, chuckling amusedly as if he knows something.

Jongdae narrows his eyes in suspicion but decides to entertain the bartender, a grin spreading itself across his face. “Perhaps,” he drawls playfully before ascertaining the man’s suspicions. “I may or may not be stealing your crown tonight.”

Another chuckle escapes the Chinese man’s lips at the stripper’s words. “Didn’t you say that last time?” Yixing asks with a raised eyebrow and Jongdae grumbles, disgruntled by the man’s lack of confidence in his, as Baekhyun says, _stripper powers_.

“_No_,” Jongdae shoots back immediately before Yixing shoots him a pointed look. “Well... Yea- but this time, I have a plan.”

The bartender laughs, glancing around before returning his gaze back to the stripper with a smug grin. “I would hope you do, ‘cause your man has arrived.”

The man’s words immediately shake Jongdae from whatever stupor he was caught in, inhaling sharply as he turns to locate his police officer. _His_ police officer, his mind points out and he snorts dismissively. He scans the club floor, eyes searching for his favorite suited man. It only takes a moment for Jongdae to spot Minseok clad in a suit yet again, hair slicked back and looking quite scrumptious.

The mere sight of the police officer alone has the stripper salivating. He intentionally ignores the way Yixing shoots him an amused look. Instead, Jongdae grins and slithers his way through the crowd over to where Minseok is entering.

“Hello, _officer_,” Jongdae murmurs in the man’s ear once he’s close enough, a grin tugging at his lips as he places a hand on Minseok’s shoulder. He can feel the way the man’s shoulders tense beneath his fingertips and suit, probably a defensive instinct; Jongdae _loves_ it.

“Ah, Dae,” the police officer speaks, turning just barely to look at said man, a grin making its way onto his face. Feline eyes glint. “Good to see you.”

Jongdae chuckles and begins to guide Minseok back to his private room as per the usual. “Good to see you as well, Officer Kim,” the stripper purrs as he leads the way, head barely turned to the side so that the man can hear him. “Let’s get some privacy, shall we?”

He can hear the police officer’s affirmation to his question as he opens the door to his private room, grinning as he steps aside for Minseok to walk through first. The police officer walks in with a polite, “Thank you,” before Jongdae follows suit, closing the door behind them.

The stripper turns to follow Minseok in but freezes in his steps when he is faced with feline eyes staring at him from only inches away. An interesting move; Jongdae composes himself and pulls in all the emotions screaming at him to kiss the man.

“So, Dae,” Minseok speaks with a low voice, interrupting the silence that Jongdae did not notice fall upon the two. The tension is thick enough to cut with a butter knife.

“Yes, Officer Minseok?” Jongdae smirks and interrupts the man, placing his hands on Minseok’s shoulders and slowly pushing the man backwards. The police officer allows him to do such, and Jongdae _knows_ that if Minseok did not want him to, Jongdae would not be able to push the man backwards. The stripper hums his satisfaction when he finally guides Minseok to a chair, pushes him down to sit and slides onto his lap.

Minseok chuckles deep in his throat, his hands moving immediately to Jongdae’s hips. “You missed my coffee the other day.”

“I did indeed,” comes Jongdae’s immediate answer, his own hands moving to fiddle with the officer’s tie. He grins before leaning close and murmuring into Minseok’s ear lowly, “But do not fret, sir. For I… can make it up.”

The police officer shudders visibly. “And how do you plan to do that?”

Jongdae pulls away so that their eyes can meet, and the stripper can see the heat in the police officer’s eyes, the same heat from their interrupted session a week or so ago. In the absence of speech, Minseok’s eyes darken in just the slightest and Jongdae’s gut fills with warmth.

“Let me show you,” Jongdae murmurs before he surges forward to take the police officer’s lips in his own in a searing kiss, hands gripping the man’s suit collar in fists.

The way Minseok’s breath catches in his throat only serves to fuel Jongdae’s ego and confidence before the police officer is kissing back, returning the aggression. And God, Minseok’s lips taste even better than last time, like coffee and _Minseok._ It has him pushing closer for more, head tilting to deepen the kiss, Minseok’s hands tight on his hips. A burst of arousal shoots straight through his body like electricity when he feels the other’s teeth teasing at his own lips, mouth opening to allow the man in deeper.

And deeper Minseok goes, venturing into Jongdae’s willing mouth with a pleased hum. But Jongdae wants _more_, more Minseok, _more_. He presses close to the man, pushing his nearly bare torso against the man’s suit covered chest, the material scratching so nicely against his own smooth skin. In his mouth, a war wages between Minseok’s tongue and his own for dominance, a rather messy, desperate kiss that has Jongdae’s hips rolling against slacks. A surprised groan bubbles its way out of Minseok’s throat and Jongdae’s entire body reacts to the sound, grip tightening, already tight black panties tightening further, hips pushing down for more of the sound. The sound is music to his ears and all he wants to hear is more of it, more of Minseok moaning in pleasure because of _him_.

Jongdae slides his hands up into those perfect raven locks of hair, fingers curling around the black strands and tugging very barely as Minseok explores the hot cavern of the stripper’s mouth. The man seemingly melts into the touch, chest rumbling in pleasure at the action. However, it has Jongdae feeling a bit peeved, the police officer seems to be restraining himself as he ravages Jongdae’s mouth, hands digging into his hips almost as if he’s holding himself back from ravaging the rest of the stripper.

Jongdae growls in the back of his throat, determined to make the overly respectful police officer understand what he _craves_. He grinds his hips down roughly, his tight panties allowing him to feel _all_ of Minseok, a moan involuntarily exiting his own lips at the tent in Minseok’s own slacks.

“_Fuck_,” Minseok hisses into the kiss, pulling away just barely for oxygen and leaving a strand of saliva connecting the two pairs of lips. The word causes Jongdae to shudder, proud to have drawn such an expletive from the usually so composed police officer beneath him. Jongdae’s own lungs burn so wonderfully, the air between the two heavy and tense. The two of them sit there for a moment, chests heaving for breath, hands tangled in each other’s clothing and hair, lips swollen, and eyes half lidded.

Jongdae takes the moment to asses the police officer, tongue running over his own lips. Minseok’s hair is disheveled, his lips swollen and red and his skin flushed so beautifully. The man practically seems to glow in the mood lighting of the private room.

“Fuck indeed,” Jongdae finally purrs with a smirk, hands sliding out of the man’s hair (he’ll have to return to his hair eventually, it’s so soft and _so satisfying_ to tug) to wrap around Minseok’s tie. The man’s eyes immediately snap over to Jongdae’s, having been a little hyper focused on the stripper’s lips. Jongdae can feel all of his pent-up sexual frustration edging towards the surface and it has him feeling antsy. The bulge that his hips are rubbing up against is not helping the lust induced haze taking over his mind.

Jongdae tugs the man closer by his tie, eyes glinting dangerously. He’ll get what he wants. “How about we get out of here and go somewhere more… _private_, Officer?” he murmurs, voice low and nose bumping against Minseok’s, eyes burning into the other’s. Of course, he has his own private room for a reason but, Jongdae wants this to last without interruption; besides then maybe he’ll get a glimpse into Minseok’s own life, satisfying his _dumb _curiosity to know more about the police officer.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, darling,” Minseok responds, confirming the offer with a grin, hands rubbing small circles on Jongdae’s hips. Finally, _finally_ Jongdae gets to get this man all to himself. Maybe this will satisfy his inner craving for Minseok and he can go on living his life without being tormented by images of the infuriatingly attractive and respectful man in scandalous but _delectable_ positions and situations.

Jongdae lips curl up as he gets up off of Minseok’s lap, taking a moment to look over the mess he’s made of the usually put together man, eyes lingering on the man’s slacks hungrily. Minseok chuckles as he stands, adjusting himself to be semi-presentable at the very least. Though Jongdae knows he’ll be the first to rip that façade down.

“To mine, or yours, sweetheart?” the officer asks as Jongdae leads them out of the private room, following a little closer than he would usually. Unless that is Jongdae being overly analytical at the situation he now finds himself in.

“To yours,” Jongdae answers with a grin before he leads the two back into the crowd and then towards the exit only so that he can make eye-contact with Yixing with a smug smirk, head jerking back to gesture towards his catch. The bartender’s jaw drops in shock before sending the stripper a thumbs up as they exit the building.

Once they are outside in the cold, Jongdae turns to Minseok only to be interrupted before he even begins speaking by Minseok stripping his suit jacket off. He watches in surprise as the jacket is offered to him by the police officer who slips the jacket around Jongdae’s bare shoulders. What the fuck. What a fucking _gentleman_. Jongdae wraps the jacket around himself, unsettled by how much he appreciates the move. He presses against Minseok with a grin, hiding his surprise by leaning into the man’s ear and murmuring, “Thank you, kind sir.”

The police officer chuckles and slips an arm around Jongdaae’s waist, pulling the stripper to him and keeping him close. “Of course, this way, angel,” he responds before guiding Jongdae towards his car with the arm around his waist. Jongdae’s a little disappointed that it’s not Minseok’s patrol car but perhaps that’s for another time.

But Minseok surprises him once again as he opens the passenger side for the Jongdae. The stripper, taken aback but perfectly adept at hiding that face, grins and kisses the police officer’s cheek as he slides into the car. The police officer chuckles as he closes the door and gets in on is side.

While Jongdae buckles his seat belt, he takes a moment to appreciate the police officer in the white dress shirt, material crisp and perfectly hiding the muscular body Jongdae craves to see. The man's hair is unkept, pants slightly tight, little tells about Minseok's appearance that speak to the man's previous actions and his current arousal.

The car itself is immaculate, no trash on the floor of the car, no water bottles lingering forgotten in cup holders and no dirt anywhere. It’s flawless and lends credit to the police officer’s organization. Jongdae almost doesn’t want to touch anything lest he dirty it in a way that offends Minseok. The car faintly smells of coffee and the aroma of _Minseok_, comforting the stripper lust heavy nerves. Finally, Minseok starts the car and begins to drive.

There’s faint music playing in the background and Jongdae sits there, a little antsy in his seat as all the possibilities of what will be happening flood his mind. He grins and shifts in his seat so that he can face Minseok, hand slithering over the central compartment to touch the man’s thigh. The police officer hums low in his throat at the touch, eyes glancing over at Jongdae in amusement before returning to the road, _damn that responsible cop_.

Jongdae grins, knowing he has the man to himself now, and caresses his thigh, fingers pressing into slack covered muscle. Minseok has to work out, there’s no way the man is so fucking muscled without spending time at the gym. _Ugh_, it has Jongdae lusting for a full body picture of the police officer naked. So, instead, he seeks to tease the cop with a coy grin, hand slowly sliding up the inside of Minseok’s thigh, feeling how the man tenses under his slacks.

The police officer shudders as he continues to focus on the road, only sparing Jongdae a heated but serious look. “I’m clean, Dae. Got tested before this just in case…,” Minseok murmurs softly in the ambience of the car.

_Wow_. Jongdae really did not expect that to come from the police officer’s lips. He got tested before this? But then Jongdae scolds himself internally, finding himself affectionately recalling just how respectful the police officer is. But, of course, he’s never been more appreciative, a smile tugging reflexively at his lips.

“I am as well, Min… Thank you,” he mutters in response, cheeks feeling slightly warm (and _not_ because of his arousal).

But Jongdae’s mind yells at him to regain a grip on himself and he shakes himself from his stupor, lips curling into a grin as he continues to caress the police officer’s upper thigh, fingers pressing into muscle.

“Mmm, Dae, we’re almost there,” Minseok’s chest rumbles as he takes a left turn, grip tight on the steering wheel. “No need to be impatient now…”

Impatient is an understatement. Jongdae has been craving this ever since he set eyes on the attractive police officer. The stripper huffs a little; he’s never been for allowing rules to stop him. So he continues with a smug grin, hand slipping up further to cup the tent in Minseok’s slacks, palming the man’s erection with a soft purr, “I don’t need to be patient when I _finally_ have you at my fingertips, _Officer._”

He accentuates his words with a little squeeze to Minseok’s bulge, reveling in the moan that escapes the other’s lips. Smirking at the shudder that shakes down Minseok’s spine, Jongdae continues to palm the other man until they pull up in a driveway. Minseok immediately looks over at Jongdae, eyes burning into the stripper’s soul.

“Fantasizing about me, huh, darling?” he returns the smirk with his own, feline eyes glinting dangerously in the dark. The man’s tone of voice goes straight to Jongdae’s dick. The stripper’s patience is really being tested; he’s so used to being the patient and teasing one, his clients always being desperate, disrespectful and intolerant of his attitude, but here, he’s found himself someone who matches him in pace and even challenges him.

“I guess you’ll have to find out if dream you is better than _real_ you,” Jongdae challenges shamelessly, leaning closer to the police officer daringly. And Jongdae knows he’s not the only one struggling to keep some restraint when Minseok grits his teeth, eyes determined.

“Get out,” the police officer all but orders, getting out of the car and shutting the door a little aggressively_. Oh shit_, that’s hot. Jongdae shivers to himself before getting out of the car, grinning as he follows the man up to the sweet little house that Jongdae assumes is Minseok’s. While the police officer begins unlocking the door, Jongdae slithers up behind the man, running his hands over Minseok’s dress shirt covered back, fingers pressing into impressive muscle and flesh appreciatively.

He is, however, interrupted by the police officer tugging him inside the house and pressing him against the now closed door, lips on his own in an aggressive clash of lips. He groans in surprise at the attack, hazy mind conscious enough to appreciate the show of aggression that he managed to goad out of the usually collected man kissing him.

Jongdae grunts into the kiss, regaining his bearing so that he can properly fight for dominance, tongue and teeth colliding against Minseok’s, hands sliding up to hastily begin unbuttoning that bothersome white dress shirt after loosening his tie. He can feel Minseok’s hands on his own skin, pushing off his suit coat and then finally over Jongdae’s bare chest, fingernails dragging teasingly over gooseflesh. It’s starting to become unbearably hot but Jongdae’s mind lingers on the fact that Minseok is even _hotter_. Jongdae’s fingers are working hard but perhaps a little hastily, struggling to unbutton that pesky shirt all while defending his mouth with an army of teeth and tongue.

But Jongdae’s efforts are interrupted by a rather loud and offended meow coming from below them, causing them to separate prematurely. _What the fuck_\- he looks down at their feet, eyes barely registering the calico cat that is rubbing itself over Minseok’s legs.

“Oh fuck-“ Minseok suddenly exclaims, pulling away from Jongdae in surprise. “I’m _so _sorry you had to see this Cinder,” he continues, almost panicked at the idea of his cat watching this whole situation. The police officer leans over to pet his cat and Jongdae watches, jealous of that cat getting more attention that he is but also warmed by the absolutely adorable scene unfolding before his eyes. _God_, he doesn’t need to be reminded how out of his league Minseok is.

But suddenly, the police officer is grabbing his wrist, lips near his ear, warm breath cascading over his skin as he speaks, “Follow me, darling.”

And with that, Minseok gently pulls Jongdae along through the dimly lit house, barely allowing him to look around (as if the house could compare to being anywhere near as interesting and captivating as the police officer before him). Not even a moment later, they are within Minseok’s bedroom, door securely closed behind them so as not to be interrupted again by the police officer’s absolutely adorable cat.

Jongdae now pushes Minseok against the nearest wall and assaults the man’s lips once again with an eager noise. Emboldened by their newfound actual privacy, Jongdae’s hands resume their mission, fingers unbuttoning Minseok’s white dress shirt as Minseok’s hands slither downward to palm Jongdae. The stripper moans, his neglected dick finally getting some attention from the man pinned against the wall. His hips push forward for more, grinding into the police officer’s hand so filthily, humming lowly in pleasure.

And finally, his hands finish their task, Minseok’s dress shirt finally unbuttoned and hanging off of his shoulders, exposing toned muscle and flesh for his hands to now explore. He grins into the kiss, kitten lips curling against Minseok’s lips before he pulls away from the man to admire his handiwork. Minseok rolls his shoulders, slipping the now wrinkled material off of them in the process and onto the floor. And fuck, Minseok’s body _does not_ disappoint.

Jongdae immediately moves forward to run his hands over now exposed flesh and muscle, fingernails gently dragging over skin and… is that a tattoo? _Shit._ His eyes land on a black and red rose that lies tattooed over the man’s left breast over where his heart is trapped within his chest. The stripper moves his fingers to run over the tattoo itself, the police officer shuddering at the touch, sharp feline eyes watching his every movement heatedly. That is definitely _not_ something Jongdae had imagined printed on the man's gorgeous skin and muscle. Fuck, Jongdae swears he won’t get curious about it_. Don’t, don’t_, _don’t_. Oh _God_.

Instead, his eyes flit up to Minseok’s, finding that the man’s eyes are already on his, lust swirling in those brown irises, mouth just barely parted. Jongdae grins at the man, hands running over the landscape of Minseok’s abs, down and down towards his belt. Jongdae grins, “Not bad.”

What a tease. Minseok raises an eyebrow at the man’s words, eyes narrowing in challenge. Exactly what Jongdae wants. He wants the man to show him what he’s made of, show him that police officer training in action. And he gets exactly what he wants when Minseok pushes Jongdae back and back until the back of his knees hit the bed frame and he’s sent tumbling back onto the bed with a soft grunt of surprise.

Minseok smirks down at him, taking a moment to look down at Jongdae who lies on the bed. A power stance, Jongdae is all for it, his own kitten-lipped grin spreading over his own features. He scoots to the edge of the bed, hands teasingly running over the man’s thighs and just barely ghosting over the tent in his slacks. The police officer slips a hand into Jongdae’s hair, nails gently scratching his scalp in such a way that has Jongdae’s toes curling.

They remain, a moment or two no more before Minseok pushes Jongdae’s shoulders back onto the bed and climbs atop him to press his lips back to the stripper’s. Jongdae moans into the kiss when he feels Officer Kim’s bulge press against his own, hips rolling upwards instinctually for more. Minseok takes the opportunity to slip his tongue back into Jongdae’s mouth, pressing closer as one of his hands slide down to start to tug Jongdae’s tight black underwear off. And Jongdae’s no better, body way too hot and completely unsatisfied with the amount of clothes the other still has on, hands hurriedly undoing Minseok’s belt and shoving his slacks off of his hips.

And soon enough, Minseok’s slacks and boxers are pushed off onto the floor of the room as well as Jongdae’s, leaving them naked, skin against skin and harness, bobbing erections rubbing against each other _so_ well. Minseok groans into the kiss before pulling away, eyes full of lust, half lidded and burning into Jongdae’s own dark irises. Lips swollen, they stare at one another, breath heavy between them, chests heaving.

It is only a moment before Jongdae risks a look down south and his breath catches in his throat at the sight of Minseok naked above him, cock a flushed and angry red, rutting against his own hip. Jongdae feels a jolt of arousal at the sight, the man fulfilling and exceeding every one of his expectations. He licks his lips before returning his gaze up to the man above him who seems just as affected as he is.

He smirks up at the man as he feels the police officer’s hands slide up his thighs only to be disappointed as those same hands move away from what he wants touched the most. Minseok chuckles at what must be a disgruntled look on his face before he begins to unbuckle the harness Jongdae is still wearing from his shift.

“I want to feel you, Dae. _All_ of you,” the man murmurs lowly, voice husky and eyes focused. And shit, does Minseok’s voice go straight to his dick, the words warming Jongdae’s chest. Because, _fuck,_ he wants to feel Minseok too. There’s a semi-calm moment where Minseok is undoing the harness when Jongdae can reflect in his haze of arousal that this is actually happening and five times better than any of his other clients _even with_ the absence of money.

His body is hot and reactive (for once and even _more_ reactive than usual) and the other is indulging in him and wants to make them both feel good, not just himself. Jongdae’s never felt so responsive before, with other clients he’s uninterested, but now? He can barely contain himself, self-control only intact because of the man above him testing him so well, pace matching his own. His body is on fire and buzzing with arousal, unable to control himself around the attractive man above him.

But his thoughts are soon interrupted by a tweak of his nipple, drawing a gasp of a moan from his lips, eyes refocusing on the amused man above him who has just gently tossed the harness to the side onto the floor. “You look absolutely _ravishing,_ darling,” Minseok all but purrs, hands running over Jongdae’s now completely bare skin, eyes roaming his naked body. And it has Jongdae shivering under his touch, eyes darkening.

It takes all of Jongdae’s willpower to restraint a needy whine when Minseok shifts away from his hot and needy body to open the nightstand and dig through it for what Jongdae assumes is lube. He could never even conceive of whining in the presence of some of his other clients, the thought almost repulsive, instead always pretending to be having much more fun than he actually is.

But with Minseok, all of his reactions are unfiltered and in their most raw and honest form, too far gone and too pleased by Minseok to care. Instead of whining, he squirms a bit, hands slipping down to wrap around the police officer’s cock, slowly pumping it, thumb teasing at the slit. He smirks at the surprised moan that is ripped from Minseok’s lips, the man’s hips jerking forward, almost dropping the bottle from his fingers.

Minseok chuckles once he regains his bearing, returning back in between Jongdae’s legs as he pops the bottle open, the sound intensifying Jongdae’s impatience. “Such an impatient boy, aren’t you Dae?” Minseok purrs as he rubs two lubed up fingers together to warm the substance, a rather considerate move on the officer’s part.

“And what are you going to do about it, Officer?” Jongdae counters immediately with a defiant grin, fingers tugging at the man’s cock again, drawing yet another groan from the police officer. Minseok shoots Jongdae a look that has him swallowing any further challenge (_for now_), the look instead directing more blood southwards to his already straining cock.

The police officer’s eyes glint as he lines up a lubed-up finger at Jongdae’s entrance, other hand keeping Jongdae’s legs spread, finger rubbing slow circles against the circle of muscles that line Jongdae’s entrance. It takes everything Jongdae has not to push down on the finger, hands instead slithering down to interlock in Minseok’s raven black locks. The police officer leans into the touch, silently encouraging the stripper to continue his ministrations as he slowly pushes the finger into Jongdae’s hot, restricting depths.

The intrusion has Jongdae exhaling a soft moan, hips instinctually rolling down towards the digit burying itself in his depths. It’s not too uncomfortable after much practice but it’s always a little unpleasant at first. Jongdae risks a look downwards and is met with Minseok’s scalding gaze, the man’s finger slowly moving within him.

The stripper shudders at the gaze before Minseok grins wide, inching forward to nuzzle his nose against Jongdae’s neglected shaft. _Ohh shit_. The police officer’s grin widens. Fuck he must’ve uttered that aloud. But, before he can dwell on that, Minseok is slowly running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Jongdae’s cock, humming lowly as he does so, eyes locked with Jongdae’s.

The sensations completely overwhelm any discomfort he may have felt with the finger intrusion, a deep moan bursting from his chest, hips rolling up for more. His eyes are hyper focused on Minseok’s every action, the man slowly licking up to the stripper’s tip with a coy smile.

But suddenly, Jongdae’s breath catches in his throat, head arching back as a wet warmth engulfs the head of his cock, fingers tightening in Minseok’s hair, mind completely overridden with lust and pleasure. Because _holy fuck_, Officer Kim Minseok is below him, giving him head with those feline eyes glinting, so _satisfied_ with his work. _Shit, _this is so much better than dream Minseok and imaginary Minseok combined.

Now that it's _actually_ happening, it has Jongdae’s mind spinning, breath heavy in his throat as his hips struggle to stay firm on the bed. But Minseok must’ve decided it’s not enough when Jongdae feels a second finger carefully pushing into him, ripping an embarrassingly loud moan from his throat, hips conflicted between thrusting upwards into Minseok’s hot mouth or rolling downwards to spear himself on Minseok’s fingers. It’s almost overwhelming and embarrassing how Jongdae feels like he’s about to explode already, fingers digging into Minseok’s scalp as he moans the man’s name aloud for the first time this night.

The police officer hums around Jongdae’s cock in satisfaction at the sound, the vibrations causing an aggressive shudder to shoot straight up Jongdae’s spine, hips jerking upwards on their own volition. But Minseok takes the thrust like a champ, jaw relaxed as he hollows his cheeks just barely to amplify the filthily overwhelming feelings of Minseok’s mouth on his aching cock.

And only then does Jongdae notice through the haze of his lust and desire that Minseok is stretching out his entrance with three digits now, scissoring within his depths. Three fingers? The most any client ever gets to at most is two, the excess of lube assumed to compensate for the rest. It has Jongdae feeling needier, desperate to feel Minseok within him, to finally get this _perfect_ man inside of him.

“Minseok-“ he pants, forcing his hips to stop grinding up into Minseok’s mouth and down onto his fingers. He tugs at the man’s hair gently, pulling his head up off of his cock (unfortunately). “I need you. _Now._”

Jongdae has a feeling that were Minseok himself not so hot and bothered, the police officer would have playfully scolded him for his impatience. But Minseok is climbing up Jongdae’s body after removing his fingers gently, eyes smoldering and dead set on the stripper beneath him. Jongdae squirms a bit, impatient and completely ready to get Minseok’s dick inside of him.

The police officer looks determined to get what he wants and Jongdae is living for it, body heated and eager for the man of his dreams (literally) to get inside of him. It doesn’t take long for Minseok to snatch a condom from the nightstand and roll it onto his angry red cock. Something in the back of Jongdae’s mind feels disappointed that he won’t feel the police officer ramming him raw, but he pushes the feeling away swiftly, ready to _finally fuck_ Minseok.

The police officer quickly pops open the bottle of lube and squirts some more on his hands before closing the bottle and placing it aside. Jongdae watches, bottom lip abused by his teeth, body buzzing with arousal. Minseok gently strokes his own cock, hissing softly at the cool gel being spread on condom covered hot flesh, making sure he is slicked up enough to enter Jongdae. And _fuck,_ this man has five times more patience than anyone Jongdae has ever met.

The man quickly finishes, his movements slightly hurried as he climbs above the stripper, eyes dark in a way that has Jongdae shuddering.

“Ready, Dae?” The policeman asks, his cock lining up teasingly at the stripper’s lubed entrance. And this time Jongdae whines at the tease, always a _fucking gentleman_ at heart; it’s so endearing and so _respectful_, it has Jongdae questioning how the fuck he got to be under such an idyllic man.

“Yes, Minnie,” Jongdae whines needily, hips rolling down in hopes of the tip of Minseok’s cock catching on his stretched rim. Any semblance of trying to restrain his actions or words were discarded nearly the moment he left the club with the officer. “Please, just _get inside_ already…”

Minseok hums lowly, chest vibrating at the answer in satisfaction before he dips down to kiss Jongdae yet again, lips moving with each other fluently as if they’ve done this a thousand times before. Jongdae eagerly kisses back, pressing into the kiss before he feels the man above him slowly pushing into him, back arching upwards as a moan bubbles out of his throat at the feeling of _finally_ having Minseok inside of him. And fuck, he’s never felt so _full_, so fulfilled in a single moment in his life.

It’s still a bit of a stretch even with the three fingers of preparations but Jongdae couldn’t care less, the feeling of Minseok’s lips on his own, devouring his so wonderfully and the feeling of Minseok’s cock bottoming out deep within him wiping away any other thoughts he could possible have. His hands find themselves in Minseok’s hair, legs wrapped around the police officer’s hips for a better angle, Minseok’s tongue halfway down his throat, chest to chest, skin to skin. Minseok’s skin feels so wonderful against his own flesh, sheen with sweat. And Jongdae’s _intoxicated_, lost in the world of Minseok, the haze of his arousal only permitting Minseok; his scent, his skin, his eyes, _everything_.

But it isn’t enough, Minseok taking a moment for Jongdae to adjust is sweet, too sweet; Jongdae whines and rolls his hips impatiently, teeth sinking into Minseok’s lips in silent request, the feeling of Minseok’s cock shifting within him spurring his movements. And it doesn’t take long for Minseok to get the message. The police officer groans into the kiss, hips slowly withdrawing, pulling out until only the head of his cock remains within Jongdae before shoving back in roughly. The thrust hits Jongdae deep and rips a gasp from his throat, back arching off of the bed as pleasure shoots through his veins like electricity, lighting up his blood.

And with that, Minseok slowly picks up the pace, thrusts hitting deep within Jongdae every time, low grunts escaping the man’s lips with each one, the force behind them enough to press Jongdae into the mattress. Jongdae has no other choice but to moan out his pleasure loudly with each, fingernails now digging into Minseok’s shoulders and head thrown back in raw euphoria. The police officer maintains the pace, hips bucking down hard into Jongdae’s, the sound of slapping skin loud in the hot, stuffy air of the room, the scent of sex and Minseok filling his lungs so wonderfully.

Minseok’s head is buried in Jongdae’s exposed neck, hot breath and huskily groaned praises cascading over the stripper’s sweaty skin, lips brushing over skin in a way that has Jongdae’s brain screaming to be marked. But _of course_, the man is too considerate for that and it has Jongdae frustrated through his lust induced haze. But it doesn’t last long, because Minseok shifts to raise up one of Jongdae’s legs to rest on his shoulder and he is seeing _stars_. His moans raise in pitch and octave at the shift of positions, hands dragging nails down Minseok’s back as the man hits _that_ spot with each and every one of his thrusts.

“Oh fuck- _shit_ Min,” Jongdae manages out in between incoherent moans, hips barely grinding down on said man’s cock before the man is pulling out and slamming back in hard and fast. “Oh _God_\- right there, yes!”

Jongdae can hear the man’s groans against his neck and it’s music to his ears, the sound of Minseok’s pleasure and throatily vocalized praises have Jongdae feeling completely overwhelmed, the tightness in his abdomen growing and growing, barely able to think about anything except Minseok Minseok-

“_Minseok_,” he moans shamelessly, hips buckling up automatically when fingers wrap around his weeping cock and lips breath against his cheek.

“_Fuck_, Dae,” the beautiful man above him groans, lips ghosting over Jongdae’s cheek. If Jongdae wasn’t so hyper focused on everything Minseok, he would have missed the way the man’s hips are losing pace, erratically bucking into Jongdae’s own, the way the man’s breathing becomes more and more labored, the way he can feel the man sliding against his own skin. Minseok’s lips are on his own now, their breath intermingling as Minseok jerks the stripper’s cock in time with his thrusts, bringing Jongdae to the edge, euphoria consuming his physical state of being.

“I-“ Jongdae interrupts himself with a loud moan that he would be embarrassed of in any other setting. “_Close_-“

Jongdae can barely form a coherent sentence, hoping only that the word alerts Minseok to how close he feels, about to explode, the heat of Minseok above him, on top of him, _inside_ of him, filling him up so well, too much, it’s too much.

“Show me _everything_,” Minseok murmurs firmly against Jongdae’s lips and its all the stripper needs, pushed over the edge. Jongdae releases one last strangled moan of Minseok’s name before he releases, nails deep in the police officer’s back as he paints Minseok’s hands and his own stomach white. He sees _stars_, body exploding with all of the pleasure and desire as Minseok strokes his cock to completion. But most importantly he sees Minseok. Minseok whose lips are parted to allow for the groan of Jongdae’s name as his hips stutter forward in a last deep thrust, releasing within the man in the most satisfying sights Jongdae has ever laid eyes on.

Jongdae’s chest heaves for breath, eyes half lidded and glazed over with his post-sex bliss, hips weakly rolling down on Minseok’s cock to help the man milk out his own orgasm. The police officer’s cock still presses against his prostate so wonderfully that has a soft whine escaping his own lips, loosening his grip on Minseok’s shoulders and rubbing the pads of his fingers over the offended skin. _Sorry about that_.

They both remain for a moment, catching their breaths and basking in the sex-scented room, the air thick between them, eyes only on each other, chests heaving. Jongdae revels in his post-sex glow, fingers gently running down Minseok’s back, his walls down for this moment alone. Minseok hums softly at the feeling, opening his eyes and looking down at Jongdae before leaning down to press his lips to the other’s.

Jongdae immediately responds to the kiss, eyes closing once again to move his lips with Minseok’s, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. It’s just the post orgasm bliss, nothing more, he soothes his overactive brain, relaxing himself to focus on the wonderful feeling of Minseok’s lips on his, the police officer’s hands on his hips. The kiss is not as frantic and messy as their previous kisses, but, rather, is soothing and soft. Jongdae’s mind, still hazy, thoroughly enjoys the kiss, melting against the feel of Minseok’s lips.

The two kiss until they feel their lungs screaming for air, hesitantly pulling away from one another. Minseok rests his forehead against Jongdae’s, eyes closed as he catches his breath once more. After a moment, Minseok opens his eyes and murmurs softly, “I’ll clean you up, precious- I’ll be right back.”

At the mere thought of the other leaving, Jongdae whines, arms reaching for the man despite having already pulled out and scurried (rather adorably) to what Jongdae assumes is the bathroom to throw the used condom away. He huffs playfully, looking down at the mess made of himself, eyes looking over the white ropes of cum lying on his flushed skin before looking back up at Minseok as he reenters the room with a towel in hand. Always so _clean_.

Jongdae shifts on the bed so he’s sitting up, whining at the subtle feeling of dull pain in his backside. He pouts at Minseok as the man gently towels him over with the damp towel, cleaning him up in a way that is way too considerate for Jongdae’s heart to handle.

“Thank you,” he mutters softly, only for the man to hear. _Don’t catch feelings, you dumbass_, he scolds himself as he watches Minseok clean up their combined mess with a contented smile. The man looks up at Jongdae, chuckling at the pout gently before folding the towel and placing it where Jongdae assumes the dirty clothes go.

“Don’t worry about it, baby,” Minseok smiles sweetly at Jongdae as he returns to the bed. The way Jongdae’s heart flips at the pet name is strange, the heat in his cheeks adding to the after-sex flush of his skin. God, he feels so _soft_.

Once Jongdae is clean, Minseok climbs back onto the bed only to be pulled down by a post-sex, fucked out Jongdae to cuddle under the (ruined) sheets. Feeling rather safe in the man’s arms, he lets his mind drift, nose nuzzled into Minseok’s collarbone, warmth surrounding him physically, and bliss engulfing him until he drifts off.

<>

Jongdae wakes up after the best sleep he’s had in weeks, eyes groggily opening as the cold gently embraces him. The bed is empty and Jongdae curls into the blankets, savoring the smell of… Minseok? His eyes shoot open and he sits up in the bed, looking around. There’s no fucking way the police officer just left him. He looks around quickly before being soothed by the sound of the shower emanating from where Jongdae assumes the bathroom is. He relaxes, scolding his mind for getting so panicked for absolutely no reason at all. He falls back onto the bed, snuggling back into the blankets and taking a big whiff of _Minseok_.

A small _meow_ interrupts his thoughts however, a small dip in the mattress alerts him to the cat’s presence. Minseok must’ve opened the bedroom door when he woke up. Jongdae smiles softly as the calico cat pads up to him curiously, sniffing his outstretched hand. Cinder, was it?

“Hi Cinder,” he speaks softly as the cat finally allows him to pet her, fingers carding through soft fur. He coos softly at the cat with a happy smile, “Aren’t you just adorable?”

He chuckles softly as the cat rubs against his hand with a happy purr, coming up closer to snuggle against Jongdae’s bare chest. The stripper sighs happily, completely content with just petting the cat.

The sound of the shower stops and Jongdae glances at the bathroom door. Minseok will be coming out soon. And suddenly, Jongdae is hit with a wave of uncertainty: will the man want him to stay? Or will he kick him out like the one-night stand this is? The police officer will surely need to get to work and won’t want some one-night stand stripper lingering around his pristine house with his adorable cat. The thoughts linger within his mind worryingly, the stripper’s hyperactive brain dampening his initial soft mood as his fingers continue to try to soothe himself as he pets the cat.

Soon enough the bathroom door opens and a dripping Minseok steps out, a towel wrapped around his waist and Jongdae forgets all his worries as he admires the man’s bare torso. His eyes scan from the man’s damp hair, following a droplet of water as it drops down to Minseok’s clavicle, down over his tattoo, down his abs before Minseok interrupts his staring with an amused laugh, “Enjoying the view, Dae?”

Jongdae shakes himself from his staring to look back up at Minseok’s face and admire how the man’s wet bangs hang gently over the man’s beautiful feline eyes. He grins sleepily, fingers threading through Cinder’s fur, the soft purr quiet in the room. “Yes, I am, Officer.”

Minseok chuckles, watching Jongdae with a weird look in his eyes as Jongdae pet the cat. It has the stripper feeling warm and fuzzy (_gross_). But, to Jongdae’s delight, it doesn’t look like the man is remotely annoyed by his presence there, a very reassuring observation for Jongdae’s poor overactive mind.

It’s only a moment before Minseok walks over to the closet and opens the door, a peek of police uniforms peeking out from where the police officer’s body obscures Jongdae’s view. The moment he has been waiting for: Minseok in uniform. Jongdae watches closely, cuddling the cat happily, fur soft against his skin, eyes inquisitive. His eyes land on the bright red scratches dragging down the expanse of Minseok’s muscular back, the skin marked temporarily with the badge of their previous passionate workings. Jongdae grins to himself knowing the man will bear his markings for the day, hidden beneath uniform.

The police officer begins to dress himself, Jongdae feels conflicted as to whether he desires to see the man in uniform or see the man remain naked again. He ultimately settles for seeing the man in uniform because hot damn, what a sight it will be. His eyes watch contentedly as Minseok slips on a pair of boxers, whistling at the sight of the man’s ass.

Minseok glances back at the stripper, and, if Jongdae squints, that may or may not be a soft flush decorating the man’s cute cheeks. Jongdae coos internally, biting his lip teasingly at the police officer. Minseok rolls his eyes playfully as he continues to dress, slipping on socks and a black undershirt before pulling his crisp, navy-blue uniform pants on and tucking the shirt in. Already Jongdae can feel the effects of the man in uniform before him, instantly paying much more attention.

The man slips a basic belt on to keep his pants up before grabbing a sturdy vest hanging within his closet and slips it over his head. And suddenly, Jongdae is hit with the reality that Minseok’s job isn’t all sunshine and flowers, the man is risking his life everyday to protect people that aren’t grateful or aware of his actions. Minseok is putting his life on the line to make the world a better place and could die because of his heart. It has Jongdae appreciating the man and his courage that much more, chewing on his lip as he thinks about Minseok and how the police officer decided to sleep with _him_, a stripper, when there must be a _whole sea_ of people better than Jongdae thirsting over Minseok.

By time Jongdae snaps out of his thinking, Minseok is buttoning his shirt over the vest itself, hiding it away from view. The stripper’s eyes remain on the police officer’s built frame, fingers still carding through Cinder’s fur; he’s almost sure the cat is taking a nap at this point. Minseok finishes dressing before turning towards Jongdae, pausing as he notices the man’s eyes glued to him. And now, Jongdae can see Minseok in his full uniformed glory, eyes trailing over the man in his entirety, musculature seemingly intensified by the presence of the man’s uniform.

Jongdae sits sup eagerly, sheet falling to his waist, sitting crisscross now as he stares at the police officer with obvious desire. Minseok chuckles softly and walks over to the stripper sitting on the edge of his bed, eyebrow raised with interest.

“Better than dream Minseok?” He asks with an infuriatingly smug grin and Jongdae loves to hate it, leaning into the hand that slides into his own tousled hair. This police officer will be the death of him.

Jongdae takes a moment to think to add to the drama of the moment before grinning playfully as the police officer scowls. He chuckles at the standing man.

“I’m not too sure…,” Jongdae trails off amusedly. Of course, Minseok _blew past_ any expectations he previously had and exceeded anything dream Minseok ever did to him in the haze of the night. The mere thought of last night with Minseok brings forth a little shiver. “I think I require more experience in order to make a more accurate judgement, sir.”

Minseok rolls his eyes at the response, ruffling the man’s hair affectionately and Jongdae hates the way butterflies jostle in his stomach. The police officer chuckles and leans down a bit to be on level with Jongdae and the stripper can smell the man’s fresh recently showered scent.

“Perhaps there will be time for that _later_,” Minseok responds, promise in his voice and lips curled up flirtatiously.

“Is that a promise, Officer?” Jongdae returns, leaning forward, his own lips barely tugged up into a grin.

“Of course, sweetheart,” the police officer confirms, voice not betraying any dishonesty in his statement. And, besides, Jongdae knows the man will be true to his word.

Jongdae leans forward just a bit more, noses almost brushing against each other. “And I can take you up on this promise, _anytime_?”

A laugh escapes Minseok’s lips and Jongdae feels something weird in his stomach, before his eyes focus on the police officer’s once more. Minseok’s feline eyes reveal his amusement.

“You know I keep my promises, Daedae,” the police officer says definitively with a nod, eyes full of sincerity and Jongdae loses himself in them.

But the stripper doesn’t have to respond when lips are placed on his own. And he happily responds to the kiss, hands sliding up to hold Minseok’s face as his lips move against the other’s, face feeling as if it’s on fire. There’s no logical reason his heart pounds deep in his chest or the way his lips curl up on their own volition. He ignores the feeling and the tug of his mind towards overthinking so that he can actually _enjoy_ the moment.

He feels the officer’s fingers in his own hair as they deepen the kiss, Jongdae tilting his head for more, lips parting as he feels Minseok’s tongue pressing into the kiss. It’s a soft kiss, nothing too desperate and Jongdae can taste the man’s toothpaste as their tongues intertwine. Jongdae presses closer and releases a soft exhale of pleasure at the feeling of Minseok’s hands just barely tugging at his hair as they kiss. The stripper can scarcely register the deep chuckle that Minseok releases upon hearing the sound and he swallows it in the kiss, humming happily at the physical affection.

But unfortunately, as Jongdae’s lungs begin to cry for oxygen, the police officer pulls away, leaving them both breathless. He lets his eyes remain closed, ears concentrating on the sound of their breathing, exhales mixing in between the two of them.

“Let’s not get too carried away…,” comes the breathless but amused whisper from Minseok. And Jongdae opens his eyes slowly to meet the police officer’s heated gaze, already feeling the beginnings of arousal buzzing within his veins. “As much as I’d _love_ to.”

Jongdae shudders at the sound of Minseok’s voice combined with the intense gaze of the officer’s eyes. He wills his blood away from his nether regions, not wanting to delay the police officer from his duty. So instead he grins, hands still remaining cupping Minseok’s cheeks as he responds lowly, “Don’t worry, Officer. I’m sure we’ll have time _later_.”

The police officer chuckles quietly and Jongdae can see the man hesitate before pulling away. And the stripper can understand the hesitance, the warmth in his cheeks unwelcome in Jongdae’s mind. But Jongdae hums nonetheless as Minseok walks over to his dresser, speaking, “Here, I have some clothes you can borrow, Dae.”

Jongdae can’t help but smile at the offer, carefully standing in all his naked glory to scurry over to where Minseok stands, looking over his shoulder at the stripper with… fondness? The stripper has to ignore the heat in his cheeks yet again, refusing to acknowledge how he feels being the only one naked in the room, body warm. But he forces a grin, placing a hand on the police officer’s shoulder and leaning into the man’s ear, “I appreciate it, Minnie.”

A shudder shoots itself down Minseok’s spine and Jongdae can feel it reverberate, chuckling softly as the police officer reveals to him what article of clothing is located in each drawer. And Jongdae finds himself barely listening as his eyes trace over Minseok’s features up close yet again, those feline eyes focusing on the drawer as his pretty lips move with each word, beautiful voice describing to him what lies within the drawers. He catches Minseok’s freshly showered scent yet again, a fresh but distinct smell invading his nostrils mixing with the scent of the man’s clearly ironed uniform, all combining in Jongdae’s mind with the full image of Minseok, the dull feeling in his backside from the last night’s activities and the sound of the police officer speaking in the ambiance of the room.

“Hey- Hey Dae?” That voice interrupts his thoughts and Jongdae is brought back to reality, or rather focusing on something other than Minseok.

“I- uh, yes,” Jongdae stutters, blinking a few times to focus his eyes on the drawer instead of Minseok’s inquisitive gaze. “Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes.”

The police officer chuckles and Jongdae feels as if he’s missed an important part of the conversation but he pushes on with an unconvincing smile, squeezing Minseok’s shoulder. The police officer looks amused and moves to slip an arm around Jongdae’s bare waist, pulling the stripper close. “Please, don’t worry about it.”

Jongdae grins and resists the urge to rut up against the fully clothed police officer, instead leaning in to press a peck to Minseok’s cheek. This whole ordeal is rather domestic and Jongdae’s mind is screaming at him to run for the hills, his allergies to feelings and meaningful relationships suddenly emerging from the cemetery of his heart and soul. He does everything in his power to push those emotions away for a time when he is alone with alcohol and _more_ alcohol.

He pulls away from Minseok with a coy grin before going through the drawers that he vaguely remembers Minseok informing him contain the pieces of clothing he is searching for. It isn’t long before he’s slid into a pair of Minseok’s boxers and some of the police officer’s everyday clothes. While he dresses, he spots a very neat pile of the few clothes he wore last night all folded up and ready for him to take. That’s _adorable_.

Once he’s fully dressed, Jongdae refuses to allow himself to be comforted by the scent of the police officer now enveloping his sense of smell. The stripper turns to face the police officer that is now seated on the bed and petting his cat, Minseok’s eyes moving from Cinder to Jongdae’s now clothed figure. The police officer smiles and Jongdae mentally punches himself for returning it.

“Unfortunately, I have work today,” the man begins as he stands, taking a moment to try brushing off any cat hair on his uniform. Of course, it doesn’t work very well and Minseok sighs before returning his gaze to Jongdae, eyes amused, lips still curled up in a smile. “But I can drop you off if you’d like.”

And it’s hard to not fall over heels with Minseok’s smile, eyes shining, cat purring in the background. Jongdae steels himself and returns with a grin, “That would be much appreciated, Officer Kim.”

The police officer chuckles softly and nods before gesturing to Jongdae’s clothes nicely folded up. “I- ah… I folded your clothes,” he pauses, a bashful blush dusting cute cheeks. “I hope that’s okay…?”

The police officer trails off in question, scratching the back of his head. Jongdae hates how his stomach twists in delight.

“No, no- that’s totally fine,” Jongdae affirms with a nod, immediately moving over to pick the pile up carefully. He shoots Minseok a reassuring smile as he stands, his nicely folded clothes in hand. It’s more than just _totally fine_, it’s the most considerate thing a one-night stand has ever done for him. But that’s _fine_, that’s _not_ something to think about.

Minseok smiles, obviously relieved at the stripper’s confirmation and reassurance, before he begins, walking towards the bedroom exit, “Here, follow me.”

Jongdae nods and immediately follows Minseok, holding his clothes as he listens to Minseok speak, the sound soothing his nerves.

“I’m sorry I’m in such a rush- I would’ve treated you to breakfast, let you wash up, but…,” the police officer trails off, rubbing the back of his neck before leading Jongdae to the kitchen. “_Ack_, you must think I’m a creep.”

Minseok looks almost embarrassed as he opens some of the drawers in the very organized kitchen, Jongdae watching curiously. He’s about to interject to correct Minseok, tell him that ‘_no, you’re not a creep, you’re actually the nicest person I’ve ever slept with and I find you rather endearing and I just want to wrap you up and kiss your cute cheeks’_ but Minseok interrupts, turning to Jongdae with a bashful smile. “So, uh… Please take something from my pantries, _anything_. You must be famished.”

Jongdae takes a moment to stare at Minseok in shock before he quickly answers upon seeing Minseok’s face drop in ever the slightest, panicked at the thought the man is upset.

“Ah, really?” he tries to keep the surprise out of his voice, moving to peer into the variety of organized cabinets. His lips are curled up in a smile on their own volition as he gingerly takes two different granola bars, making mental notes of the variety of brands the man keeps in his cabinets. He turns to Minseok once he’s made his choice, hoping to reassure the man with a smile, “You really didn’t have to… But thank you! You’re too kind, Minseok.”

And the police officer is visibly relieved at Jongdae’s words, shoulders relaxing ever so slightly – not that Jongdae is paying any attention mind you. Minseok releases an almost inaudible sigh of relief. The older man returns the smile and fidgets a bit before opening the refrigerator to grab two bottles of water, handing one to Jongdae. “Here, I probably should’ve gotten you some last night, after…”

Jongdae can’t help the soft laugh that escapes his lips at Minseok’s adorable actions, eyes lighting up. “Please, Minnie, don’t even worry about it,” Jongdae assures the man, opening the bottle of water and taking a sip, letting the fresh liquid roll down his throat. He grins, trying to ignore how soft he’s feeling around the police officer, it’s disgusting really, he tries to convince himself. “You might be late to work, otherwise. And we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“No, we wouldn’t,” Minseok responds with an amused look, and Jongdae prays he’s gotten the man out of his cute embarrassed behavior, except he kinda enjoys seeing Minseok so bashful and shy and cute, but he would never admit it. No no, he _totally_ despises how his heart flutters at Minseok’s concern over his own wellbeing.

Then Minseok begins to move towards the entrance of the house, slipping his shoes on in the process. Jongdae follows suit, still holding his clothes, the bottle of water and his two granola bars. And Jongdae has a moment to examine the police officer’s house, now that he has the time and doesn’t have a delicious tongue being shoved down his throat.

Now Jongdae can see the way shoes are neatly organized by the front door, how the floors of the house are cleanly swept, the kitchen is flawless, no dirty dishes, everything neat, counters wiped down and clear, everything so _pristine_. It impresses Jongdae at how Minseok can maintain a prominent position within the police force while keeping his house so perfectly tidy and entertaining a stripper like Jongdae.

Suddenly, Jongdae is hit with the fact that he is the stripper brought home for a good fuck, the one-night stand, a pretty _hole_. And it has his stomach churning uncomfortably. But he pushes through, this is the life he chose and the life he’ll be happy with.

Minseok turns to Jongdae with a smile, opening the front door for the stripper. “After you, sweetheart.”

Jongdae wants to punch himself at how his heart flutters. But he steels himself either way and steps through the door, looking over his shoulder to thank the police officer. Minseok shoots Jongdae a smile as he follows through, closing and locking the door behind them.

Soon enough, they are both seated in Minseok’s car, Jongdae’s address inputted into the GPS, the police officer driving calmly with calm music playing softly. Jongdae feels awkward but, at the same time, he feels comforted by Minseok’s presence. He dares take a glance at Minseok. The man is focused on the road but feels the stripper’s gaze, turning to return the look briefly with a chuckle.

“Yes?”

How can Minseok be so calm when Jongdae’s heart is palpitating out of his chest? Fuck, what’s he supposed to say?

“I hope I made up for that day without coffee,” Jongdae grins, happy with his response, leaning just slightly over the central compartment of the car to accentuate his point.

The police officer grins and Jongdae can see the glint of amusement in Minseok’s brief look.

“I think you made up for it more than adequately,” Minseok begins as he takes a right turn, grin widening almost predatorily. And Jongdae is glad that they’ve descended into topics of a more primal and physical nature, able to be comfortable with the base nature of his occupation and the irrelevance of any feelings whatsoever.

“It almost has me looking forward to if you ever forget again,” the police officer adds with a low chuckle that has Jongdae’s stomach twisting in anticipation.

The stripper shivers eagerly before responding, mind happily running through a variety of scenarios that could arise from him ‘forgetting’ Minseok’s coffee once more. “Perhaps I’ll forget again…”

A chuckle escapes Minseok’s lips, the sound melodious to Jongdae’s ears. And Jongdae’s eyes register his apartment complex as Minseok pulls the car up to park in front of the building itself.

“I would enjoy that,” Minseok states, turning to now face Jongdae fully in the car, an amused grin tugging at his lips.

And Jongdae takes it a step further, leaning up closer to the infuriatingly hot police officer, a kitten-lipped smirk plastered on his face. He licks his lips, pausing as if taking a moment to think before teasingly placing a hand on Minseok’s built thigh. “Don’t be afraid to call if you have any… _problems_.”

With that, Jongdae leans in further to press his lips to Minseok’s cheek, a typical tease. But suddenly, Minseok moves his face and lips are on his own. Jongdae can feel Minseok’s smirk against his own lips. Nonetheless, Jongdae’s not complaining, instead chuckling into the kiss.

He chases after Minseok’s lips with whine when he feels the man pulling away, not satisfied with only a peck. Fortunately, Minseok gets the message, an amused noise escaping his throat before he pushes back into the kiss, lips moving with Jongdae’s. It’s a savory kiss and Jongdae almost moans when he feels the police officer’s hand slip into his hair to hold his head in place.

The stripper nips at Minseok’s lips eagerly, wanting more of Minseok, but is disappointed when the man pulls away reluctantly, barely containing a needy whine. Instead, Jongdae chews on his lip, eyes opening to look at the attractive man across from him. Feline eyes meet his and the stripper sends him a coy grin, trying to just take in the image of Minseok staring at him so heatedly, cheeks dusted pink.

There is a moment where the two stare at each other before Jongdae’s nerves start to get the best of him, despite feeling _so damn good_ about that kiss. He unwillingly pulls away and makes sure he has all that he needs: clothes, granola bars, water bottle. Then Jongdae shoots Minseok a grin, opening the car door and climbing out.

“You know how to contact me,” he purrs, leaning down so he can see the police officer. He restrains himself, knowing that if he allowed it, he would eagerly launch himself back into the car and make out with Minseok all day. He winks at Minseok, happy at his own ability to suppress his emotional wants and ability to pull away from something he wants _so bad_.

“And you know how to contact me, Dae,” Minseok responds with a tone that has Jongdae feeling disappointed in himself for pulling away and hauling his walls back up.

But, nonetheless, Jongdae nods, grinning, and shuts the door, beginning to walk to the entrance of his apartment complex. He looks over his shoulder, unable to completely walk away without one last look at the beautiful man that is Minseok. The police officer’s car is still there and Minseok waves at him with a smile, probably making sure he makes it inside the building like the responsible man he is. Jongdae returns the smile before ripping his gaze from the police officer to force himself return to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed !  
slow updates <3


End file.
